Finding Home
by psyche b. mused
Summary: Sometimes, the best place for us is a place we would never choose to go to on our own. Bethany's arrival at the BPRD is dramatic, and it seems that won't be the only drama to follow her in her stay there. OFC/AU
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: For those of you who have read my other fics, you'll know that I like to mix up my perceptions of established characters with outside characters of my own creation. This story is no different. It is, however, my first stab at a Hellboy fic. As always, feedback is welcome and encouraged. This is loosely based on the first movie, with a few changes that will become apparent fairly quickly. Later, if all goes well, it will be clear why it's in the "Mature" section. I don't own Hellboy or anything from that universe. Enjoy!_

_psyche b._

Finding Home

1. Introductions

Bethany hated the city. It was too big, too loud and there were too many people in it. She wouldn't have been there at all if Dr. Parrish hadn't insisted on meeting with her in his lab and paid for her trip. Her father would have flatly refused. Her father hadn't been around for the latest incident though. She wanted someone to tell her how to get rid of it, once and for all. After her father's death nearly a year before, she had found the letter Dr. Parrish sent a few weeks after the first incident hit the papers. Bethany had been six then, she'd had no idea the letter even existed. She didn't know why her father had kept it, but was the only lead she had. She had taken a chance and written back.

"Here we are, Lady." The cabdriver broke her out of her reverie. She paid him and got out in front of a nondescript building that was part of a larger hospital complex. Simon Parrish was the only name on the door. She took a deep breath and walked in. The entry was decorated in warm pinks and soft sand tones. A receptionist sat behind a semicircular desk.

"I'm-"

"Miss Allen." The older woman finished. Her smile had a soothing professionalism about it. "Dr. Parrish is expecting you. If you'll follow me, please." She smiled again. Bethany had the urge to run back out the same way she came in, but she followed obediently. She was going to have to trust him with a lot more than just her name. The receptionist led her into a perfectly ordinary looking office. She assumed the rumpled, older man seated behind the desk was Dr. Parrish.

"Welcome Miss, Allen." He got up and took her hand. "I'm so pleased to finally meet you." His warm smile looked genuine enough. He indicated she should sit in one of the armchairs in front of his desk. He sat in the other one.

"Pleased to meet you too." Bethany answered. It was the right response, not an honest response. Her stomach had been tied in knots for most of the day.

"How was your trip from Bluffton?" He was watching her closely. Bluffton was – in a word - a bluff. There really was a place called Bluffton, but she had never been there. Incoming and outgoing mail was rerouted several times until it appeared that it originated in that town. "Quite a distance from New York City, isn't it?"

"It wasn't too bad. It's certainly a culture shift though." She managed an insincere smile.

"I would imagine. Bluffton has a population of what, two hundred or so people?" He was testing her, and Bethany knew it.

"Closer to four thousand, actually." She'd memorized all the salient points before coming. Her father would have insisted. She thought she caught a flicker of his eyes narrowing. Then he smiled.

"Of course, my information must be outdated." He smiled, Bethany smiled back. "So you've come for my help with your-"

"Problem." Bethany supplied.

"Problem." Another of those insincere smiles. "Well, there are a number of things we can do to help you control it and direct it-"

"No. I want it gone." She said firmly.

"Gone?" He looked at her curiously.

"As in, not there anymore." Bethany knew he would hear the sarcasm in her voice, but she didn't care.

"I hadn't expected that." He looked at her for a moment. "Well, in any case I need to gauge the level of your abilities and run a few standard tests. You will consent to giving me a blood sample?"

"Sure." She sighed. She couldn't think of a good reason to refuse. He pressed a button on his phone and the receptionist appeared with a stainless steel tray. When she set it down, Bethany could see needles and tubes for blood. There was also a syringe with what she assumed was medication already in it. The receptionist left again and Bethany rolled up her right sleeve. Dr. Parrish pulled on a pair of gloves, then cleaned the crook of her arm with alcohol. He picked up the prepared syringe.

"What is that?" She asked, eying him suspiciously.

"Just a little something to numb the skin. It'll wear off in fifteen minutes or so." Bethany knew she should have moved. The small needle quickly pierced her skin and the vein underneath. Before all the medication had even entered her body she found she couldn't move and her consciousness was fading fast.

"I'm sorry, Miss Allen." Dr. Parrish said. "I promise, you will not be harmed." The last thing Bethany saw was two men in dark suits wheeling a stretcher into the room.

* * *

Bethany fought toward consciousness for what seemed like eternity. The biting smell of antiseptic on metal was the first thing to break through the drug haze. She found it impossible to concentrate on it though, and she slipped beneath the surface again. She wasn't able to tell how long she was unconscious again. The next time she woke, she felt painful pressure against her hip. She forced herself to move more onto her back. When she did, she found herself resting against a wall. This time though, the drugs were receding. She still had no sense of time, but she knew she was waking up.

When she opened her eyes she found herself in what was, for all intents and purposes, a stainless steel box. She sat up slowly and felt her head swim. It took Bethany a minute to focus her eyes enough to pick out the outline of a door. There was a toilet and sink combination, a shower and the bench she was laying on, nothing else. As the world came into focus, she realized that everything seemed to be made in one piece. Either that, or it was all fused together almost seamlessly. The only things that weren't quite seamless was a vent in the upper right corner of the room, and several indentations in the floor. The floor didn't seem important, but the vent didn't fit, and that bothered her. There was something else too. A humming vibration that she could feel inside her head. It seemed to dull the rest of the world in a way.

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." She mumbled as she tested her legs. She used the edge of the sink to pull herself to her feet. She held on tightly as the world spun around her several times. Eventually it settled again and she padded slowly around the room in her socks. Apparently, someone hadn't trusted her with her shoes. At least she still had the rest of her clothes. She counted that small plus in a whole heap of minuses. She walked around her small steel world four times before sitting down again. The blood was flowing again and some of the disconnectedness of the drug was fading. That humming was still there though. She turned on the water in the sink and tentatively drank, trying to dispel the cottony feeling from her mouth. She knew that was probably the drugs. She sat down and rubbed her temples, trying to look at this logically.

Obviously she was being watched. Since there was no glass of any kind, it seemed reasonable to think that there was a camera in the vent. She doubted this was a mental hospital. It seemed like it would be too easy for someone to injure themselves in here. That left a prison. Of course, she still didn't know where she was, or who was holding her. She had no idea how long she'd been unconscious either.

"Great Beth, brilliant deduction. You're being held somewhere, but you don't know where; by someone, but you don't know who; for some reason you haven't yet been able to determine. You're a regular Sherlock Holmes in a dress." That part about the 'why' being unknown wasn't entirely true. If Dr. Parrish was involved she had some idea of why she might be held. She tried not to think about it.

She leaned back against the steel wall. Her anxiety level was rising, despite the drugs that were still in her system. Bethany knew she had to get that under control or else she wouldn't be able to focus. She was still sleepy, but going back to sleep seemed like a bad idea. She rocked, her head and shoulders thumping lightly on the wall. It wasn't enough to hurt, it was just enough to keep her awake.

"Miss Allen?" She wasn't sure how much time had passed before she heard the voice. She had closed her eyes though, so it could have been minutes or hours. She remained silent. It could have been her imagination. God only knew what she had been given. "Miss Allen, I know you're awake. I'm sure you know you're being observed. If you answer, I'll hear you as well."

"Who is that?" Her voice was laden with suspicion. The humming seemed to be keeping her mind unnaturally quiet. The one time her ability would have been useful and she didn't have it.

"I'm Professor Trevor Bruttenholm. I'd like to speak to you in person, but first I need your assurance that you'll behave yourself." The voice sounded non-threatening.

"Will you behave yourself?" She asked.

"I've no desire to harm you, I'd just like to ask you a few questions. If you can't be trusted though, I will have you physically restrained. Undoubtedly you can feel the disruption of your other abilities."

"Great." She sighed. "I'm not going to do anything." For a moment there was silence, then she heard a soft whirring sound. The door swung open slowly. She could see the thickness of the door, and of the steel bolts that presumably held it shut. Wherever she was, they must have thought she was dangerous. Two men entered and stood in front of her, making it clear that escape wasn't possible. A third man brought in a chair and bolted it to the floor in the indentations. Finally, a neatly dressed older man entered and sat. The other three left and the locks whirred into place once again. Bethany sat cross-legged on the metal bench and looked at her 'guest'.

"I'd offer you something, but I wasn't expecting company." Sarcasm had always been a favorite defense mechanism of hers. The professor just smiled.

"A quick wit, I shouldn't be surprised by that."

"Why is that?" Bethany was genuinely curious.

"Your father could have quite a sharp tongue, himself." He smiled benignly, and some of Bethany's anxiety dissipated. Her curiosity was growing though.

"You knew him?" She leaned forward a little, but made no move to get up. The professor didn't flinch.

"I saw him speak once. It was one of his last lectures before your mother's death."

"Where am I?" Bethany's eyes narrowed, and she tried to keep the panic out of her voice. Her father, Benton, had been a renowned researcher in the field of parapsychology. The fact that this professor had seen him made Bethany even more nervous.

"A holding cell at the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense. I'm sorry it's so uncomfortable, but the options are rather limited so early on." He looked genuinely sorry. Bethany shook her head and looked away.

"I should have known not to trust Parrish." She said.

"Dr. Parrish was working for us, yes." The professor nodded. "I was surprised you contacted him. Your father didn't object?"

"My father died nearly a year ago." It still hurt to say the words.

"I'm so sorry for you loss. I had no idea." Again, she believed he was sorry. "Was he ill?"

"Thanks." A smile flickered across her lips. "No, it was a heart attack I managed to get him to the hospital, but they weren't able to do anything for him."

"How did you find Dr. Parrish?" He asked.

"He had written to my father after my mother's death, and my father kept the letter. I don't know why he kept it. I found it when I was going through some of his things that had been in a box for years, he might have just forgotten about it." Just saying it out loud made her feel stupid all over again.

"How old were you when your mother died?" He asked. Bethany's eyes narrowed.

"You know all this already." She said.

"Miss Allen-"

"Don't you?" It came out as a hard accusation.

"I know what's in the record. No one has any idea of what your story is. You and your father disappeared, so there was no one to ask." His voice and demeanor remained perfectly calm.

"We disappeared because he was afraid something like this was going to happen." Her tone had quieted again. "He was only trying to protect me."

"I can understand that impulse." He was silent, waiting for her to answer the question.

"I was six. I don't really remember much, other than she was sick and then she was gone. I didn't understand why, I just wanted her back." Bethany pulled her knees into her chest and hugged them. She wasn't looking at him.

"What happened at the funeral?"

"We buried her." Bethany answered quickly.

"What else?" He was undeterred. Bethany took a deep breath but couldn't quite put it to words. She opened her mouth to start. "Miss Allen-"

"You're asking about things I've never said out loud in my whole life. You might as well call me Bethany."

He nodded, and waited.

"I nearly killed my Aunt." She said softly.

"How?" He pressed.

"I don't know." Bethany sighed and looked at her knees. "I remember that Daddy was pretty much a wreck, so my Aunt Karin took charge of me to make things easier on him. I don't remember much about the actual day, except that she kept telling me how selfish it was for me to cry. She kept grabbing me by the shoulder and shaking me, I just wanted her to shut up. I remember NEEDING her to stop, it just filled my mind in way I can't really describe. That's when she started choking. Everyone could see an indentation like something was pressing against her throat, but there was nothing there. Daddy managed to stop me before I killed her."

There were tears in Bethany's eyes as the horrible details came rushing back. She could smell the raw earth and the sickly sweet smell of the flowers and her aunt's perfume. She remembered the ache in her heart and how natural it was to simply focus her energy on stopping one of the sources of that ache. She wasn't ready to talk about any of that.

"How did he know it was you?" The professor's tone hadn't changed.

"I guess things happened when I was younger. I don't remember them, but he told me that things I wanted had a way of making their way to me without anyone's help. If I didn't like someone, I had a way of keeping them from touching me. He never really went into detail and I never really asked." Bethany shifted to her cross-legged position again. This time, her elbows rested on her knees, her head rested in her hands.

"Anyway, there was a police investigation and someone who had been at the funeral went to the paper. There were reporters camped outside the house, when we did leave we were mobbed." Bethany remembered strangers swarming at her from all directions. They only managed to get to her once, that drew even more people. "We left soon after that. I don't remember how Daddy got past the crowds. It was the middle of the night and I was asleep. I woke up in a car."

"A car? Not his car?"

Bethany looked up at the professor and smiled.

"Daddy was resourceful." He smiled back.

"You didn't mind leaving?"

"Yes, I minded. I left all my friends, most of my things, most of the physical things that were my mother's. He explained that if we had stayed, he was afraid of losing me to, well, somewhere like this. Besides, I was six. It's not like it could move out." She sighed. "Do you have my purse?"

"The things you came in with are safe. Why?"

"I was carrying my mother's compact. It's one of the few things I have left of hers." Bethany could remember her mother taking the gold scallop shell everywhere she went, even though she never recalled her mother actually using it.

"I'll see that it gets back to you. Tell me how you and your father were able to disappear so completely."

Bethany was almost getting used to talking about it.

"He called it 'going off-paper'. He changed ID's several times and then dropped official ID all together. I never had one. He worked under the table, when I got to be old enough, I did too. We moved often and he home-schooled me. We had no bank accounts, no credit cards, didn't pay taxes, nothing that would leave a paper trail."

"That must have been difficult in the modern world."

"I guess." She shrugged. "To me, it was just life. What is that humming?"

"Do you hear it, or feel it?" The professor looked at her closely. Bethany had to think about it for a minute.

"I feel it, I think. I'm not really sure, everything seems-" She thought for minute. "Flat. I thought it was the drugs at first, but it doesn't feel the same as the fog I work up in."

"For the moment, we're disrupting your psychokinetic abilities mechanically. It won't injure or impair the rest of your brain function."

"Can you bottle it or something? I've been trying to figure out a way to disrupt it for awhile." He smiled.

"You father didn't teach you to direct your abilities?" He moved for the first time. He shifted in the chair and crossed his legs the other way.

"He tried." She looked away. "I guess I wasn't always the best student when it came to that. Will anyone rush in here and shoot me if I get up and get a drink of water?"

"No. Thirst is a side effect of the drugs, I'm afraid."

Bethany bit back the sarcastic remark that formed on her lips and drank some more from the sink, using her hand for a makeshift cup. She sat back down again.

"Do you know anything about the BPRD?"

"Other than you have an interesting way of inviting someone to have a conversation, not really." The words were out before Bethany could stop them. The professor chuckled softly.

"I suppose I deserved that." He took his glasses off and wiped them with his handkerchief. He replaced them and began again. "The BPRD is a governmental agency based in America that defends the country and the world from occult, paranormal and supernatural threats through the talents and skills of unique individuals. You are one of those unique individuals."

"But I have to learn to use my abilities." She crossed her arms and looked at him.

"I have the feeling you use them quite well already, you need to learn to direct them more consciously."

Bethany thumped her head against the wall again. Even the short time she had spent without it had showed her that the world didn't feel right without the added dimension.

"So, until I figure that out I sit alone in a metal box?" She asked.

"Certainly not." He shook his head. "This is only temporary. Some of the individuals that are brought here are not nearly so well-behaved as you are. I'll return soon." He got up. Bethany wasn't excited to be left alone in there again.

The mechanics whirred and the men entered again. Bethany didn't look at either one of them. When the door was shut, the hum stopped as well. That was a relief anyway. She lay down on the bench and tried to make herself comfortable. For once, she was glad not to be taller. She was able to stretch out at least. Despite the drugs, or perhaps because of them, she felt herself getting sleepy.

Bethany must have dozed off, because the next thing she knew the professor was shaking her shoulder gently. There was a man and a woman standing behind him.

"Bethany, I have a couple of people I would like you to meet." She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Sorry. What time is it?" She got up and looked at the two new people.

"After eleven at night. You've had a long day, so I'll keep the rest of the introductions for tomorrow. This is Tom Manning, he's in charge of the FBI component of the BPRD."

"FBI?" Her heart started to beat faster.

"An arm of the FBI works jointly with the BPRD." Manning explained. For whatever reason, Bethany's first impression was one of mild dislike. It could have been the unpleasant cigar smell that lingered around him. Her father enjoyed a good cigar too, but Manning's smelled old somehow. "This is special agent Ellen Davis. She'll be your liaison."

"If you'll come with me, I'll show you to your room, Miss Allen."

"Bethany." She followed the agent out of the room. The two men followed behind. "What's a liaison do anyway?"

"Mostly, I make sure you have what you need." The stepped into an elevator.

"You're my keeper?" She asked, here eyes narrowed.

"Not exactly." Agent Davis led her down a hall to a comfortable room. There were no windows, but other than that, it was much like a comfortable hotel room. She noticed her battered old suitcases in the corner, as well as several cardboard boxes. "Your things were all moved here."

"Pretty damn sure of yourselves, weren't you?" She looked past Agent Davis's shoulder to Manning and the professor.

"I'm an optimist, Bethany." The professor answered. She found that she had a hard time staying angry at him. He probably knew that. "Get some rest. We'll speak again in the morning."

Agent Davis gave her a brief tour of the suite, asked if she needed anything and then left her alone. Bethany showered and changed into an old t-shirt before getting into bed. Even though it was a strange room, she fell asleep quickly.

* * *

"So what's she like?" Hellboy's eyes were on one of the television screens. He scratched one of the cats absently with a stone finger. The animal purred, it's eyes closed. The tip of his tail twitched, betraying his curiosity.

"Who?" Myers picked up some of the scattered clothing.

"The new one." He answered. His eyes darted to another screen. "Can't remember her name."

"Oh, I don't know. I haven't seen her yet. Davis said she's kind of a smartass."

"We got one of those already."

"Yeah, but this one is good-looking. Had enough?" He looked at the breakfast cart. All that was left were crumbs. He didn't think he'd ever get used to Red's appetite.

"For a little while." Myers knew it would be only a very little while. "Thought you said you hadn't seen her."

"I haven't. That's the rumor though. Remember, the professor is expecting you in the library in an hour or so."

"Yeah, yeah." He heard Myers let himself out. He wasn't sure how he felt about meeting this new one. Father said she was some kind of a big deal, but that didn't mean she was going to stay. He didn't like losing people after he had gotten used to them being around.

Liz was more than just someone he had gotten used to though. Her decision to leave for good tore him up in a way he hadn't experienced before, and he had started to look at everyone as a potential loss. He was still curious, though.

* * *

Davis – Bethany had already made the mistake of calling her Ellen and was rewarded with a cold stare - brought Bethany breakfast at a little after nine. They chatted a little as Bethany ate, but mostly she got the impression that Davis wasn't really comfortable around her. She supposed she was used to that from people who knew, but it still hurt. She had learned not to let it show. She ate one of the eggs and one slice of toast. The coffee was the most welcome part of the meal. Before, coffee had been a luxury, there were weeks that went by when she didn't have any. She savored this cup.

When she was finished, Davis left her alone with assurances that she would be back soon. Bethany organized her few things, and tried to do something better with her hair. Her clothing options were limited. Whoever she was supposed to meet was going to have to just accept her in jeans and a sweatshirt. At least they were a clean. She tried her reddish hair a couple of different ways, but decided to pull half of it back in a barrette. Her father always liked it that way. She picked up her lip gloss and decided against it. That would look like she was trying too hard.

Bethany was thinking about turning on the television just to fill some time when Davis came back. The agent told her they were going to the professor's library but didn't say a word after that. Bethany simply took everything in, making a map in her mind and trying to imagine what this library would look like. The professor didn't look like he would favor the modern and antiseptic, but she wasn't prepared for the comfortable room lined in ancient tomes.

Davis left her at the door, but Bethany didn't care. Her curiosity had been kindled. She walked in and started scanning the shelves. She recognized a few of the titles as books her father had owned at one time or another.

"Good morning." The softly accented voice caught her off guard. Had she missed someone? She didn't think she had seen anyone in the room and it wasn't a voice she recognized. She turned slowly and blinked. In a tank of water on the other side of the room, what appeared to me a bluish merman was watching her. Even though he wasn't smiling, the way he looked at her seemed to represent pleasant interest.

"Um, hi." She took a hesitant step closer and tried not to stare. "I-I was looking for the professor."

"His meeting with Manning undoubtedly ran late. I'm Abraham Sapien, but everyone calls me Abe. Will you turn the pages, please?" He gestured gracefully to the four open books on stands in front of the glass. Her curiosity was getting the better of her.

"You read four at once?" She moved down the row of books, turning pages. She noted they weren't even all in the same language. The motion gave her time to wrap her mind around what she was seeing.

"One of my talents. You must be Bethany Allen." His voice was soothing in a way. It almost made her forget the strangeness of the situation.

"Yes, sorry." She felt herself blush. "I guess my manners are still a little overwhelmed."

"It's understandable. Your arrival was traumatic." He nodded. "I've read your father's work, you know."

"You have?" Her father rarely mentioned his work in any detail to Bethany. Contradictory as it was, she found herself hungry for tidbits about that part of his life.

"Oh yes. Few who don't possess it can equal his insight into the subject of psychic ability." Abe cocked his head and looked at her. "You lost him recently, didn't you?"

"A year ago." Bethany was instantly guarded again. She backed off a couple of steps, her arms crossed.

"I'm sorry for your loss, and for surprising you." Again, that genuine tone. Everyone here seemed to have it.

"Pardon me for being late, I see you've met Abe." The professor came in carrying a plain manila folder. He filed it and opened a jar, an unmistakable stench assaulted Bethany's senses. "You'll excuse the smell, rotten eggs are a favorite of his." The professor placed two in a tube and pulled a lever. They appeared in the tank a moment later. The merman happily ate both of them. Bethany decided she would have oatmeal for breakfast in the morning from now on, if she had a choice.

"Okay." Bethany wasn't sure how else to respond to that.

"I'm afraid I startled Miss Allen, I assumed you had told her." Abe said to the professor.

"It's Bethany." She said to Abe. "Told me what?" She asked the professor.

"Abe is quite psychic as well, though his abilities are somewhat different than yours. I think he would be the best one to help you to learn to use your abilities in a more conscious way." The professor gestured for her to sit.

"Alright, and then what?" She sat on the sofa. Refusing at this point didn't seem like a viable option, she might as well know the whole story.

"Then you'll join us in neutralizing threats, but not until you've had physical training as well as Abe's assistance. I'm having Agent Davis arrange that for you. Has she given you a tour?" He asked.

"You mean getting here wasn't the tour?" She had a feeling it wasn't, but the thought of whatever he meant by 'neutralizing threats' kept spinning in her head.

"No." The professor chuckled. "The facility is quite large. I'll make certain you get to see all of it."

"Does she think I'm dangerous?" Bethany asked. The professor's eyebrows drew together.

"She's just getting adjusted herself. I think she isn't yet used to certain realities. You'll win her over."

"Yeah, me and my sparkling personality." Bethany sighed and started to wonder if they would let her out of here if she wanted to go. It was a tough existence, but least she knew how to manage out there. "So when do I start all this?"

"Not until I've made one more introduction." The professor said. It was clear he was being evasive. The problem was, she was almost afraid to ask him to be more specific. The fish-guy – nice as he was – was about enough for one day. "Though I confess, he was supposed to be here by now."

"Who is it?" Bethany's curiosity got the better of her.

"Another member of our little group." The professor supplied. "If you'll excuse me, I'll see what's keeping him." The professor moved to a phone on the other side of the room. Bethany got up and started scanning the titles of some of the books again. Aside from the fact that she was too nervous to be still, the books fascinated her. She wondered if she would be allowed to read any of them, or attempt to as the case may be. The smell of cigar smoke drew her attention first.

"There you are." The professor said. When he saw the cigar he clucked his tongue and brought an ashtray. "Really, at this hour of morning." He scolded mildly. The enormous red creature actually looked chagrined and put out what remained of the cigar.

"It's the first one I've had today." He said. The professor gave the new arrival a look, but didn't say any more about it. "Is that her?" He looked at Bethany for the first time.

"Yes." The professor said. They both watched Bethany like she was a specimen under glass. Despite her shock, Bethany was offended by that. "This Bethany Allen. Bethany, this is Hellboy."

"Nice to-" She started.

"She doesn't look like much." He said to the professor.

"SHE is in the room." Bethany fixed a direct gaze on the red creature's yellow eyes. He walked closer and Bethany stood her ground. For what seemed like forever they simply stared at each other. His tail swished from side to side as she appraised her. Bethany's heart pounded in her ears.

"Bethany, huh?" His baritone voice rumbled, a little smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. Bethany couldn't help but smile a little herself. "I heard you were a smartass." There was a definite twinkle in his eyes under the heavy brow.

"Funny, I hadn't heard anything about you." She smiled a little too. The tension of a few minutes before had dissipated entirely.

"I'm indescribable." He smiled a little more and dropped down into one of the larger chairs. He looked at the professor. "You told her we kill monsters, right?"

"Monsters?" She asked, working very hard to keep most of the panic out of her voice. "That's an exaggeration, right?"

"Nah. Somethin' big and ugly needs killing, we get the call." He said.

"I don't think that's that best way to say it." The professor said, noting Bethany's reaction.

"Is that the honest way to say it?" Despite her best efforts, panic was seeping into her voice.

"Well, part of your job will be to assist with major threats, yes, but-" The professor started.

"But nothing! This is a _profoundly_ bad idea." She could feel tension building in her head and she started to pace, trying to dispel it.

"Bethany-" She didn't give him a chance to finish.

"Look at me! I'm five foot one and on a good day, after a big meal I can just about make a hundred and five pounds." She pointed at the lounging demon. "He can handle a major threat, I'd be an appetizer. Crappy as it is, I'm kind of attached to my life." Books began to rattle on the shelves. The professor and the demon looked at each other.

"Bethany, turn the pages please." Abe said. She hadn't been aware that he was watching her.

"Now?" She asked.

"Yes, now." Bethany rolled her eyes, but took a step toward the opposite side of the room.

"No. From there." He said.

"But-"

"You can feel it gathered already, direct it." His voice was calm, but firm. Bethany was aware that all eyes in the room were on her. She turned her face away from all of them and tried to do what Abe said. The first page was the hardest, but after she managed it, things stopped rattling. The feeling of what she did stayed with her and it was easier to move the second page. She grew more confident and calmer with the third. By the fourth, the majority of the gathered tension was gone.

"Thank you. Now turn them back again, please, So I can finish them." Bethany looked at him but said nothing. It took more effort because most of her emotional energy was gone already, but she did feel where she was drawing the energy from.

"I was right." The professor was smiling when she turned around. Even the red guy looked half-way interested.

"Fabulous. If any majorly threatening books show up I can leaf them into submission." She sat down and rubbed her temples. It was all too much to take in.


	2. Life, Interrupted

_Author's Note: Thank you to those who reviewed the first chapter. I appreciate all of your comments and impressions. To answer one question that was raised, I can't really clarify the time period for you, because I don't know myself. When I envisioned the story, these are the characters that were in it. I'm sorry I can't give a better answer. I hope you enjoy anyway. Information about Hogan's Alley was gleaned from Wikipedia, feel free to take it with a grain of salt._

_psyche b._

2. Life, Interrupted

In her first couple of days at the BPRD, Bethany stayed in her room, refusing to do any of the training the professor had scheduled for her. On the third day, he sat down with her in the library.

"Bethany, I hate to see you so upset." There was concern in his eyes. Seeing it there made her feel bad for causing so much trouble.

"I'm not who you I think I am. I'm not a fighting kind of person." She across from him, one leg folded under her, the other foot resting on the edge of the chair.

"I know that hasn't been your experience." He nodded. "It doesn't come naturally for most, and those who enjoy it usually don't manage well as part of a team in situations like the ones we handle."

"What makes you think I can do it though?" She couldn't quite look at him.

"It's just a feeling I have about you. Besides, it's taken a great deal of strength and ingenuity to live as you've lived. Those are qualities that translate well to what we do. Still," He took a thoughtful breath. "This isn't a prison. I can't force you to stay indefinitely."

"What do you mean 'indefinitely'?" She was curious.

"You'll forgive me for saying so, but right now you're dangerous to yourself and others. It's one of the reasons I agreed to the extreme measures that brought you here in the first place. I would have liked to take a softer approach, but Benton taught you to be so suspicious. There was no other way to get near you. I'd like you to stay until you understand and can control your psychokinesis." He smiled gently. "As frightening as your arrival here was, there are other elements that would do just about anything to possess a power like yours. I'd like you to be prepared." She had always found that it was nearly impossible to argue with someone when they were making sense.

"I went to Dr. Parrish because I wanted to get rid of it." She said softly.

"I know, but that isn't realistic, Bethany. It's not like having your nose reshaped or coloring your hair. It was a part of you from the moment you were conceived and it's one of the things that make you who you are at the most basic level." His tone was gentle.

"It scares me." She Bethany couldn't look him in the eyes as she said it. "You said yourself that I was dangerous."

"I know." He nodded. "If you'll trust me, I can help you replace that fear with confidence and purpose."

"What if I screw up? I mean, hurt someone kind of screw up?" She'd been worried about that since her arrival.

"You'll make mistakes, we all do. I have to believe that with a bit of assistance though, you'll have enough control to stop worrying so much about that, and focus on what you can do with your ability. Besides, you seemed quite able to channel it that first morning." She smiled a little. As stressful as that first morning had been, the fact that she hadn't lost control had been a great relief and a pleasant surprise. Bethany sighed.

"Alright." She turned to look at him. "I'll try at least."

"Thank you." He smiled.

That evening, Bethany decided that she would put all of her energy into the professor's plan and see where it took her. She spent most mornings with Abe, either in the library, or sometimes he wore some sort of reverse aqua-lung that allowed him to spend time out of the water. She found that after the first few days, she looked forward to her time with him. What's more, after a relatively short period of time, she had a great deal more control than she'd had before. She wasn't very good at using it on command when she wasn't upset, but he assured her that would come in time. For some reason, she believed him.

Abe and the professor both encouraged her to talk to about her father. At first that had been difficult, but they were both so understanding that she found herself opening up more and more. Bethany had always believed that if she had been a normal child, her father would have had a normal life. He would have continued with his research and lived a comfortable life in the suburbs instead of living hand-to-mouth for years just to protect her. She hadn't realized that the weight of the guilt she was carrying around was so crushing until she started to release some of it. She found that once she was able to start letting some of that go, her control was better and the result was stronger.

The afternoons were spent doing some form of physical training. Bethany had always been fit, so in the beginning she thought that would be the part of the day she enjoyed most. She did like her exercise routine, but no one told her that hand to hand combat training translated to 'Beat on Bethany'. She was lousy at it, and not getting much better as time went on. She felt sorry for Special Agent Sanders. He was doing his best, and the fact that she wasn't improving made him look bad.

She was doing a bit better with learning to shoot. Her father had taught her how to handle a rifle when she was thirteen, and she had gotten to be a reasonably good shot. This was her first experience with a handgun, though. At least she didn't feel like a complete failure when she was on the range.

Some evenings she spent in the library. Usually she was alone, but the professor left her a reading list so that she could learn more about the occult and its use in their work. Sometimes she had to reread the passages several times, and she still couldn't always grasp what was written. When she got too frustrated with that, she read and reread the two books her father had written on the subject of psychokinesis. Another advantage to spending time in the library was that Davis never went in there.

Despite the professor's assurances to the contrary, Ellen Davis seemed to be 'managing the realities of her job' just fine. She just didn't like them. Bethany had tried being polite and undemanding. When that didn't work, she let her sarcasm take over when she had to interact with Davis, but still did most things for herself. In her last job, Bethany had been a maid for a family with four children. She didn't need someone to cook her meals or clean up after her. A pleasant 'hello' would have meant a lot, though.

Hellboy – or, Red, as he had told her to call him – was another puzzle. She hadn't had a reason to spend very much time with him, but that didn't mean she didn't want to. She was supposed to work with him eventually. Even if that turned out to be an abbreviated time, she didn't really want to trust a complete stranger with her life. She didn't really know how to approach him, either. Bethany was naturally shy, and a life lived below the radar had only enhanced that natural tendency. She could talk to the professor because he reminded her of her father in a way. Abe seemed to understand one of the most secret parts of her existence from the minute he set eyes on her. She just didn't have any of those connections with Red, and she was at a loss as to how to form any.

Later in the evening, Bethany was usually in the gym on the balance beam. The fact that they had one at all had been a pleasant surprise. She had never had any formal training in gymnastics, but the first time she and her father settled somewhere for more than a few weeks he had gotten a job as a gardener and the family he worked for had a little girl Bethany's age. They got along well and spent all the time they could together. Sarah liked gymnastics, but she wasn't as into it as her parents wanted her to be. They did have a beam though. Sarah showed Bethany what she had learned in her classes and Bethany imitated her friend. The concentration of just walking back and forth helped to quiet her mind when she was younger. When they moved on, she missed it and her father built a beam that could be disassembled for storage or travel. It was a reassuringly solid object in a transient existence.

In the intervening years, she had moved beyond just walking though. She was no Olympian, but she had taught herself a few tricks through trial and error. Mostly they were simple things like spins and rolls, but she had begun adding handstands and walkovers as well. The weight training she'd started was paying off. After ten the gym was mostly deserted, so she could exercise without being watched. It still helped quiet her mind, though not in quite the same way.

* * *

"So what does she do at night?" Hellboy curled the weight in his left arm, the metal plates clinked against each other rhythmically. He watched Myers setting up his fourth meal of the day.

"Who?" He stopped mid-curl and fixed a glare on the back of the agent's head. Myers looked over his shoulder at the flat, yellow stare. "Oh, her. How should I know? Why don't you ask her?"

"Nah." The weight started to move again. "That would make me look interested."

"You are interested, or you wouldn't have asked me." Myers rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but I don't want her to know that." Red glanced at the floor to make sure there were no cats nearby, then dropped the weight. "Ask Davey, or whatever her name is." He sat down and started to eat.

"Davis." Myers checked the stock of cat food and litter.

"Huh?" He looked up. "Yeah, whatever. 'Sides, you're in the FBI, I thought you liked to investigate stuff."

Myers sighed.

"She spends a lot of time in her room. Other than that, she likes to go to the library." He put a couple of six-packs in the fridge.

"Knew you'd know. She go alone?"

"I don't know. Why don't you go down there and find out?" Myers sounded exasperated. It was always fun to see how fast he could change the agent's mood from 'indifferent' to 'ready to scream in frustration'.

"'Cause. I'm eating."

"So go after you're done. Besides," He looked at his watch. "She's still with Sanders."

"Sanders?" He was halfway through the first large bowl of spaghetti.

"Hand to hand combat. From what I hear, she's terrible at it." Red grunted. It had been barely six weeks. He knew Father would fight her going into the field until she was ready. Besides, how bad could she be? "I'll be back for the dishes." Myers left him alone.

He hadn't wanted to be interested. He was convinced that it was his interest in Liz that had driven her away, although she hadn't come out and said that. That depression had lasted for months, and he decided at the end of it that it was safer not to get involved at all. Meeting Bethany had ruptured that illusion the first morning. Sure, he appreciated a good sarcastic remark, but he also appreciated the way she didn't show an ounce of fear the first time they met. Well, not of him anyway. He would have thought there was something wrong with her if she had taken the rest in stride so easy.

Still, he couldn't just go up to her and start talking. What would he say? What would she say? What if she didn't say anything, then what? Course it wasn't like he was going to ask her out on a date or something. Besides, he didn't like having strangers on his team. It was dangerous.

* * *

Bethany sat sideways in one of the chairs in the library, her back propped against one arm, her legs dangling over the other one. She really should have been studying, but for some reason she couldn't seem to concentrate. So, she immersed herself in fourth book of Piers Anthony's Xanth series instead. Davis had been unusually compliant when she'd asked for them, and she'd been spacing them out to make them last. There was no telling when the agent's mood would be so good again. Bethany wasn't sure how long she had been reading when she caught the scent of cigar smoke, or thought she did. There was silence only silence from the direction of the door, but she recognized the scent immediately.

"Hi Red." She tilted her head back and smiled at his upside down image.

"Thought you weren't that kind of psychic." He smiled a little and came in.

"I'm not. Your cigar smoke precedes you." She closed the book in her lap and watched him sit down.

"Manning smokes 'em too." He took the half finished cigar out of his mouth and exhaled a cloud of bluish smoke.

"Not the same kind." She answered. "Or if he does, they smell completely different on him than they do on you."

"It bother you?" He asked.

"On you, or on Manning?" She responded without thinking.

"Both." He answered. She glanced down at the book in her lap again.

"Manning, yes. You, no. Like I said, it's a different smell." She smiled a little. He looked as though he was at a loss as to what to say next, and so was she. He picked up a book off of the side table and started leafing through it. Bethany opened her own book again, but she couldn't remember where she had left off. She started scanning the page.

"So what's it called?" He asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Centaur Aisle." She held up the cover of the book so that she could see it.

"No, your PK specialty." His tail was twitching. "Course if you don't wanna say-"

"No, it's okay." She said quickly. "Actually, I'm kind of getting used to it. I can move things when I'm really upset, but aerokinesis is my main strength according to Abe." The early days she'd spent with the merman had been a frustrating series of tests. At the end, she didn't care what he thought she as good at, as long as she didn't keep prodding her to 'try this'.

"Show me."

"Now?" She was suddenly terrified. Abe was the only one who watched her use her abilities, and her control was still spotty enough to give her real pause before doing any demonstrations.

"Yeah, now." He was smiling again. " What? You got someplace else to be?"

"If you give me a minute, I'll think of someplace." Her stomach was suddenly full of butterflies.

"C'mon, you did it that first day."

"Yeah, but that was different." She sighed. "You realize there's a good chance that I'll screw this up completely and if I do there'll be a very big mess in here."

He shrugged.

"So? I'll get Myers and you'll get Davis and they'll clean it up while we have a beer." Bethany gave a short laugh and shook her head.

"Yeah right. Davis won't give me the time of day, I'm sure she'd jump right on it if I asked her to do something like that."

"That's 'cause you're asking, you need to start telling. We're the talent, they're the help. Ready?" Aside from physically leaving the room or feigning some kind of breakdown, it was clear he wasn't going to let her out of it. She marked her page and turned around in the chair.

"Okay, but I don't make any guarantees as to what's going to happen." She thought for a minute. "Hold your hand out like this." She held out one hand palm up. He held out his normal hand. Bethany tore several small pieces off of the pink bookmark she was using. She crumpled them up, and placed them on his palm.

Bethany's heart was pounding as she sat down, she closed her eyes and then opened them again, keeping them on the pattern of the carpet. She struggled even start to gather her energy.

"You're not gonna hurt me." He said. It wasn't a question, or a request. It was just a statement of fact, delivered in a reassuring tone. She looked up at him.

"I know." The response was quick, but it lacked sincerity. She looked away. "I'm used to the idea of having it, but using it still feels like a disaster waiting to happen." She took a deep breath and found her well of energy. When Bethany opened her eyes again she focused on his hand. She moved the air in a circle around his palm and then spun up a little dust devil in the center of it, carrying the pieces of paper in a swirling pattern. After a few seconds, she let it dissipate and the scraps fell back into his palm. After it was gone completely, she realized she was holding her breath. She let it out in a relieved rush and sat back in the chair.

"Knew you could do it, and no disasters." He was smiling a little.

"No disasters." She blushed, and a little silence grew in the room.

"Want a beer anyway?" He asked. His tail had that twitch again.

"I'd like that." She smiled and got up and took the scraps from his palm.

That night, she was introduced to his cats, his mess, his unrivaled ability to eat, and his unique television preferences. The next night, she introduced him to three dozen of her homemade chocolate chip cookies. To his credit, he did offer her one before devouring the rest.

After that, Bethany noticed that Red started spending more time in the library than he had before. Sometimes, Abe or the professor was present too, but most of the time they were alone. At first, deep silences would grow between them and Bethany found herself searching for something – anything – to say. She also started to notice that in the midst of those awkward silences his tail would twitch, even though the rest of his body seemed relaxed. Once she recognized the connection, she began to fill the silence by asking questions about her reading. Usually it was an honest question. She couldn't always follow the professor's books and he was good at explaining things in simple, direct terms. Sometimes she just wanted to dispel the tension in the room. As time went on though, those silences grew less and less frequent.

* * *

Hogan's Alley at the BPRD was set up on the same principle as one at the Quantico facility. There were innocent bystanders who had to be protected, and bad guys who would do their best to 'kill' the agent before the agent could 'kill or subdue' them. In Quantico, it was a ten acre facility with homes, a bank, a barber shop and other buildings that any other town would have. The BPRD variant had a town, but there was a dimly lit, underground facility as well. In the town, investigation and care were highlighted. Underground, survival was all that mattered.

Bethany was on her fourth trip through the underground facility. The first time was about a month after her arrival, and she had been nailed with a blue paintball before she ever fired a single shot. Each time though, she had managed to get further. As she did, she got a better concept of the tactics Special Agent Glen Kelleher had been trying to teach her for the last five months. Now, she was almost at the end. A dozen agents were wearing her orange paint splatters, and she was sure that she was going to make it out this time. So sure that she got careless. She heard the sound of the shot an instant before she felt the burning sting on her right thigh and then again on the right side of her chest.

"DAMN!" She swore loudly and took off her helmet and safety glasses. She resisted the urge to rub her ribs. That would have spread the paint all over her hand. The lights came on, and she saw that the door was only a few feet away. Glen stepped out of the shadows.

"Gotcha." He wore a little smile as he got rid of his helmet and glasses as well. He tucked them under his arm and opened the door for her.

"I was so close." She stepped out into the light again. He laughed and shook his head.

"For someone who'd never had any training until she got here, you did really well. Besides, a gun isn't exactly the only tool in your toolbox." Glen had one of the those million-dollar smiles, and whenever he was around her he seemed to smile a great deal.

"Well thanks." She laughed. "But I think a gun might be the most reliable tool I have. I'll hope you're right though."

"I am." He said firmly. He stopped walking and ran his fingers through his sandy hair. "You want some coffee, or something?"

"Sounds good." She smiled.

"Great. Go get changed, and I'll-"

"Changed?" She laughed. "Why?" He shrugged a little.

"Well, I thought it might be nice to get out of here for a little while. I know it gets a little – confining - for me, I thought you might feel the same way." His smile turned mischievous. "Though if you want to go just like that, that's alright with me. The boots kinda make a statement."

Bethany looked down at the blue paint splattered across the black fatigues she was wearing. She could only imagine what her hair must have looked like after being under that helmet.

"Well, I wouldn't want to put Donna Karen out of business. Might destabilize the whole economy." She nodded seriously, then laughed. So did he.

"Meet you in the lobby in twenty then?" He smiled.

"I'm a girl, make it forty." She walked away wondering what she could do to herself in forty minutes that would look casual and terrific at the same time. She decided to start with a shower and see how things went from there.

Bethany still hated the city. It was still too big, still too loud and there were still too many people, but at least this time she wasn't alone in the middle of it. That helped immensely. They were sitting in the corner of a cafe called the Jasper Moon. They were sipping overpriced, fancy coffee and having a remarkably comfortable conversation. Bethany wasn't used to that.

"So," Bethany asked. "Why the FBI?"

"I wanted to help people." His answered sounded rehearsed, even when surrounded by the drone of conversation.

"Okay." She sipped her coffee, a little smile on her lips. "So the real reason is a secret?"

"No, it's just that most people don't want to hear about the selfish reasons." He thought for a minute, turning his cup slowly on the table. "I'm a gun guy, I've always been a gun guy. That's one of the reasons I went into the Marines right out of high school. That, and because the idea of college just wasn't interesting to me. There were parts of it I loved, but I knew pretty early on it those things weren't enough for me to make it a career. Because of my military experience, I knew I wanted to use my firearms skills. After I got out, I went back to college applied to the bureau. This was my first assignment."

"How long ago was that?" Bethany was surrounded by agents every day, but she knew very little about any of them. It was clear that some of them wanted it that way. With the others, Bethany had a hard time bringing up the subject of personal history. Usually a person expected reciprocity when they answered personal questions, she had never been in the position to provide it. Now that she was, it still seemed unnatural to her.

"Close to five years now." Glen answered after a moment's thought. "What about you?"

"It's my first assignment, too." She responded, a little smile on her lips.

"That's not what I mean." He laughed.

"I don't know." She considered her next question. "You know I didn't exactly sign up for this, right?"

"You might say that. Manning had you down as a major flight risk until a week ago." Bethany's eyebrows rose.

"No one told me that." She said.

"I don't think the professor was ever really on board with it." He took a long swallow of coffee.

"So now I'm – what? Not a risk anymore?" She was curious now.

"No, you've been downgraded to 'flight risk'."

"Lovely." She rolled her eyes. "How do I get off the watch-list?"

"I don't really know. You have to admit though, you have a talent for disappearing." He said it with a little smile that took the sting of accusation out of what he was saying.

"Daddy did what he thought was best at the time. I mean, it wasn't easy to live that way, but I don't think it would have been any easier or better to live here either. That's not to say I'm going to go over the wall in the middle of the night, though." Surprisingly, she hadn't thought about leaving at all for at least three and a half months.

"When you're in a job like Manning's you tend to look at worst-case scenario. I don't think it's personal." He chuckled. "I am curious though, did you just move around all the time?"

"Yes and no." She sipped her coffee and thought about how to phrase it. "Daddy figured we couldn't just settle down somewhere, so for the first year we didn't spend more than two weeks in any one place. I don't really remember that time very well because I was so young. I think he tried to make it as normal as possible for me, but a year on the road took its toll."

"How old were you?" His greenish-gray eyes were on hers, there seemed to be nothing in them but concerned curiosity.

"They didn't tell you any of this?" Her natural suspicion slipped free of the bonds of his winning smile and fascinating eyes. He just smiled.

"What they told me was that I was going to assist in the training of a new 'unique' field operative. They told me your name, that you were twenty-three, and that you were a major flight risk who might not take to a training regimen at first." The corner of his mouth curled into a smile. "They left out that you were beautiful."

Bethany laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Everything goes down easier when coated with cheese?" There was a little smirk on her lips.

"Well, I had to throw it in there." He laughed. She shook her head.

"I was seven when we settled the first time in Connecticut. Daddy chose rural areas mostly, because we could live outside of town and people in those kinds of places tend to leave you alone if you keep to yourself. We stayed there for about a year, then moved on to Kentucky for another year or so. After that, we were nomads again for awhile."

"That's how you did it? That's how you dropped off the face of the Earth for years?" He seemed shocked and incredulous. That wasn't the whole story, but it was as much of the story as she was prepared to tell him.

"If you keep your head down and don't make trouble, it's amazing how you blend in. Besides, was anyone actively looking?" Her father had always told her they would be. Sometimes she believed him, sometimes she didn't.

"I'm not the right one to ask about that." He shook his head a little. "It just seems," He paused, searching for the right word. "Deceptively simple."

"Do you know anything about my father?" There was a little smile on her lips.

"Not really. He was a professor or something wasn't he?"

"He did some teaching." She nodded. "But mostly he was a researcher. He always said that the simple things were often the most complex." She pushed her empty cup aside.

"What did he do while you were traveling?" He seemed genuinely interested.

"Odd jobs. Gardening, painting, things that he could get paid in cash for. Sometimes he'd find someone to hire him at a regular job and pay him under the table. As I grew up, I did the same kinds of things. What about your family?" She rested her chin in her hand, watching him curiously.

"My father worked on the line at Ford. He retired just before I joined the Bureau. My mother is a housewife. She hated the idea of me being in the Marines, when I told her about being accepted to the FBI academy I thought she would never speak to me again. My father was thrilled, but he pretended to be upset for her sake." She laughed.

"What did she want you to do?"

"Accounting, or anything else that didn't involve guns. She feels better about it now though. As long as I only train other people, she figures I can't be too much in harm's way. Would you like more?" He pointed at her empty cup.

"No thanks." She smiled and glanced at her watch. "I promised to watch a movie with HB tonight anyway. I'm really glad you suggested this, though. It was good to get out for a bit."

"You actually spend time with him?" He smiled, but it was an insincere kind of smile.

"I enjoy spending time with him. Something wrong with that?" Her eyes held his.

"No, nothing at all." She didn't believe him, but she decided to let it go for now. "Maybe you'll go to a movie with me sometime, we could have dinner afterward." He continued looking at her, but his expression softened a little.

"That would be fun." She wasn't entirely certain if it would be fun or not, but she couldn't think of a nice way to say that.

* * *

"Bethany, your control is-"

"Glen Kelleher asked me out yesterday, or at least I think he did." Abe had been scolding all morning. He was right, but it wasn't helping any. The words came out in a rush. Abe looked at her for a moment. She turned away when she felt herself blush.

"Shall we go inside?" He asked. The last few times they met, they had worked outdoors. It was the only place she could experiment with the full force of her aerokinetic ability. After all of that time working on precision and control, allowing herself to let go was shocking at first. She nodded. "I'll meet you in the library." He said.

Bethany took the opportunity to back to her room and brush out her hair. She didn't mind looking like she had rolled in a leafpile when she was practicing, but walking around like that afterward just seemed unkempt. By the time she got to the library, Abe was back in the water.

"Do you mind?" He gestured to the jar of eggs. Bethany obliged, she had almost gotten used to the stench. "Thank you." She sat down and waited until he finished eating. He had agreed in the very beginning not to read her unless it was an emergency. She wasn't sure why she trusted him to stick to it, but she did.

"When did he ask?" He prompted.

"Yesterday. He took me out for coffee and we talked and he mentioned dinner and a movie and I think I said yes." Bethany was still confused by her own reaction. Normally she would have said no. Not maybe, not that she would think about it, just no. It was simpler that way. There were no questions, and no opportunity for bad things to happen.

"I don't see the problem." Abe watched her. "Didn't you have a good time?"

"Yeah, but I don't really date. I mean I have a couple of times, but that didn't work out very well." She turned and sat sideways in the chair, propped her back against one arm and rested her legs over the other.

"Your abilities interfered?" He asked.

"Once." She replied.

"What happened?" He urged. Both Abe and the professor had been encouraging her to talk about her past. Some parts were becoming easier to reveal, but there were still walls around others.

"I don't know. It was a few weeks after Daddy died. I was lonely so I went out and I met this guy. We talked a little, danced a little and he asked me out. He seemed alright, so I said yes. We went on a picnic and he got – really aggressive – and I guess I moved air away from him somehow. I watched him cough and turn blue, then he passed out. I left. Left town, left the state." That was the incident that had driven her to Dr. Parrish. She assumed he had survived, he was moving as she left.

"That was the only time?"

"That it turned out quite that bad, yes. The other one was just boring and awkward."

"In other words, very normal from what I understand." He nodded.

"Fifty-fifty isn't a stellar record. If your breathing device only worked fifty percent of the time, would you leave the water?" She asked. He thought for a moment.

"Probably not. Though relationships are much more complex than that. I'm no expert, but going to a movie and dinner with someone whose company you enjoyed seems perfectly normal and natural to me. You're not obligated to go again if you have a bad time. Besides, you have much more control now. Usually."

She laughed.

"I'm sorry." She rubbed her eyes. "I can literally create a tempest in a teapot but 'normal' throws me completely off balance." The pager on her hip went off. She could feel the color drain from her face when she looked at Abe. Davis had brought her the pager a couple of weeks before and explained that when it went off, she would be expected in the conference room. It had gone off once before. When she'd arrived it was a pre-mission briefing. Thankfully, she hadn't had to go on the mission itself.

"Seems we're being summoned." His voice was as calm as ever, he turned and swam off. Bethany learned early on that the way the building and his tank were constructed, he was able to be present in a number of different rooms without actually leaving the water. Bethany turned off the incessant beeping and tried to get hold of herself as she walked down the hall. She reminded herself that she might not have to go anywhere. When she arrived, she saw the FBI field team gathered. Manning and the professor were at the front of the room. Abe was waiting. There were two empty chairs, she sat down in the normal-sized one and hoped no one noticed her.

"Bethany, did you see Hellboy on your way here?" Manning asked.

"No." The word had a little croak of nervousness in it.

"He'll be here." The professor said. Within minutes of the assurance, Red walked in.

"Nice of you to join us." Manning said.

"Thought you'd be thrilled." He sat next to Bethany. She wondered if he could hear her heart pounding.

"Now that everyone's finally here, we can start. Professor." Manning sat down.

"In the year 600, St. Romains vanquished a dragon-like beast known as Gargoiulle. The accepted legend says that he used the power of the church to subdue the creature and a rope made of his priest's robe to lead the beast back to Rouen, where the monster was burned at the stake. Gargoiulle's head and neck would not burn, so they were mounted on the town wall. Of course, as is often the case, the legend has oversimplified the story and left out a number of salient points. The one they called Gargoiulle was not a natural creature, it was a conjured into this world by a magician seeking power. I've received confirmation that a dabbler recently conjured six similar beasts."

"We going after him too?" Red asked.

"We would be, but being that he was inexperienced, he never really had any control of his creations to begin with. They killed him and even though they're relatively weak and flawed in many ways, they have been terrorizing the countryside. We leave for France in thirty minutes, there'll be a more complete briefing on the plane."

"Bethany, you're going as too." Manning said.

"What?! No!" There was a note of undisguised panic in her voice. She dispelled the rush of gathered energy almost unconsciously. She made her way to the front of the room, past agents walking the opposite way. "Sanders said yesterday I was mediocre at best and I can't even get through-"

"You're as ready as you're going to get. You're going." He turned away and shuffled through a stack of papers.

"Professor?" She was feeling desperate now. Her eyes were pleading.

"Some of your skills aren't as developed as they could be, but the more important ones are most definitely ready." He put his hand on her back and urged her toward the door. "Besides, you won't be alone." He assured her. Bethany turned and saw Red hovering in the doorway. He held her eyes for a moment, then turned to leave.


	3. Applied Skill

3. Applied Skill

The C-130J is a versatile military transport aircraft that is designed to carry cargo, troops, and medical evacuees, depending on its configuration. The BPRD had outfitted this one to transport both people and cargo. Bethany sat with Davis and close to twenty other agents in reasonable comfort in the forward part of the cabin. Abe and the professor sat in front as well, but only about half the seats were filled this time. Behind that was an area that was designed specifically for Hellboy. Seating was sized for him, and arranged in an L shaped banquette. There was enough of it that others could join him if needed. He had his own screen for entertainment and briefing presentations, and a larger table to accommodate his larger meals. Behind that, were facilities for the comfort of the passengers. Then, the cargo portion of the plane began.

Bethany knew that she had flown to Florida with her parents when she was four, but she didn't really remember the flights or anything about the trip. Now she was flying to a foreign country with a team of government agents, a demon, a merman and an elderly professor to try and kill six dragons raised by an inept magician. The whole thing would have been laughable if she hadn't been so certain that she wasn't going to survive to see the return trip.

After they were in the air, the professor gave more specifics about the creatures. It should have helped put her mind at ease. According to him, they were smaller than she had imagined, and only active after the sun went down. They would use that flaw to their advantage and attack during the day. It all sounded entirely too simple to Bethany. If it was that easy, they wouldn't have to fly such a godawful distance to take care of it.

Bethany managed to hold it together through the presentation, but then things got quiet. She had only met a few of the agents, and none of them were anywhere near her. Davis seemed to be immersed in a book, but even if she wasn't, she knew that her liaison wasn't the comforting type. Those who weren't reading or working on something were trying to sleep. It took twenty minutes for the first wave of nausea to strike. She grabbed her small bag that had her toothbrush and a few other sundries in it and made her way quickly to the restroom at the back. Davis didn't seem to notice her departure or her return.

The next time she made her way down the aisle, most people were asleep. Even Red was snoring. When she returned again, Bethany tried to read, but found she couldn't concentrate. They had been in the air for nearly two and a half hours when Bethany made her third trip to the bathroom. Of course her stomach was empty, but sitting in the middle of a bunch of sleeping people and retching was probably not the best way to win friends. On the way out of the bathroom, her head was down and she nearly walked into Red. Her hand over her mouth stifled the surprised yelp before it could come out.

"Dammit you scared me half to death." She whispered. "Maybe you should do it again."

"Nah. Then I'd have to go back to watching movies with Myers." His stomach growled insistently.

"Well, I'm glad I'm good for something." She couldn't resist a little smile. "If you tell me what they usually bring along on these things I'll make you something."

"You?" He looked at her strangely. Bethany shrugged.

"Yes, me. Everyone else is sleeping. I do know my way around a kitchen." She walked past him into the galley and opened a large cooler.

"Yeah, but, I mean, do you know how much I eat?" He seemed surprised that she would even offer. She looked over her shoulder.

"I've seen you eat, remember? Besides, someone was very considerate." She took out a large tray of sandwiches labeled with his name and the time. She was surprised to see that he was only getting it a half an hour late. She took off the plastic wrap and moved past him again. In a way, keeping her hands busy settled Bethany's stomach a little. She turned and nearly ran into him again. This time she wasn't completely shocked.

"You want some?" He asked. There was something about the way he said it that made her smile a little.

"I guess it would be kinda novel to have something in my stomach the next time I puke." She walked around the table again. "What do you want to drink?"

"Soda." She could feel him watching her. Surprisingly enough, it didn't bother her. Bethany returned with the two liter bottle that was labeled for him, and a similarly labeled large bag of chips. She also carried a regular-size bottle of Gatorade for herself. Maybe she would eat, maybe she wouldn't, but replacing her fluids was probably a good idea either way. He was already eating when she sat down next to him on the bench-like seat. She pulled her feet up under her. "Ham or roast beef?" He asked

"I don't know if-"

"You're having one or the other, and if you won't pick I will." He said firmly.

"Ham." She said. "But only half."

He handed her half a sandwich and watched her while she took a small bite. That seemed to satisfy him and he turned back to whatever was playing on the screen. For a few minutes, she nibbled and stared in the general direction of the screen. No matter how often she saw him eat, she would never get over how quickly he finished such a volume of food. He was finished with the platter and the chips by the time she had finished her half sandwich. For the moment, it seemed to be staying put.

"It ain't gonna be that bad." He said when he was finished.

"What isn't?" She tried to sound nonchalant, and failed. He gave her a flat look. "Alright, so I'm terrified. I don't see what's so unreasonable about that."

"Nothin'." He shrugged a little and turned back to the screen. "Course I've seen these guys before. They're ugly, but without someone controlling them they're not smart enough to be much of a threat."

"Then why bother with us at all?" Bethany stretched her legs out. "It seems like it would be quicker to just take care of it locally."

"The existence of the supernatural in general is TMI for most people. They'd rather not know, so when it hits 'em in the face they shut down and call us." He looked over at her. "'Sides, you should be used to the 'ugly' part. You look at my red ass ever day."

"First of all, I have never seen your red ass." He opened his mouth to say something, but Bethany continued. "And that is not a request. Second of all, you're not ugly." She picked up the remnants of the meal returned them to the galley. He followed her.

"I'm a big red guy with horns and a tail."

"So? That makes you stand out in a crowd, it doesn't make you ugly. You want anything else?" He looked at her strangely for a minute.

"Nah. Not right now." A quiet beeping caused them both to turn. Myers came rushing down the aisle. Bethany had met him a number of times, but for some reason all of them had been uncomfortable experiences. She wondered if he felt she was in the middle of his relationship with Hellboy.

"Shit Red, I'm sorry. I set it for the wrong time. Why didn't you wake me up?" He rushed past them into the galley.

"Lil Bit was awake. I'm good." He walked back and sat down. Bethany wasn't sure when he had started calling her that, but it was long enough ago that she wasn't surprised to hear it. Myers looked surprised and a little put out.

"I was a maid, before. I-" Bethany started to explain.

"Thanks. He gets cranky otherwise." He turned and went back to his seat. Bethany still felt like she had done something wrong. She grabbed her bag, fully intending to go back to her her own seat.

"Missing Davis?" Red asked.

"Like chickens miss Colonel Sanders." She smirked and he chuckled. "But I feel like I might have overstayed my welcome."

"Not with me. 'Sides, you don't travel well up there. You puke every half hour." She sat down again.

"I thought you were sleeping." Sleep sounded wonderful at that moment. It wasn't that late in the day, but her nerves were decidedly frayed.

"Sometimes I don't sleep as deep as most people." She stretched out and tried to make her back comfortable against the arm of the bench. She switched sides and propped her feet on the other bench. That was much more comfortable.

"I'll remember that the next time I have an anxiety attack." She yawned and closed her eyes.

* * *

Damn if he didn't just want to pull her into his lap and hold her for the rest of the flight. That would probably scare the hell out of her, and that was the last thing she needed now. The kid was flat out terrified, and people could tell her she was going to be fine until they were blue in the face it wasn't going to make her believe it. He knew it though, Father knew it, Blue knew it. She was the only one who didn't know it yet. He watched her fall into a deeper sleep, then she shifted and came to rest against his arm. She made a little sighing sound and her body relaxed.

As many evenings as they'd spent watching TV together, she'd never fallen asleep snuggled against him. Liz used to, but she'd been doing that for years. Her face never changed, though. Bethany's face was different now. The little worry lines that always creased her forehead had melted away and the corners of her mouth were turned up in a comfortable little smile. He wondered if that always happened. She had calmed down a lot since that first day, but she was still so damn worried about doing something wrong.

He blamed Davis for some of that. The gossip said that Manning's preference had been that Bethany never wake up from whatever drugs they had given her to get her there. Psychokinetics were just too much trouble in his estimation. They looked too normal and slipped out of his clutches too easily. Davis was hand-picked by Manning and instructed to keep Bethany on a short leash. Trouble was, Davis went about it by using a machete to give a haircut. He could see that it hurt Bethany's feelings. The sarcastic defense was something he was familiar with.

She shifted again and he thought about putting his arm around her. Maybe, if she nodded off again some evening when they were alone, he would. At least then, if she woke up and slapped him he wouldn't have a plane full of witnesses. He leaned back and closed his eyes.

* * *

The rumble of the landing woke Bethany. She was surprised that she had slept so long, and even more surprised that she was resting comfortably against Red.

"Sorry." She mumbled and sat up straighter. She felt a blush coloring her cheeks.

"For what? I was comfortable." He said.

"Bethany, come on." Davis called. The usual annoyance in her voice was muddled by sleep. It was still there, though.

"Being summoned I guess." Bethany said. "Are you coming?"

"Nah. I tend to scare the normals. They don't bring me out until it's time to go." He was looking at her curiously when she didn't move.

"Okay, do you think you could let me go then?" She smiled a little.

"Let-?" She glanced down at his tail wrapped around her waist. "Aw geez. Has a mind of it's own sometimes. Sorry." He unwrapped it and looked away.

"It's alright, I'm not upset." She put her hand on his wrist. She smiled a little when he looked at her.

"BETHANY!" Davis was mad now.

"I'll see you soon." Bethany smiled and walked down the aisle and grabbed her bag. "So you DO know my name." She said to the scowling agent.

"Have everything?" Davis ignored the comment. She always did.

"Sure, this is a beach vacation, right?" Bethany said. She followed the rest of the group down the stairs and out onto the tarmac of a military base. Trucks were waiting to take them to a gray building. There was a brief meeting that gave a few more specifics about location, and then they were told that the only support the BPRD team would have would be vehicles and one driver for each. As far as any actual fighting, the team was on its own. Then they were shown to quarters where they could sleep for a couple of hours. Bethany was surprised that it was just past 3am.

She didn't sleep at all. Part of it was because she had slept so well on the plane. Part was because of what they were there to do, and part was because Davis was snoring away on the upper bunk. The fact that she had slept so well surprised her. It wasn't like her to sleep well in a strange place, especially a strange moving place when she was nervous. Red had an interesting affect on her though.

At six, they ate a quick breakfast and got back into the trucks again. The route had been determined the night before, but the ride into the mountainous backcountry took longer than anyone anticipated. The route was a disused dirt road that seemed to have been a magnet for fallen trees. At the end of it, they hiked for close to three miles. Until they came to a wide ravine. At one time, it looked like there had been a natural land bridge that connected the side they were on with the nearly unrecognizable ruin on the other side. Time had eroded it to a narrow ridge no more than six inches wide, most of it was less than that.

"Can we go around to the other side?" Someone asked.

"Not according to these maps. The castle sits on a tor. The landbridge was the only access." Someone else answered. Bethany thought his name was Peters. Bethany's back was to the group.

"What about ropes?" Davis asked.

"Good idea if we could get someone over there, a pulley system would get us across." Collins answered. She learned that morning that he was in charge of the team.

"So we need to get over there in order to get over there." Myers said.

"We need to decide on something pretty quick, it's gonna be dark in two hours. I don't feel like fighting six of those things at once with no cover." Red answered.

"How long would it take to climb down, cross the ravine and climb up the other side?" Myers asked.

"To get down, a few minutes after the line is set. It's at least a couple hundred feet though, I don't know if I could find a route up the other side in the time we have." Collins said.

"So if you could get a rope across, we could get over there relatively quickly, right?" Bethany asked. Everyone turned to look at her. Her heart was pounding.

"Yeah, but-"

"If you teach me how and where to anchor it, I can take it over there." She sounded almost confident. The longer they stared at her, the worse she felt.

"Bethany, I realize you're upset." Abe started. "But even in your present state, your PK-"

"I'm not talking about using my PK." Bethany said. "That's a balance beam. It's higher up and it's longer, but I CAN get to the other side." There was silence.

"You know, that might be the best option we have." Collins said. "Davis, help her with a climbing harness"

Bethany stood still while Davis wrapped what felt like several miles of nylon webbing around her.

"Lil Bit-" Red said softly.

"I can do this." Bethany said firmly, but in an equally quiet tone.

Neither had a chance to say anything more. Collins explained how the anchoring system worked and instructed her to set it as high as she could into solid rock. Once it was set, he would come over first and insure that it was set properly before anyone else went over. She explained the procedure back to him, just to make certain she had it right. It was hooked onto the back of her harness for the walk over. It wouldn't do her much good if she fell, though.

"Is your earpiece on?" Davis asked. Bethany made certain that it was. She felt for the release mechanism on the back of her harness. She turned her back to the group and took a moment to compose a shell of quiet air around herself. There were undoubtedly air currents over the ravine. She tried not to think of the dizzying height as she stepped out onto the ridge.

Bethany could feel the air currents sliding over and around her bubble of calm. The rough surface of the ridge took a few minutes to get used to. With each step her confidence grew. She had gone about a quarter of the way when the rope began to throw her balance. She stopped.

"Collins, can you take up some of the slack on the lines? The wind is starting to take them." Bethany said.

"Check." She felt motion on the lines. "Tell me when."

"That's good." Bethany said. "I'll try to maintain my pace. Can you maintain that tension?"

"Move how you need to, I'll take care of the rest." He said. She started to walk again. The ridge narrowed to little more than three inches. Even her narrow feet wouldn't fit fully on its surface. She slowed down, and set her feet carefully.

"You alright?" Red asked.

"Got narrower." She answered. "I'm fine."

Bethany stopped again when the ridge began to slope to the left. She knew looking down would do her more harm than good. She slid one foot forward for a short distance and felt it flatten out again. She considered taking a longer step, but didn't want Collins to try and to follow a different movement. She stepped carefully and continued. By the time Bethany reached the halfway point, she was certain she was going to make it without incident.

"Bethany, there's something I just discovered in reading the information I was given." Abe said.

"What's that?" Bethany asked. She was only half listening to him, but she knew he had been given a stack of papers and an old book. Most of it was written in strange symbols, the rest was probably French. He had been poring over it for the entire ride there.

"There may be guardians." He said. Bethany stopped.

"What exactly does that mean?" She asked.

"Apparently, as inept as our friend was, he did manage to utilize two of his creations as daytime guardians of the others. As soon as the halfway point is breached-"

"Like I just did?!" Bethany was fighting to stay calm, and it wasn't working. The edge in her voice was clear, her heart was pounding in her ears.

"Dammit Blue, you couldn't have found that earlier?" Red said.

"If you guys panic, I'm going to panic." Bethany said.

"Keep moving." Red said. She started to walk again, still taking care to set her feet carefully, but trying to move more quickly.

Something between a lion's roar and an eagle's scream ended the need for further conversation or speculation. The scaly creature that flew at Bethany was about the size of large draft horse. Its head and neck were covered in horny spikes. They ran in a ridge down its back and ended in a spiked club at the end of the animal's tail. Its leathery wings beat the air, talons reached out for Bethany. For an instant she was frozen, but then she dropped so that her hands were on the ridge and spun the air around the creature's wings effectively trapping it in a private tornado. In the space of two heartbeats she moved another gust to hurl the creature against the tor. The power the release of the tornado added to her emotional energy was shocking, even to her. The creature's body shattered and crumbled to the ground below as rocky rubble.

"Below you." Red said.

The second beast came straight up from deep in the ravine. Red fired three times and missed. It was climbing up the side of the ridge.

"Do they need air?" Bethany asked.

"What?" There were at least three people who said it.

"If someone knows – nevermind." She answered and created a bubble around the drooling creature's head. As quickly as she could, she took all the air out it. The beast started to struggle and fight but it kept climbing. Bethany wanted to move forward, but at least with the creature headed for her it wasn't grabbing at the rope that could easily pull her down. It slowed and then lunged forward with one massive claw. Bethany's shield slowed it down, but it still tore down her left arm and knocked her over the other side of the ridge. There was one more shot and the beast stopped and slid down into the ravine again. As she hung on for dear life, she heard it break apart.

"Talk to me." Red said.

"I'm alright." Her voice cracked as she said it. Bethany wasn't sure that she was, but she still had to get to the other side. Loose rocks slid out from under her feet as she tried to get back on top of the ridge. Bethany used the force of her fear to stabilize them enough to get the traction she needed.

She moved unimpeded and largely in a fog of terror to the other side. She planted the three anchors as high as she could.

"All set." Her voice sounded frayed and blood was dripping down her arm and off her fingers. Collins had already attached his harness to the trolley mechanism on the rope. The party on the other side held another line, presumably to pull the mechanism back. He crossed the ravine quickly. Bethany's eyes were on the anchors the whole time, but they never quivered. He made certain they were solid then turned back to the group on the other side.

"You're good, Red." He said. "You're going back after he gets here." He said to Bethany.

"On that?" She asked. "I'd rather walk."

"Not with the way you're losing blood." He said. Bethany looked down at the rusty puddle that was forming by her feet. Red hit the side of the tor hard.

"Damn, you're short." He hauled himself up and smiled a little. "And ya did good."

"Thanks." She smiled a little.

"Thirty minutes, Red." Myers said.

"Gotcha." He took a charm out of of a pouch on his belt and stepped into the crumbled entrance. Collins sent Bethany back across the ravine. This time, Bethany kept her eyes closed the whole way, it was all she could do not to scream. Peters and Davis helped her down.

She took off her jacket and let Abe wrap her arm tightly.

"You're going to need stitches." He said.

"Great. Those things aren't poisonous, are they?" She asked, looking at the three long, ragged wounds that started at the point of her shoulder and continued down to the middle of her upper arm. The upper third of each was deepest. Bruises were starting to form along the edges of each one.

"No, and I'm certain of that." She groaned when he drew the dressing tight. "Sorry. I can't stitch it here but I want to at least slow the bleeding. This wasn't meant to be so difficult, you know."

"I'm walking away from it, so I guess it went better than I expected." She tried to stay silent as he pulled the gauze sharply.

"Is that why you offered to cross the ridge?" Abe asked.

"No. I offered because I knew I could do it, and because I wouldn't be in anyone else's way in the process. I wasn't expecting that whole guardians thing, though." Her arm was starting to throb, so were her ribs. She touched them and found them surprisingly tender.

"It was buried among insignificant minutia. I hope you know I would never have sent you out there without all the information." She knew his voice well enough to know that he felt bad.

"I know. Besides, it worked out." Bethany put her arm back into her shredded sleeve and accepted the protein bar he handed her.

The half hour elapsed and everyone was on high alert. Growls and loud bangs rumbled from somewhere deep in the castle for the next fifteen minutes. Then there was silence. Red emerged a few minutes later. He came across the ravine. Even in the low light she could see the cut on his cheek and the slashes across his chest.

"Only managed to get to three of them in time. Had to fight with the fourth." He sat down on a large rock and Abe started fussing over the wounds. "Got 'im though."

"Not too bad at all." He pronounced.

"I know." He said. "What about you?" He asked Bethany.

"Nothing too terrible." She smiled a little.

Collins came back across, cut the rope and wound it around his arm.

"We all ready?" Collins asked.

* * *

Bethany wasn't sure how she finished the hike, but she knew that Red stuck close to her. The ride back to the base was lost in throbbing pain her shoulder and a creeping numbness in her hand. She didn't know where the rest of the team went, but she and Davis were left at the medical clinic.

"You don't have to stay in here with me." A nurse helped Bethany get her jacket off and started to unwrap her arm. She was surprised to see that the gauze was so bloody.

"It's alright." Davis had been unusually quiet. A doctor came in. "I wanted to say-"

"Allergies?" He asked.

"What?" Bethany's mind felt dulled.

"Do you have allergies?" He sounded annoyed.

"No." Bethany said. The nurse uncovered the wound. It looked worse than Bethany remembered but it was only oozing blood. The doctor said something to the nurse in French. She got several things out of the cupboards.

"I'm going to start an IV." She looked at Bethany's right arm and applied the tourniquet. Bethany pulled her arm away.

"What's in that?" Bethany asked. Her heart had started to race.

"Saline, to replace your fluids." The nurse responded. Bethany looked at Davis.

"No." Bethany said.

"What?" The nurse was shocked.

"Where's Abe, or the professor?" Bethany asked.

"Stop being ridiculous and give me your arm." The nurse said. She had the same annoyed sound as the doctor.

"No!" Bethany said firmly.

"Abe was checking on HB." She read the look on Bethany's face. "I'll get one of them here." Davis took out a cell phone. The doctor and nurse said spoke quietly in French. From the tone she could tell that they were upset with her.

For twenty minutes Bethany sat in the tense room.

"What are they trying to give me?" Bethany heard the tremor in her own voice.

"I didn't even think about how you came to us." He looked at the IV bag. "Saline, probably to counter the blood loss." The nurse snorted. He looked at the vials on the tray the doctor had set up. "Lidocaine, to be injected around the wounds. It acts as an anesthetic. I can stitch the wounds if you would prefer."

"Now wait just a minute, you can't just come in here and-" The doctor began. His face was red, his nostrils flaring.

"According to our agreement with your government, I can. You provide facilities and basic supplies only. We take care of our own." The merman spoke calmly. "Since you've been kind enough to arrange all the supplies already, I'll take over from here."

The nurse opened her mouth to protest but the doctor grasped her elbow. Without another word, they both left.

"I'm sorry." Bethany said.

"Nonsense." Abe put on gloves that seemed to have been designed for his shortened fingers. Bethany didn't resist when he took her arm and inserted the needle into her vein. After he stabilized it, she felt the cool fluid begin to flow. Bethany shivered a little. "You're so much a part of us now, I hadn't even thought of how the trauma of your arrival might still be affecting you."

He started carefully cleaning some of the dried blood off of her other arm.

"I haven't thought about it for months, until just now." Bethany winced but tried to hold still. "How's Red?"

"Hungry. With his accelerated healing factor, he was mostly healed by the time we got back. He was rather put out that he wasn't allowed to come with me." He filled a syringe with the anesthetic. "This will sting a bit." He began injecting.

"Damn, getting it hurt less." Bethany squeezed her eyes closed and gripped the edge of the table she was sitting on.

"Adrenaline is an almost magical substance." Abe kept injecting. The numbness that followed each burning injection was a welcome relief.

"Why wasn't he?" She was surprised that he would feel so strongly about being there with her.

"His movements are more strictly controlled than mine are in these situations." He started to clean the wounds. "I'm going to give you an injection of antibiotics before we leave, and make sure that's followed up with when we return."

"That feels weird." She was trying not to stare at what he was doing, but it was odd to feel only pressure when there should have been pain.

"Painful?" He stopped.

"No." Bethany assured him. "Kinda like it should be, but it isn't."

"If it becomes painful, let me know."

Bethany nodded.

* * *

"Would you sit down or something?" Myers said. He was clearly annoyed. Hellboy didn't care. He was annoyed too, just for different reasons.

"What's taking so long?" He covered the small, open area of the plane in four long strides, then turned and covered it again.

"I don't know, she was cut up pretty good and having some kind of an issue with the doctor." Myers turned the page of the magazine he was holding. Red knew the agent well enough to know he hadn't read a word of it. "If she had just sat there and let him sew her up she'd probably be done by now."

"Yeah, because strangers coming at her with needles wouldn't freak her out at all." He kept walking.

"Davis was there with her-"

"And we all know how close she and Davis are." He countered. Myers sighed.

"So now Abe is with her and we all know she trusts him. Are you going to do this every single time she gets hurt?" Myers asked. Red spun around and glared at the agent. "I'm just saying that she's not really cut out for this. She doesn't have your constitution or your physical strength. Fighting just doesn't come naturally to her. It stands to reason that if she gets up close and personal with anything she's going to end up hurt."

"Then yeah. I'm gonna do this every single time." He chose to ignore the comment about Bethany not being suited to this. Considering the situation and her inexperience, the fact that they weren't scraping her off the bottom of the ravine meant that she had done damn good.

Finally, the other agents started to board the plane. He knew they wouldn't have if Bethany was still being worked on. He watched the door anxiously. All of the agents – including Davis – had boarded when Bethany and Father finally stepped on the plane. She looked completely exhausted. and the way she moved told him she was in pain. Someone's jacket was draped over her shoulders. Both of them headed back toward him.

"You okay?" He resisted the urge to reach out and stroke her cheek.

"I'll heal. Besides," She smiled a little. "I'm still breathing."

"Hellboy, do you mind if Bethany travels back here with you? I think she would be more comfortable if she could stretch out."

"If you'd rather not-" Bethany said quickly.

"No. Kinda nice not sitting back here alone."

"Good." Father smiled a little and patted his arm. "We'll talk after you've had some rest, Bethany."

Father walked down the aisle. Bethany sank into the bench.

"You in any pain?" He sat next to her. She looked exhausted and vulnerable.

"Not really." She sighed. "I'm still kinda numb." The noise from take-off kept both of them silent. He was trying not to stare at her. As soon as they were airborne, the bright lights in the cabin were turned off. She sighed softly and stretched out. He moved a little closer. He knew she would be asleep soon and she might want someone to lean against.


	4. Back To You

4. Back To You

When they got back it was a little after midnight, and Bethany was struck with indecision. In spite of the fact that she had slept for most of the flight back, she still felt like she could sleep for another twelve hours or so. The thought of getting into a clean bed without having a bath was not the most appealing idea though.

She turned on the water in the large oval-shaped tub and undressed slowly. It seemed like with every item of clothing she took off, Bethany discovered a new bruise. Her thigh was bruised and scraped. She must have caught her ribs on the ridge when she fell because there was a crescent-shaped bruise that followed the curve of her ribcage. Her upper arm was mostly purple-black. Luckily the tank top she was wearing was stretchy. Lifting her arm would have been a new kind of torture.

By the time she was undressed, the tub was full. She took a couple of Tylenol, turned on the whirlpool jets, and got into the deliciously hot water.

* * *

Bethany didn't sleep for quite as long as she thought she would. By nine-thirty she was up and moving around tentatively. The ache from the night before seemed to have settled into her bones, making ordinary morning routine feel like hard work. She pulled on sweats and a tank top, but decided she couldn't stand looking at her bruises and ragged cuts that weren't covered by a dressing. She carefully slipped on one of her father's flannel shirts.

She'd barely gotten dressed when she heard a knock on the door. She was surprised to find the professor standing there. He smiled.

"Good morning, Bethany."

"Morning." She looked at him curiously. The professor hadn't come to her room since he showed her where it was that first night. Something about that made her nervous. "Do you want to come in?" She asked.

"Yes, thank you." She stepped aside and he sat down at the table in her small kitchenette.

"I haven't had my coffee yet this morning, would you like some?"

"If it's not too much trouble." He smiled. Bethany had one of those cup-at-a-time machines. She put the pod in the top and waited for the brewing to finish. She handed him the cup, a spoon, and made sure the sugar and a container of French vanilla creamer was on the table. "You're nervous."

"Well, you don't usually come to visit me." She brought her coffee over and sat down across from him.

"I know, but I wanted to make sure we could have a private conversation." He sipped the hot liquid.

"I screwed up, didn't I?" Bethany sighed.

"What would make you say that?" He asked.

"I don't know, I freaked out on the plane, then again when they tried to treat my arm."

"All perfectly natural reactions." He nodded. "In fact, I should have considered your wariness of being treated by strangers before we left. No, you did very well, all things considered. I came because I wanted to go back to a conversation we had when you first came here. I told you this wasn't a prison and that I wouldn't force you to stay. Your control is good enough that you needn't worry about your ability being ruled by your emotions anymore. While I hope you will stay, it's your choice now."

Bethany smiled a little. She only woke up once on the flight home, and that was when Myers brought HB a meal. Tolerant as he was of her, she knew he liked his space until the worst of his hunger was sated, so she had taken the opportunity to go to the bathroom. When she got back he'd asked if she was leaving. For a minute, Bethany thought he would rather be alone for the rest of the flight, but then he clarified his meaning. His tail twitched as he asked. She answered the professor the same way she'd answered him.

"I haven't even thought about leaving for months, not even the other night." The professor smiled.

"I'm very glad to hear that." He took her hand for a minute. "Will you come with me to the medical wing?"

"Ah, sure." She looked at him curiously and took a deep swallow of her coffee. "Why?"

"For two reasons, really. First, those wounds need to be checked and a course of antibiotics started. Beyond that, I want the doctor you'll be seeing to start traveling with you, if you're comfortable with her that is." He said. Bethany took another swallow of her coffee.

"Alright. Give me a minute." Bethany went into the bathroom, she hated going anywhere without brushing her teeth. "So, was Abe annoyed?"

"Not at all. He and I were concerned because Abe is one of the very few people who understands Helboy's unique biology. This time, his injuries were very minor. If you were both in need of treatment, I'm afraid an argument would break out between the two of you." He smiled a little.

"What argument?" Bethany said. "He'd be first."

"And he would say the same thing about you." The professor chuckled. "Knowing how stubborn you both are, I thought it might be wise to make other arrangements."

* * *

Dr. Janet Orman was easily the happiest person associated with the FBI that Bethany had met and she was instantly at ease with the tall, middle-aged woman. The professor stayed while she looked at Bethany's shoulder wound. The professor's eyebrows rose when Bethany took off the flannel shirt. The bruising had gotten worse since he saw it last.

"How long has this dressing been on?" Dr. Orman asked.

"I don't know, since Abe put it on." She tried to think how many hours that was and found she couldn't come up with a reliable figure. "I'm sorry, I guess I'm still a little tired."

"It would have to be close to twenty hours now." The professor supplied. Bethany winced as the tape came off. She looked down at the three lines of stitches and was glad that she hadn't eaten that morning. The slashes were jagged and the edges were beginning to swell and redden. The professor adjusted his glasses, then leaned in for a closer look.

"Is it that bad?" Bethany asked.

"No." The professor smiled at her reassuringly. "But, being injured by a supernatural creature isn't quite the same as being injured in any other way. I wanted to be certain, nothing else-" He searched for the right word. "developed. This is the only place where the creature broke your skin?"

"Yeah. I have some other bruises, but that's it for claw marks." Bethany said.

"Good." He smiled. "I'll leave you two alone now."

* * *

Bethany spent the next two and a half hours with Janet Orman. A good portion of it was spent just talking, about everything from Bethany's PK to her arrival at the BPRD. Part of the time was spent letting Janet examine the rest of Bethany's bruises, including an x-ray of her ribs. They weren't broken, but Bethany knew that. She left with orders to return in four days to make sure the heavy doses of antibiotics she had been put on were working. The stitches themselves probably wouldn't come out for a week to ten days. Until they did, she had been instructed to take it easy. At least until the general ache went away, she didn't think that would be a problem.

"Bethany!" Glen came trotting toward her. He was dressed for running, but it looked as though he hadn't gone yet. "I heard you guys were back, but I didn't expect to see you out and around today."

"Why not?" Bethany asked.

"Well, I know the pace of getting in and getting out doesn't leave much time to sleep." He smiled.

"I slept on the plane." Bethany said. "I don't want to interrupt your run though."

"You're not, I was just going to get some lunch. Would you like to join me?"

"Thanks Glen, but I'm not really up to going anywhere today." She smiled a little.

"How about the dining hall?" He shrugged a little. "I mean, sure they make a cup of coffee that'll strip six layers of varnish from a floor, but it's close by and eating there is always an adventure." Bethany couldn't help but laugh.

"You should write ads." She smiled, and walked with him. In her first days, she had been informed about the dining hall, and that she was welcome to eat there if she chose, or Davis could bring her meals, or, if she preferred, groceries so that she could cook for herself. Bethany chose the last option. It meant she didn't have to eat alone with a bunch of strangers, and she didn't have to see Davis three times a day.

"Well, maybe I exaggerate just a little bit." He found them a table near the large windows. Bethany was hungry, but the mushy-looking pasta, dried out meatloaf and tuna casserole they were serving looked singularly unappealing. She built a large salad at the salad bar. Glen opted for the pasta.

"So what's in the bag?" He looked at the white plastic bag Bethany had set on the table.

"Drugs." She answered in a hushed tone, a little smile playing on her lips.

"A side venture?" He smiled.

"Not unless the street value of antibiotics has skyrocketed in the last few months." She smirked.

"You're hurt?" He looked concerned.

"Some scratches, some bruises." She shrugged a little and was rewarded with sharp pain in her shoulder. Bethany kept the grimace off of her face. "Nothing serious."

"What happened?"

"I got close to something I shouldn't have gotten close to." Bethany found she had no desire to tell him about it.

"Okay, what does that mean?"

"That means I got hurt, but I'm still walking around and I'll heal." Her eyes were fixed on his.

"What don't you want to tell me?" He looked suspicious.

"I just don't want to talk about it." She stabbed at her salad.

"Why not? I know it was probably traumatic-"

"Glen, I appreciate the offer, but I have people to talk to about it. Abe and HB-"

"A fishman and a demon?" He looked shocked.

"That's nice. What do you call me? The blow-hard?" She was getting angry now.

"That's not what I mean." He sat back and took a breath. "Look, I don't know either one of them like you do, I just want you to know that I'm here if you need another friend."

"Thanks." She nodded. "But really, I'm alright. New topic?"

"Anything you like." He smiled a little, Bethany couldn't resist a little smile back.

* * *

"So the professor is going to ask her if she's leaving." Myers said.

"I know." Red was stretched out on the sofa, letting the cats reacquaint themselves with him. "I know what she's gonna say, too."

"You're taking it well." The agent took clean clothes off the cart.

"Sure I am, 'cause she ain't leavin'." He scratched the arching, purring felines in turn.

"You asked her?" He looked genuinely surprised.

"Haven't you been telling me all along to 'ask her'? So, I asked."

* * *

Bethany heard the knock somewhere on the edge of her sleep. At first she thought she was dreaming, until she heard it again.

"Come in." She sat up and groaned. Bethany had never been comfortable sleeping on her back, but at the moment, it was the only position that didn't hurt. She'd taken off the flannel shirt when she lay down on the sofa after lunch. Even the light fabric rubbing against her injured arm seemed like too much. She remembered watching a couple of the afternoon soaps, but she hadn't made it to four o'clock.

"Did you forget-" He stared at her, and for a minute Bethany thought she had taken off more than just her overshirt. Then she realized he was looking at purple-back upper arm. "Damn, Lil Bit." Red said. His heavy brows were drawn together.

"Oh gosh I'm sorry, I'm really late, aren't I?" Bethany rubbed at her eyes and put her feet on the floor.

"Yeah, but if you don't want to-" He still looked worried. She was glad she had a dressing over the lines of stitches.

"When have I ever missed a movie night?" She smiled a little, and tried not to wince as she got up. She didn't succeed. "What are we watching tonight?" She turned so that the worst of the bruises were hidden from his view, and pulled the shirt back on.

"Chaplin." He said.

"Sounds good." She glanced at the clock. "You're getting a meal in ten minutes or so, aren't you?"

"Yeah." He looked at her curiously. "You learned that schedule faster than Myers did."

"I just made note of when your stomach growls." As if on cue, a loud rumble emanated from his midsection. She suppressed a little smile. "I need a few minutes to get myself together. I'll be over in half an hour, or would forty-five minutes be better for you?"

"I swear you make that happen. Half hour's good." Bethany laughed softly. He turned to leave, then turned back. "You don't lock your door?"

"I live in the middle of a secret government compound surrounded by the FBI. Who's coming in?"

"Humor me." He tossed over his shoulder. Bethany rolled her eyes, but she locked the door behind him.

Movie night was usually less about the movie and more about the companionship. The same lighthearted atmosphere as always prevailed when she arrived. For a couple of hours they laughed comfortably, then one of his larger cats jumped into her lap. Normally, it wouldn't have bothered Bethany. She usually ended up with one or two of the cats crawling all over her by the end of the evening. This time though, the animal landed directly on her bruised thigh. The pained gasp was out before she could stop it. He picked up the startled feline and set it on the floor again.

"Abe said it was just your shoulder." He turned to face her.

"That's the only place I was cut. I didn't realize that my ribs and thigh were bruised in the fall until I got back here. Without the shielding-" Bethany pulled the shirt a little closer around herself, with a little shudder.

"How's that work, anyway?" She thought about how to explain it, but she didn't understand the explanation Abe had given her. The trouble was, she didn't have any better words to describe it herself.

"You should ask Abe about the technical part of it, but I can show you." Bethany moved closer to him and closed her eyes, constructing a bubble around herself. She held out her hand, palm up between them. "Take my hand."

He reached out his left hand with confidence, his eyes widened when his progress stopped just short of her hand. His fingers explored the outside of the energy membrane. Bethany was surprised that she felt him pressing against the thin wall of energy. On the ridge she'd felt the wind against it, but she hadn't been focused on it at the time. It wasn't quite like a physical sensation on her skin, but it was certainly a sensation of some kind. He looked up at her curiously.

"If you press harder, you can break through. I'm not strong enough for it to be solid." Bethany said. He pressed harder.

His fingertips moved through the barrier, but it was clearly an effort for him. She kept the shell around herself until his fingertips made contact with hers. She was surprised when he left them there.

"As scared as I was at that moment, it made the shell even stronger." Her eyes were on his hand. "Not strong enough to save me completely, but pretty close." His fingertips moved into her palm. His head was bent, watching the touch, just like she was. Bethany caressed his palm. "Course I'll never wear a strapless dress again, but I didn't have much of a chance to do that before, either." She smiled a little.

"I told 'em somebody besides Davis should go with you." His fingertips explored her palm.

"I think you're the only one who remembered. I didn't even think about it, I was too out of it. Until I was sitting there and a nurse was trying to start an IV." This was the longest physical contact they had ever had when both of them were conscious. Bethany tried to imagine sitting that way with Glen, and found it impossible. "Thank you, for wanting to be there." His hand paused.

"Who-?"

"Abe." She sensed the change in him. "I shouldn't have said anything-" She moved to take her hand away, but he gripped it lightly. She left it where it was. He turned it so that her hand rested on top of his.

"You have tiny hands." She knew he was changing the subject. She went with it.

"Maybe you just have really big hands." She smiled and glanced up at him, surprised how close together they were. The sound of the door opening broke the contact between them immediately. Each retreated to his or her respective end of the sofa, as if they had been doing something naughty.

"Davis is looking for you." Myers said to Bethany.

"Where do I always go on Wednesday nights?" She was unaccountably annoyed. Davis usually didn't seem to care where she was. The agent certainly picked an odd moment to become concerned.

"Yeah, but it's later than usual." He said. "I guess with you being hurt, she was wondering if you were okay."

"I have cuts and bruises, not brain damage." Bethany sighed and got up. "I'm not going to wander off somewhere."

"Whatcha doin' tomorrow?" Red asked.

"I don't know, there's not a whole lot I'm allowed to do until the stitches come out. Maybe I'll watch some TV or read or something."

"Want some company?"

"Always." She smiled. "Night."

* * *

Even before Myers told him, Hellboy knew about Bethany and Glen Kelleher. His liaison wasn't his only source of information, but he was the only source that seemed happy about sharing it. That alone pissed him off. Scout had kept him connected to the rest of the world after Liz left. Made sure that he ate, goaded him into showering, kept him from doing anything too suicidal on trips into the field. He was grateful for all of that, but in the intervening time Myers seemed to have decided that Red needed a constant protector.

In the beginning, he hadn't noticed so much. The only other people he saw on any kind of regular basis were Father and Abe. He saw the other agents sometimes, but only at briefings or on missions. It wasn't until Bethany showed up that he'd forged any kind of new connection with anyone. That bothered Myers from the beginning, and anyone with eyes could see it. It was almost like dealing with a jealous lover. Hell, maybe the kid felt that way. Maybe, if that was Red's thing, it would've been perfect all the way around. Course that wasn't his thing and Myers didn't seem to get that.

That didn't address the real issue though, and that pissed him off in a whole other way. He knew Glen Kelleher well enough to know he didn't like the guy. Red didn't go to the range much, but when he did Kelleher always managed to treat him like he had some kind of a disease. The few times Red had seen him around female agents, the guy became the perfect charmer. The thought of him oozing that charm all over Bethany had almost been enough to push him into telling her how he felt. Twice. The thought of scaring her off had stopped him. Maybe it wasn't logical, but the words still got stuck in his throat.

He'd almost told Kelleher what he thought of him, more than twice. Course that would be like telling Bethany, only it was even less likely to be well-received. Every time he saw her, he got more frustrated. Every time she mentioned Glen Kelleher she seemed less than excited about going out with the guy. He figured it was her natural shyness. What else could it be?

* * *

Bethany walked down the street next to Glen Kelleher and wondered how women walked around all day in heels. They had been back for two weeks, Bethany's stitches were out and she was pretty much healed. The worst of the bruises still looked ugly, but they didn't usually bother her. All of that meant that she had no more reason to put off her evening out with Glen. She did like him, but he seemed to be turning up a lot lately.

Actually, the movie hadn't been bad. She'd worried when he told her that he had a movie all picked out since they'd never talked about what kind of movies either of them liked. It turned out to be a lighthearted comedy with just enough romance to be interesting, but not enough to be embarrassing. The walk to a close-by Italian restaurant sounded nice at first, but the longer they walked the more her feet protested.

Bethany hated dressing up, but she had allowed Davis – who had been downright apologetic and quite bearable since their return from France - to talk her into wearing a knee-length dark green skirt and a cream colored blouse that draped gracefully around her neck. The heels were the only thing that looked right with the outfit. She thought the matching wool blazer she was wearing was going to be enough to counter the evening chill, but she was wrong. By the time they arrived at the restaurant, Bethany was close to shivering and dying to sit down.

They were lead through a quiet, candlelit dining room to a secluded table and given menus. There was warm focaccia waiting, and he poured herbed olive oil into a shallow bowl.

"Everything looks delicious." Bethany said, scanning the menu for something she didn't know how to make herself.

"This is one of my favorite places." He leaned closer. "I promise, they're much better than our kitchens." Bethany laughed.

"I'll take your word for that, but I cook for myself." She smiled.

"You cook?" He looked surprised.

"Yes. Why is that so shocking?" She laughed softly.

"I guess I never pictured you as being domestic." He sipped his water.

"I was a maid before. Once the family found out I could cook, I did most of that too. Actually, that was probably the best part of the job." The waiter returned.

"Have the two of you decided?" He smiled. Before she could speak, Glen did.

"Yes. The lady and I will both have the veal scallopini."

"Very good Sir-"

"No." Bethany said. Glen looked angry that she would interrupt, but he covered it quickly. "I'm sorry, but I don't eat veal. I'll have the dinner Caesar salad with calamari." She said to the waiter.

"Of course." The waiter smiled.

"Would you like to approve of the wine before I order it?" Glen asked. There was a tightness around his mouth.

"Of course not, I don't know anything about wine." She smiled sweetly. He selected a white suggested by the waiter.

"You eat squid, but you won't eat veal?" He said once the waiter left.

"That's right. Course if you had told me you were going to order for both of us, I would have let you know that beforehand." Bethany didn't feel at all apologetic to him.

"Who doesn't eat veal?" She could tell he was more upset about his plan being interrupted than Bethany's dietary preferences.

"Clearly, me." She sat back and watched him. "But we only ate together once, and then there weren't exactly a vast number of options. Frankly, I'm not sure what you're so upset about." He brought his emotions under control.

"Because I was attempting to impress you and it went totally off the rails." He smiled a little. "Calamari, huh?"

"The people I worked for had a lot of parties, and they served calamari as an appetizer a few time." She smiled back. "Cooking it isn't exactly appetizing, but the finished product is wonderful." The waiter came back and let Glen sampled the wine. When he gave his approval, the waiter poured a glass for both of them.

"So, what other hidden talents do you have?" He smiled and took some of the bread.

"I don't know really. To me, they're not hidden." Bethany laughed softly.

"Alright, well here's what I know. I know you're a damn good shot, because I taught you. I know you like to cook, because you just told me. I know you're resourceful, because of how you lived before." He leaned a little closer. "And I know you look terrific tonight." Bethany looked away and blushed a little.

"Well thank you." She smiled a little. His compliments didn't make her heart flutter, but it was nice to hear them anyway.

"You're welcome." Their meals were brought over and, for awhile, they were silent and enjoying the food.

"Let's see, what else." She thought for a minute. "I love to garden, I can sew, and knit so I guess I am pretty domestic in that way. My father taught me German, but I think I'm probably very rusty now." They let a silence grow between them again.

"So you're all healed up from France?" They were most of the way through the meals when Glen spoke again. Bethany's fork paused midair. Slowly she brought it to her lips again.

"I'm fine. Why?" She said simply. In a few short months, Bethany had become quite familiar with the BPRD rumor mill. He could be asking because he heard for something, because he was concerned, or because he wanted to get her to talk about how it happened.

"No reason. I just know that you didn't go running or to the gym for a week." He shrugged. "That's unusual for you. Must have been kind of serious to keep you away for that long."

"It wasn't. It just needed time to heal." She picked up a calamari ring on her fork.

"So, no permanent scars?" He asked. Now it was clear that he was fishing for information.

"I don't know yet, I suppose I'll have to see." Bethany sipped her wine.

"Bethany, you can't just keep all this to yourself." He was getting that frustrated look again.

"I haven't been. I told you the day after I got back that I had plenty of people to help me through it." Bethany's nightmares had begun three nights after they got back. Since then, her mornings with Abe had been less about learning to use her ability and more about coping with the realities of what she could do with it. "That hasn't changed."

"The smartass has been real helpful, has he?" The sarcasm was evident. Glen took a long swallow of wine. "What'd he do? Tell you a story about how he was swallowed by a demon and spent six days in the thing's intestine before eating his way out?"

"So you've heard that story?" Her eyes held his. "It's VERY inspirational."

"Bethany-"

"You're entitled to your opinion of HB, or any of my other friends, but you're not going to badger me into agreeing with you. I wouldn't do that to you, it's not your place to do that to me."

He let the topic drop, but it took until dessert for the tension to ease from the conversation again. In the car, she was able to laugh again but she was starting to wonder if it was always going to be such hard work just to spend time with him. In the lobby, Bethany thanked him for a nice evening, but pretended to miss his hints that he'd like to see her suite. She said goodnight from a distance, too.

She carried her shoes down the corridor, hoping not to disturb anyone. She had never really shaken the cold from earlier and the chilly floor was making her shiver all over again.

"Hey." Red's deep voice startled her into dropping her key. He was bare-chested and wearing sweats, as he often was when he relaxed.

"How do you manage to be that big and that quiet?" She picked it up.

"I dunno, same way I manage to be so good-looking and so humble at the same time I guess." She smiled a little. "I scare ya that bad?" He was looking at the tremors going through her body.

"I'm just cold. Did I wake you?"

"Nah, it's not that late. You have fun?" She turned away from him and unlocked the door.

"Sure." She wasn't facing him when she said it.

"Yeah, I should've known by how you're glowing with joy." He followed her into the room.

"It's late, I'm just tired." She turned the lights on, her back was still to him.

"It ain't that late." That tone told her that he wasn't buying a word of it. Bethany turned to face him.

"You're right. I'm just-" She shook her head. "Cold. I need to change."

"Go ahead, I'll wait." He stood there, staring at her.

"Wait?" She looked at him curiously.

"Yeah, we're going to go and have a beer. I woulda brought it with me, but, if I sit on anything in here you'd have to replace it. 'Sides, you don't have an ashtray." Bethany stood there looking up at him. He had that 'this is what's going to happen, so you'd better get used to it' tone. She'd argued with him when he was in this mood before, but it took a lot more energy than she had at the moment. The idea of being with him was comforting in a way. She sighed.

"Fine." Unlike his room, her bedroom and sitting area were separate. She closed the door behind herself. When she emerged again, she was wearing gray thermal leggings, a matching top, and a long-sleeved t-shirt that came to the middle of her thighs. Her feet were wrapped in two pairs of wool socks. Red was looking at the only framed photograph she had of her parents together.

"They had just gotten married. The Justice of the Peace's wife took the picture and sent it to them." Bethany she stood at his elbow and smiled at the picture.

"I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay, if I didn't want people to look at it I wouldn't have put it out. I can dig out the photo album, if you like." By this time, she was used to looking so far up to look into his eyes.

"Some other time." He set the picture down and walked toward the door, Bethany followed. "You in it?"

"Yeah, but I was the ugliest baby for four counties." Bethany laughed a little.

"You had a tail too?" He asked.

"No. Just a purple rash all over my face until I was ten months old. My mother thought I was going to look that way forever." She smiled a little and sat in her usual end of his couch. He handed her a beer and sat down. Bethany took a sip, more to please him than because she really wanted it. She cleaned off a spot on the coffee table and set it aside. He lit a cigar and sat there silently, his tail twitching.

"What?" Bethany asked.

"You really like him?" He asked. The question sounded like it had been building awhile. Bethany found she didn't know how to answer it.

"He's-" She stopped. "I-" She stopped again. She knew he turned to look at her, but she wasn't looking at him. She gathered her thoughts and was about to speak when an alarm started to sound.

"Ah crap." She could hear the frustration in his voice.

"What?" She looked over at him.

"They want us." He got up and she followed suit, in spite of the butterflies in her stomach. He stopped in the doorway. "Do you?"

"I liked the idea of someone liking me that way, because it's never happened before. Him personally, probably not." She said. There was no time to say any more, although he looked like he wanted to. Whatever it was – if it was anything – it would have to wait.


	5. A More Perfect Union

5. A More Perfect Union

Hellboy figured he shouldn't have been there, and Bethany damn sure shouldn't have been there. They were only werewolves. With the right ammo, anybody who's a half-decent shot can kill a werewolf. What the hell good was an aerokinetic against something you just shoot? Not to mention the fact that the ink was barely dry on Bethany's medical clearance. Manning didn't give a shit about any of that. On the two hour ride to the location he'd told her what to expect, but the back of a garbage truck was no place to bring up anything else.

When they got there, they split up. Again, not his idea, but probably expedient. Reports were of a total of twelve. His murmured spell told him that was accurate. Between the two groups, they got rid of the first ten easily enough.

He'd heard Bethany was a good shot, and that rumor was true. The agents told him later that first two she got were clean kills, just like the other two her group took out. His group got six. The last two were sneaky bastards. They were circling around to regroup and their quarry was doing the same when he got one of them. He was close enough to see the exhaustion etched on Bethany's face when the last one launched itself at her from behind. She turned and fired, but her aim was off. The silver drove the demon back into hiding, but didn't didn't kill the physical body. The thing took its human form again, and started to scream that Bethany was a murderer.

Bethany looked like someone had punched her in the gut. It didn't help that one of the agents picked that moment to shoot the thing in the head. He didn't know what happened in Bethany's head at that instant, but there was nothing in her eyes by the time he got to her. He didn't think she heard him threatening the agent. He knew for a fact she didn't hear anything else he said on the ride back. She was curled up, hugging her knees and she had one of her shields around herself. His fingers caressed the outside of it, and hoped she felt some comfort from it.

Father said it was some kind of psychological shock and they kept her in the medical wing for forty-six hours. Red knew how long it was because he spent almost the exact same amount of time in the waiting area. Some shrink tried to get her to talk, but as far as he knew she said maybe three words in the whole time she was there.

An hour after she was released, Red left for another trip into the field. He was glad no one mentioned Bethany going along, someone would've had a fight on their hands. They were gone for three days. When they got back, he learned she hadn't been out of her room.

* * *

Bethany lay on the sofa, not sleeping. She didn't clearly remember the last time she had slept for any length of time, but she knew it was before. Every time she closed her eyes she saw that woman, the one she'd helped kill. If exhaustion took her past that point, the screams echoed in her ears along with the sickening sounds of blood, brains and a body hitting the ground. She'd slept in twenty-minute spurts and never more than twice a day.

Glen had come by several times, but she hadn't answered the door. Davis came in at least once a day, so did Janet. Both of them tried to get her to talk, or to cry, or to sleep, or something to try and release some of it. She didn't seem able to do anything. It was all just stuck there.

She lay there, avoiding it all, trying to will it away and wall it off from her consciousness when there was another knock. It was too late for Janet or Davis. She was in no mood to talk to Glen. She lay there, silent. Whoever it was would go away. The knock came again, more insistent this time.

"Bethany?" She recognized Red's deep voice, but he almost never used her name anymore. She wasn't sure if she could face him. "I ain't goin' away."

Bethany knew him well enough to know that he wasn't. She got up and opened the door a little.

"You look like hell." He said.

"Well thank you for dropping by to tell me." She started shut the door again but he stopped her, and opened it wider.

"You're welcome. Come on, it's Wednesday night." He took her hand. Bethany stayed where she was.

"I don't feel like watching a movie." She didn't try to take her hand out of his, but she didn't move either.

"Okay, so we'll sit there and stare at the walls. Either way, you're gettin' outta here." He said firmly.

"I'm not going anywhere. I haven't even showered today." This time she did take her hand out of his.

"Alright, you got half an hour."

"Fine, I'll be over then." She turned away again.

"No. I'll wait." He walked in and shut the door behind himself.

"You'll-?" Bethany was somewhere between stunned and mad as hell.

"You wanna argue? Okay, we can argue. We argue for ten minutes, you'll have twenty left." He just stood there and looked at her.

"Pretty sure you're going to win, aren't you?"

"Yep." Tired as she was, she could see that there was concern under the bluster.

"I'm not going to talk about it." She said, her heart was starting to pound.

"Fine." He shrugged. "I'm not gonna ask you about it. Twenty-nine minutes."

Bethany didn't say a word, she just rolled her eyes and slammed the bedroom door behind herself. She slammed the bathroom door too. In the shower, she tried to get her anger under control. She knew he and the others had been away, and she had worried about him. By now she knew he could take care of himself and then some, but she cared about the big guy. It made sense that he might be worried about her too. Seeing him reminded her of that night, though.

It hadn't been so bad in the beginning. She was tired, but the idea of being turned into a werewolf was enough to keep her awake and alert. Bethany had hunted animals before. It was one of the ways she and her father survived and kept themselves fed. The first two she shot were like shooting any other animal. She felt a little twinge of guilt, but it certainly wasn't anything traumatic.

The group she was with was within sight of Red's group when he shot one at close range. That didn't really bother her either. He'd been the one to warn her that one was coming at her from behind. The quick turn threw her aim. Bethany wouldn't let herself go any further into the memory. Logically, she knew it wasn't his fault. Logic wasn't what was ruling her mind at that moment though.

She turned off the water and dressed in pink sweats. The outfit looked cheerier than she felt. He knocked on the bedroom door.

"Time's up. You decent?"

"No." She answered without thinking.

"Too bad." He opened the door as she was brushing out her wet hair.

"Hey! What if I hadn't been dressed?" She blushed deep crimson, even though she was fully clothed.

"You'd have hurried up. Ready?" She walked past him, her arms crossed over her stomach.

"I think I need a lock for that door, too." He made sure she walked out first. Even though he didn't touch her, she could feel him close behind her as she walked down the hall. Bethany wondered if he thought she was going to try and escape.

As soon as he opened his door, a veritable flood of mewling cats and kittens trotted out from every conceivable hiding place. She walked in all the way, dropped to one knee and greeted them before curling up at her end of the sofa. For half an hour, she watched images on the screen blankly. She knew he was talking about something, but she had no idea what it was. He didn't seem to expect a response from her, either.

Bethany didn't know what made her eyes fill with tears, she knew as soon as it happened that in seconds it was going to overwhelm her. She got up.

"No." He reacted faster than she'd expected.

"Please-" The word came out in a sob. She turned her face away from him and resisted weakly when he pulled her into his arms. He held her against his shoulder, and she wasn't able to hold back the flood of emotion any longer. After a momentary struggle, she clung to him.

* * *

Crying women weren't his thing. Hell, _anybody_ crying wasn't his thing. When he saw her though, the state she was in shocked him. He'd heard that she wouldn't talk to anyone, he didn't think she'd look so haunted. He couldn't fix it for her, but he could get her talking again. At least, that's what Myers had done for him. Course his outbursts of emotion had run more toward violence than tears, but he wasn't a girl either.

He didn't know how long her body was wracked by sobs, and he didn't think she heard a word of what he said to her while it was. Honestly, he was glad about that part. He didn't know what he was supposed to say to someone in that state. He knew for a fact that she smelled like sweet pineapple and vanilla, even though he was trying hard not to notice. He'd pulled her into his lap, and she'd curled her body around his. His left hand cradled the back of her head. The fingers of his right hand rested gently at her waist.

Once the worst of her anguish passed, he felt her body relaxing into his.

"How can you still be so nice to me?" Her face was turned away.

"Why wouldn't I be? I mean, I guess you can be a pain in the ass sometimes, but I'm pretty much used to ya." He felt a short little laugh shake her body.

"I killed-"

"A demon." He said firmly. "The person it lived in was dead a long time ago. Had nothing to do with you."

"But-"

"No buts, kiddo. You didn't hurt anything human." He murmured close to her ear.

"I keep seeing her head-" She paused. "At the end."

"You had any sleep?" He asked.

"I dunno, twenty minutes here and there."

"I'll take that as a no." He stroked her back lightly. She let out a comfortable little sigh that made his breath catch in his throat.

"I should go." She murmured.

"Why?"

"Because I'm probably gonna fall asleep." She stayed where she was.

"Sounds like a good idea." She mumbled something about him being uncomfortable, but exhaustion pretty much took over. It didn't take long for her to be sound asleep. Red knew she should have just taken her back to her room, but he couldn't make himself let her go completely. He kissed the back of her head softly, and shifted her body so that she was resting next to him. She shifted again and then found comfort, the last of the tension left her body.

He lit a cigar and stretched out. This wasn't how he wanted to get her into his arms, but she seemed comfortable enough there for the moment. One of her hands rested on his chest, the other was curled up under her somewhere. He studied her face. Some of the tension was still in her forehead and around her mouth. He stroked her back lightly and hoped her memories left her alone long enough for her to get some actual rest. The fact that he liked the way she felt curled up against him was just a bonus.

* * *

When Bethany woke up, her arm and hand were asleep. The next thing that cut through the fog of sleep was deep snoring. She opened her eyes to find her her head was pillowed comfortably on Red's chest, one arm was around his waist. His left arm and tail were wrapped around her. He was stretched out with his feet resting on the coffee table. Bethany remembered being very sleepy after she cried, but she hadn't thought he would just let her fall asleep like that. She certainly didn't think he would just stay there with her all night. She glanced at her watch and saw it was a little after seven in the morning.

Bethany knew she had to get up, but even if she could get out from under his arm, his tail was wrapped around her waist. She knew that's what she should do. He was so warm though, and she loved the sensation of being close to him. She sighed deeply and reminded herself that he didn't think of her as anything but a friend. She arched her back, pressing closer against his body for a moment.

"What time is it?" His voice was sleep-roughened.

"A little after seven." She answered, sitting up slowly. His arm let her go, his tail didn't.

"Damn, you always get up at this hour?" He sat up.

"No. I'm usually up more around eight. Sorry."

"For what?" He rubbed his eyes. "I been woke up early before."

"For falling asleep here to start with. I didn't plan on doing that." Bethany realized she was blushing, she couldn't quite look at him.

"Yeah, but you slept." He readjusted his position, then pulled her close again. Bethany relaxed into him.

"Yeah." She smiled a little. "You probably think I'm a total nutcase."

"Nah." He smiled a little. "I think you never seen anything like that before in your life. You gonna be alright with it?"

"With a little time and a little help, I think I will be." She looked up into his eyes. "Thank you."

"Anytime." He stroked her back softly.

"I felt you trying to comfort me, that night. On the way back." She lowered her eyes again. "I mean, not like I feel you touching me now, but I felt it."

"I was hoping you did. Kinda made me worry when ya didn't answer, though." One stone finger traced her jawline lightly, she looked into his eyes again.

"I just couldn't put it all together in my head. I kept thinking I killed someone's mother." He opened his mouth to speak, but she went on. "The logical side of me is working on understanding that I didn't. Emotionally, it might take a little longer."

"Am I gonna have to drag you out of your room again? Cause I will." She laughed, his tail tightened around her waist.

"I know you will, but I don't think that will be necessary." She looked away again. "I was really mad at you for that, you know."

"Yeah I know. Still mad?" One stone finger caressed her jawline, she looked up at him.

"No. But if you _ever_ walk in while I'm getting dressed again, I'll-" She poked his chest lightly.

"You'll what?" He raised his eyebrows, his eyes fixed on hers. A little smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"Well, I don't know yet." She fought to maintain a serious expression. "But whatever it is, you're not gonna like it." Bethany smiled and snuggled closer. Something about the way he touched her changed. Or she thought it did, and it made her heart skip a beat.

"I should go." She murmured.

"Why?" A warm stone finger caressed her cheek again. Bethany closed her eyes and found it nearly impossible to think of a good reason.

"Davis." She said finally. He made a noncommittal little sound and moved forward. Bethany felt her heart start to race. When his lips were barely an inch from hers, Bethany put her hand on his face and stopped him. She didn't back away.

"If this is just a sympathy thing or something, I promise you I'll misinterpret it as more. If you don't want that-" Her voice trembled as she said it.

"I look worried to you?" Bethany could feel his breath. Her fingers traveled down to the front of his chest. His head started to move forward again, this time they were interrupted by a sharp rapid knock on the door. He moved away from her with a frustrated growl.

"I'm gonna kill whoever that is." He grumbled.

"Red have you seen-" Myers started. Davis was behind him. They both looked at Bethany and then at Red. "Okay...ah...mystery solved then." He and Davis back out of the door, but they left it open.

"I really should-" Bethany lowered her eyes.

"Yeah." He sighed. "If you felt weird or anything-"

She kissed his cheek softly as she got up.

"Wasn't where I was aiming." He smiled a little.

"A girl doesn't want to have her first kiss in front of an audience." She whispered. He gripped her hand.

"Now I'm really gonna kill 'em." He said. Bethany laughed softly.

"I'll see you later, if you want." She smiled.

"Like I'd say no to that." He smiled and walked out the door without acknowledging either agent. "MYERS!" She heard Red roar. Davis came trotting after her.

"Bethany-." The agent followed Bethany into her room.

"Whatever you want to say is going to have to wait until I get out of the bathroom." Bethany had been sheltered, but she wasn't an idiot. She knew exactly how it must have looked from the outside. Immediately denying that anything happened would only make it look like something did. She decided not to even mention that aspect of it. Davis was going to think whatever she wanted anyway.

"You weren't here, your bed hadn't been slept in-" Davis started as soon as Bethany emerged into the sitting room again.

"Coffee?" Bethany started a cup for herself.

"No. Do you know-"

"There are cameras all over this place. I'm surprised Big Brother doesn't watch me pee. How could you not know where I was?" The near-constant observation was something that had taken Bethany time to get used to. Cameras scanned the corridors and every public space at the facility. The only places that weren't monitored were sleeping quarters and bathrooms. The medical wing was monitored in a similar way, with the privacy of patients being maintained during treatment.

"The cameras in this sector were down last night." She said. "And with the state you were in, when I didn't find you in here I thought something had happened to you. Apparently, something did."

"Yes. I slept." Bethany sat down at the table and watched the agent pace.

"You expect me to believe that you've been halfway comatose for days, you spend the night 'sleeping' with Hellboy and now you're all better?" She ignored the agent's insinuation.

"No, I'm not all better. The night's sleep put me in a better frame of mind to start getting better though." She sipped the hot coffee. The thought of eating still turned her stomach, but the coffee tasted surprisingly good. "What exactly did you think happened to me? The cameras weren't out in the whole complex."

"You were mentally unstable and you were gone." The agent tried to speak slowly. "I didn't know what to think."

"And I'm a flight risk. It'd be your ass if you lost me. Don't forget that." Davis looked as if she had been slapped in the face.

"Who told you that?"

"Does it matter? It's true, isn't it?" Bethany said. The agent was silent. "That's what I thought."

"It's my job." Davis finally said.

"I know. You've done your job. I'm not dead, and I haven't escaped. Now you can get out."

"Bethany-"

"You need to watch me shower too?" Bethany's gaze was cold. Davis took a deep breath.

"Do you need anything?" She asked.

"No, but I am going to go see Janet. Don't send out the cavalry." Bethany shut the bedroom door.

* * *

Bethany found that Abe and the professor were both away, but Janet directed her to a therapist named Stan Bickers who helped agents deal with the traumatic stresses of the unusual fieldwork required by the BPRD. According to him, they met soon after their return but Bethany didn't remember. She wasn't certain she was going to like the pudgy, balding man at first either. By the end of the first hour, she was comfortable with him. By the end of the second, she was comfortable enough to begin to talk about that night. She made an appointment to meet with him again the next morning. Everything she was feeling hadn't gone away, but Bethany knew she would be able to unravel it.

Bethany ate a little bit of lunch and then decided that she couldn't sit in her room anymore. She dressed in running clothes, bypassed the gym and set out on one of the jogging paths that surrounded the facility. Some of them lead into wooded area, but the sight of the trees made her feel like she couldn't breathe. She opted for the fork that took her through a field and around a small pond.

As she ran she turned she started to pick at the entwined knot that her personal life had become. It used to be easy. When she'd started to show an interest in boys, her father watched her like a hawk. After that intense, hormonal time, her interaction with the opposite sex was still limited by Bethany's shyness and fear of revealing herself. She liked Glen, most of the time. The thought of seeing him when she was upset was the absolute last thing she wanted. He was too much work to be with when she was feeling good, probably because she couldn't ever be what he thought she should be. Stringing him along wasn't right either, though.

HB didn't come off as the comforting type at first. In fact, by looks alone he would seem like the last person to reach out to for any kind of emotional support. His sarcastic front didn't do much to change that first impression. Maybe it was a good thing that she a front of her own, it helped her see what he was really saying sometimes. Of course, thinking of him at all made her think of their almost-kiss, and that excited the butterflies in her stomach again. She was smiling a little and letting herself get lost in her musings when she got back to the building.

"You fucked that freak?!" Bethany ignored the shout at first. There was no way someone could be shouting such a thing at her. Glen grabbed her arms and spun her around to face him. Bethany broke his grip and shielded herself automatically.

"What are you talking about? I haven't done anything." She could barely get the words out. She'd expected whispers and stares, not loud accusations.

"Bullshit! You were in there with him all night, you expect me to believe that nothing happened?" He tried to grab her arms again, but didn't try to force his way through the shielding. People were slowing down to watch the developing scene. It made Bethany want to go and hide.

"Do we have to discuss this here?" She asked.

"Oh yeah." His anger changed his whole face into something frightening. He gestured at passing people. "They all know you're his whore. If you didn't want them to know you should have been a little more careful. Or are you just too hot for his cock to care what anyone else thinks?"

"All I did last night was sleep. Whether you believe it or whether you don't, I don't really care. That's the truth." Bethany fought to keep the tremor out of her voice. "I hadn't slept in days-"

"Even if I believe this, which I don't, you didn't think of asking _me_ for help?"

"No. I never thought of asking you for help, because you make me worry I'm going to say or do something wrong. I don't worry about that with HB." He stepped back as if he had been slapped. "I'm sorry, it was never my intention to hurt you. I like your company, but I don't feel the same way about you that I feel about him. I don't think I ever will."

"Of course he just accepts you, what's he going to do? Ask you to find another freak show? You could be normal-"

"I'm exactly as I'm supposed to be. I'm sorry you can't see that." Bethany was exhausted by the drama. "And I've said as much as I'm going to say about this. I'm sorry you were hurt or embarrassed by what you think happened, that was never my intent." She turned and walked away.

"You're just going to walk away from me?" He followed her. Bethany kept the shield around herself. She was fairly certain that he was only following so that it wouldn't look like she was in control of the situation.

"Yes, I am." She answered calmly.

"You realize what you're doing?" He looked stunned that she wasn't about to beg for his forgiveness.

"Yes." She answered. He stopped in his tracks. Bethany kept walking.

* * *

Red couldn't remember the last time he was so pissed off at Myers. The fact that he and Bethany were constantly interrupted was bad enough, but when the agent had suggested that Red would need clean sheets, it was all the demon could do to hold his temper. It wasn't that he didn't think about her that way, he did. It was just that everyone with eyes could see the state that she had been in. The idea that she would have come out of it to go to bed with him was completely ridiculous and insulting.

He'd spent most of the day working out and giving Myers the silent treatment. Part of it was because he that would bother Scout more than yelling would, part of it was because of Bethany. Red had no illusions about himself. He was a big, red demon with a stone hand and an irritable disposition. She managed to see through all of that to his softer side, but the rest of the world didn't. He didn't want to saddle her with the title of 'the cute girl who sacrificed a normal life to be with the freak'. On the other hand, she'd never shown the slightest desire to go back out into the world. From what he'd heard, she wasn't particularly comfortable even going out for the afternoon. He knew for a fact the first bond she'd made was with Abe.

As it got later, he started to wonder if he had been jumping the gun to wonder about any of it. She might have been afraid to hurt his feelings that morning. Or she might have reconsidered the whole thing afterward. When Myers brought his final meal of the night, he had almost given up on seeing her.

* * *

Once Bethany got back to her room she showered and napped fitfully for awhile. By the time she woke up, it was later than usual. Hopefully, he would understand that her body was still recovering from the prolonged lack of sleep. Getting dressed was another question. When she thought he looked at her as 'one of the guys' she didn't really think too much about what to wear. Now she was standing in front of her closet, picking through the clothes in a way she hadn't before. Finally, she decided that all this agonizing was ridiculous. He'd seen her bruised, bleeding, crying and mentally unbalanced, and he wasn't put off yet. She grabbed leggings and a long t-shirt. She made sure the t-shirt would cover her upper arm. It wasn't scabbed or bruised anymore, but the newly-formed scars were particularly ugly.

She walked the little ways down the hall in her socks. His door was open a little, as it usually was. She knocked on the metal frame.

"Red?" She hadn't meant her voice to be sound so tentative.

"Didn't think you were comin'." He said.

"I'm sorry I'm so late." She shut the door behind herself. "I fell asleep."

"You sleep good?" She went to sit at her end of the sofa but he took her hand and pulled her down next to him. Bethany blushed a little and curled up against his side.

"Well, better than I have been." She sighed and relaxed against him. His stone arm rested around her. "Stan told me-"

"Stan?" His tail wrapped around her waist. She couldn't help but smile a little at the sensation.

"Stan Bickers. He's a therapist, Janet introduced me to him. Are you always so warm?" She looked up at him with a little smile.

"It's a demon thing." He wore a little half-smile. "This Stan guy, is he kinda short and fat?"

"Yeah, you've met him?" She asked.

"He was the only one allowed to see you when you were in the medical wing."

"He told me he met me then. I didn't really remember it, but I know they sedated me at one point." Bethany could feel any residual nervousness draining away. "Anyway, he told me the dreams were my unconscious trying to work through it, or something."

"You gonna see him again?" His left hand traced over her fingers as they rested on his firm abdomen.

"Yeah, every day for an hour in the morning. For a little while anyway." Her fingers reached out to his, stroking them lightly. "The every day thing might only last for a couple of weeks."

"Then you took a nap?"

"No, then I went for a run." She looked away. She really didn't want to talk about the scene with Glen. He might have even heard about it by now, anyway.

"Okay, you wanna tell me the whole story, or should I guess?" She looked up at him.

"Who told you?" She sighed.

"Nobody. Your back got tight." He smiled a little.

"So that's why you do that." She laughed softly. "Apparently the rumor mill has started, and Glen decided there needed to be a big embarrassing scene."

"Damn, I'm sorry." He sighed deeply and turned away. She reached up and touched his chin, he looked down at her again.

"I'm not sorry." She saw surprise flash across his face. "I mean, I am about the public yelling part, but it wasn't like I was gonna see Glen again anyway. The rest of them can think whatever they want to think."

"You really mean that." He seemed surprised to hear it.

"I really mean that." She smiled a little.

"So about this first kiss thing." He was smiling a little. Bethany looked away.

"I should never have said-"

"Yeah ya should." He pulled her closer. Bethany's heart fluttered in her chest, but her body was relaxed against his. One arm slid around his neck. When her mouth was an inch from his, Bethany paused. "Somethin' wrong?" He murmured. The side of his nose rubbed against hers. It sent excited shivers down her spine.

"Waiting for the interruption." She whispered.

"Ain't gonna be one." He smiled and moved forward again.

Their first contact was awkward and uncertain. Both shifted slightly, and their mouths found a more perfect connection. His tongue caressed her lips. Bethany was completely caught up in the physical sensations and the emotional chords they were striking. Her lips parted easily, and she let him take control of the kiss. A little mewling sigh seemed to move through Bethany's whole body. His tongue explored her mouth and her tongue teased it. She felt his deep groan as much as she heard it. His arms tightened around her. The world contracted, until there was nothing else in it except him. Bethany let herself get completely lost in the moment.


	6. Holding Pattern

6. Holding Pattern

Bethany walked back from the medical wing in a fog. She'd just finished her seventh appointment with Stan Bickers, and she was feeling much better. She was able to sleep, though she credited Red with some of that. She'd been falling asleep in his arms most nights. After he brought her back to her own room, the comforting smell of his body and his cigars clung to her clothing and her hair. She was able to imagine that he was still close-by. Stan was helping her make sense of the rest of it, but today he'd asked about her mother.

She had gotten used to talking about the incident at her mother's funeral, and even about those early, confusing days on the run. He hadn't asked about any of that, though. He'd wanted to know if Bethany had grieved the loss. Bethany had told him that she had.

As she walked back to her room she wasn't sure. Everything had been so muddled in those first days after the funeral. She knew the focus had been on avoiding the press, avoiding the crazies, and after she and her father escaped, on avoiding notice. She'd had to learn a new name, a new history and somewhere in all that her mother seemed to have gotten lost. She didn't know what that all had to do with the werewolves, but Stan seemed to know what he was doing. He did say he would be clearing her for fieldwork after three more sessions. She hoped there wouldn't be a mission until that happened. Watching Red leave would put knots in her stomach. Logically, that made no sense. It wasn't like she could take care of him, but there was something about being there.

The smell of Chinese food hit her as soon as she stepped onto the living unit, and it snapped her out of her reverie. Davis was waiting at her door with several paper bags in hand.

"Hi." Bethany tried to hide the suspicion in her voice.

"Hi." Davis seemed uncertain herself. "I thought you might like to have some lunch with me. I think it might have gotten a little cold, though."

"I have a microwave." Bethany lead the agent inside and let her start unpacking the food. "Who else is coming?" She smiled a little. Davis smiled back.

"I wasn't sure what you liked."

"You could have asked." Bethany put several of the paper cartons in the microwave and turned it on.

"What would you have said?"

"Fair enough." Bethany's claws had definitely been out for the past few days. She was sure part of it was the stress, part of it was the fact that she and Red had been interrupted at such a crucial moment. None of that was really Davis' fault, but Bethany had always had a difficult time reconciling with people she had pushed away. She traded the now warm food for some that was tepid and got out plates and cutlery. "I have soda, coffee or orange juice."

"Whatever you're having." Davis sat down. Bethany poured soda for both of them and dug up some serving spoons. It wasn't like she did a great deal of entertaining, she found herself woefully lacking in utensils. The two women served themselves silently.

"I'm not good at relating to people." Davis started. "When I was assigned here I was mad. It's not what I wanted, and I felt like all my training was going to waste."

"I suppose they don't teach classes in mollifying irascible aerokinetics." Bethany smiled a little, Davis smiled back.

"Not exactly. Though they're very big on keeping superiors happy. At first I bought into what Manning was telling me. Then we went to France, and I got some idea of what you guys do." Bethany didn't need to ask what Manning's opinion of her was. The few times she'd had to deal with him, she found him to be openly contemptuous of Red, and only slightly less so to Abe and her. "I really was just concerned about you the other morning. I had no idea you and HB were like that."

"We weren't until about thirty seconds before you two walked in." Bethany smiled a little. Davis glanced up at her. "I mean, physically. The emotional part of it was there for awhile I guess. I'm not really good with feelings sometimes."

"You really just slept." The agent said.

"It's not as juicy as what's going around, but, the truth usually isn't." Bethany smiled a little.

"And then Myers and I blunder in like scolding parents." Davis sat back in her chair. "No wonder you were so upset."

"Logically I know you didn't plan it that way." Bethany said.

"I would've been just as mad." The was a little silence that grew between them.

"What did you want to do before?" Bethany asked. It was the first personal question she had ever asked of Davis, and she wasn't sure how it would be received. Bethany braced herself for rejection.

"Profiling." She answered, a little smile on her lips. "Now I don't know if I'd be any good at it. I never could figure you out."

"Well, my father taught me all about misdirection from the time I was six." She laughed softly. "Maybe I'm not the best test."

By the end of the afternoon, Bethany still wasn't certain that she trusted Davis, but at least she didn't feel like the other woman was her enemy anymore. Myers was a different story, but she hoped that he would eventually relax a little around her.

* * *

Bethany relaxed against Red's warm side. They were supposedly watching TV, but neither one was really paying attention. The silences between them were back, but now they were comfortable silences. When a commercial came on, Bethany got up and put his stainless steel popcorn bowl back on the cart.

"Be back in a minute."

"Where you goin'?" He grabbed her hand lightly.

"To the bathroom." She was getting used to the possessive side of him.

"What, you think I go in a bucket? Use mine."

"Your bucket?" Bethany smirked.

"My bathroom." He looked at her from under heavy brows.

"I don't like your bathroom." She sat down again.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing, except there are piles of towels and clothes everywhere. I always feel like creatures live under them and they're just waiting for the right moment to spring out and grab me." She was still smiling slightly. He was fighting a little smile himself.

"It's past their bedtime. 'Sides, they all know if anyone's gonna grab you, it's gonna be me." He smirked, Bethany couldn't help but blush a little. She looked away.

"Well, I hope they all got the memo." She kissed his cheek and got up. Part of her reluctance was the mess in the bathroom. Part of it was because she felt that his bathroom was his private space, and even though they were getting closer she didn't want to just intrude on his space without an invitation. When she got back, she curled up against him again. He waited until she was comfortable, then tugged up her right pants leg, revealing her calf.

"Hey!" She giggled and covered her leg again. He smirked, ignored her protest and lifted the front of her t-shirt and tank top, exposing just a couple inches of skin. She pushed against his shoulders and curled up a little, giggling even harder.

"What was in that popcorn?" She laughed.

"Nothin'." He grinned and lifted her right sleeve.

"Then what are you doing?" She squirmed in a different direction, still giggling.

"Makin' sure nothing crawled out and got ya." He reached for her left sleeve, Bethany backed away quickly and held it in place.

"Nothing did." She tried to maintain her smile, but he caught the change in her immediately. She had never pulled away from him before. "Just like you said, they were all sleeping." She looked away.

"I saw it happen." He said quietly.

"Then you don't need to see it again." Bethany said firmly.

"And after we got back." He moved closer.

"You saw the bruises after we got back, the rest was covered." She knew hiding the newly-formed scars was silly, but she still had a hard time looking at them herself. She was certain if he saw them he'd be disgusted. She wasn't sure she could stand that.

"Fine. You think the rest is gonna scare me?" She turned and looked at him. Her heart was pounding in a rhythm somewhere between anger at him for being so insistent and fear that her refusal would upset him. He already looked hurt.

"No, but-"

"Then why hide it?" Bethany didn't have an argument. She turned so that he had a good view, looked away and pulled the t-shirt over her head and sat there in her tank top, waiting for his reaction.

Abe had done the best he could, but the wounds had been a ragged mess to start with. One began just above the point where her shoulder joined her body. One was more toward the front of her arm, the other was toward the back. They weren't as deep as the one in the middle, but they had still required stitches. All three of the twisted as they descended, with the middle and front one continuing to almost her elbow, getting shallower as they went. Now, they had healed to dark, purplish red scars that stood out, bright and accusatory, against her mostly pale skin. She started to shiver a little, certain that he was trying to figure out a nice way to tell her to get out. After a little eternity, Bethany couldn't take the silence anymore. Her muscles were tensed to get up when his lips grazed the top of her shoulder softly.

Bethany was used to him being bold and brash. His sarcasm was as much a part of the fabric of her day as her own was. The intensity of his tenderness still made her head spin though. She turned toward him again, her heart was still pounding, but that was because his mouth was still toying with the skin on her shoulder. He pulled her closer, and Bethany curled up against him.

"Hide from anybody else, but don't hide from me." He murmured close to her ear. Bethany's arms tightened around him for a moment.

"It's embarrassing. The first time I go anywhere this happens." She shrugged her shoulder. "By the time I've been active for a year I'll be more scar than skin." He chuckled and let her relax next to him again.

"Nah. I just won't let you get that close to anything dangerous again." She saw the little smirk. He was baiting her, and she knew it. That wasn't going to stop her from playing along though.

"You won't let me?" She moved back, a little smile on her lips. "How ya gonna stop me?" He shrugged a little.

"Like this." Bethany knew his left arm tightened around her waist, but beyond that she couldn't clearly define how she ended up on her back with him looking down at her. He was grinning. "Think it'll work?"

"Well, at least until I figure out how you did it." She laughed. He settled next to her, his hand on her waist.

"Kiddo, I eat meals that weigh more than you do. Even if I told you AND drew you a chart, you'd still end up right where you are now." His thumb softly stroked her waist, and her body began to react. Bethany became acutely aware that she was missing a layer of fabric between her hardening nipples and his roving eyes. His lips found hers. Bethany sighed, her lips parted easily for his probing tongue, one hand moved over his firm chest. Her tongue sparred with his until he growled softly against her mouth. Her back arched and she surrendered again.

There was something different this time though. Usually, his hand wandered over her back or twined in her hair. Now, his fingertips explored her side and the planes of her stomach. The light touch made her shiver with pleasure and uncertainty. As those exploring fingers moved up over her ribcage Bethany gasped softly.

"I-" She whispered the single syllable against his mouth. She was surprised with the tremor she heard there.

"I know." He let his lips and his fingertips linger where they were until she relaxed. He sat up and let her settle against his right side. She relaxed, her body molded to his. Bethany's eyes closed, she heard him light a cigar. For a few minutes, they were both silent as Bethany regained her composure.

"Whatever happened to my shirt?" She asked.

"You're wearin' it." He said. "If you weren't, I'd be starin'."

"I meant the other one." Bethany felt a blush coloring her cheeks as she laughed, then she started looking around.

"Oh, that one." He glanced around. They spotted it at the same time. A large calico cat was happily clawing and biting at the wad of yellow cloth. "Ah, you sure you want it back now?" Bethany heard the fabric rip before she could respond.

"There's one of your shirts laying right next to it." She sighed.

"Yeah, but you smell better than me."

"I know that, but they live with you. They should be used to the way you smell." Bethany pretended to pout a little. Red gave her a flat look.

"Remind me why I keep you around." He smirked.

"I make you laugh and in the right light I'm not half bad looking." She smiled. He grinned and kissed her softly.

"You taste good too." He smiled. "You want the shirt?"

"Nah, she's having too much fun with it." The fabric ripped a little more, Bethany winced. Clothing was no longer as dear as it once was, but she had liked the lemony yellow color of that shirt. She smiled up at him. "Besides, gives me an excuse to stay like this awhile." She put her head down again and he kissed the top of her head softly.

* * *

Hellboy was nearly finished with his second cigar, and he thought about lighting another, just to have an excuse to keep her like this a little while longer. He didn't think that she would mind. She was smiling a little in her sleep. When she sighed softly, he knew that if he didn't take her back to her room, he was going to put her in his bed. That would take some fast explaining when she woke up.

He knew she wasn't ready for anything more physical, even if he'd stopped her before she could say it. That didn't keep him from thinking about it all the time. He'd thought about it with Liz too, but it had always felt like one of those things that would never happen. Even when he and Liz were close he'd known it. He just hadn't wanted to admit it to himself. It didn't feel that way with Bethany. He looked down at her and noticed her eyebrows were drawn together, she had caught her lower lip between her teeth and was biting down. She whimpered softly.

"S'okay." He murmured against the top of her head. His tail tightened around her waist. A little tremor coursed through her body, but she started to relax again. She never talked about the dreams and he never asked, but he noticed she calmed more easily in the last couple of nights. Her arm tightened around his waist, her back arched, her body pressed more firmly against his before relaxing again. He knew she was sound asleep, but that didn't stop his body from reacting. The tension in her forehead eased. He kissed the top of her head.

Maybe he wasn't ready to take things further yet, either. Bethany wasn't one of the 'curious' female agents who came onto him every so often. They all knew exactly what they wanted and how to get it. He never thought of them as anything other than a way to scratch an itch and he was sure they didn't think of him at all after they'd dressed and left. He knew his place in the scheme of things, and so did they. Bethany hadn't read that script, and the last thing he wanted from her was an impersonal fuck.

He put out the cigar and got up. Bethany moaned softly and curled close to him when he lifted her.

* * *

The alarm woke Bethany out of a deep sleep at a little after six in the morning. She didn't remember Red bringing her back to her room, but she usually didn't. She pulled on some clothes and ran her fingers through her hair on the way to the conference room. She didn't have medical clearance. Technically she didn't need to respond, but she had been half dressed before she remembered that. Getting undressed and going back to bed seemed silly at that point.

Sleepy agents were trickling in. Manning, the professor and Abe were already there. She smiled at the professor, but didn't want to interrupt his conversation with Manning. Instead, she greeted Abe.

"Good morning." He tilted his head and looked at her curiously. "You don't have medical clearance, do you?" Bethany knew he was well aware of her situation. He was another reason she was healing so quickly.

"No, but it wasn't like I was going to be able to go back to sleep anyway. Besides, you know I'm fine, so does the professor. Can't one of you-"

"No." Abe replied firmly. "I know you're doing very well, but ten sessions is a bare minimum for someone who went into the kind of shock you did. Most agents would have required much more time."

"Most agents don't have you and the professor as well as Stan." She was trying to sound reasonable and keep the pout out of her voice.

"And we're very pleased that you've been able to use our assistance." Abe nodded. "In three days, you'll have your clearance back."

"But-"

"But nothin'." Red's baritone voice said from behind her. Bethany turned quickly. "You ain't cleared, you ain't goin'." He kissed her softly. It was nothing more than a chaste peck on the lips, but it drew stares from several of the agents. Bethany and Red stared back until the others turned away. Most of them had the decency to look embarrassed.

"You both know I'm fine." She sat down.

"Yeah, and you'll still be fine in three days." He opened a can of Red Bull and drained most of the contents in a single swallow. She thought about having some coffee, but the coffee at these meetings was invariably awful. She was probably going to go back to bed again anyway. Bethany halfway heard the description of an imp causing trouble in a nearby community. Mostly she watched Red watch her. She knew he had only been half joking about keeping her away from anything dangerous, but from the glances he was giving her she didn't think he was thrilled about leaving her completely alone while he was out chasing after something either. That didn't entirely make sense to Bethany. They had started spending almost every evening together, but during the day they rarely saw each other. Maybe he liked having the option of seeing her if he wanted.

Finally, Manning finished. And the room emptied out. He followed Bethany back to her room and shut the door behind himself.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?" She smiled and stood on tiptoe so he could kiss her properly. She sighed when his lips captured hers.

"I'm always ready." He smiled.

"Silly me." She laughed and let him pick her up. Her legs wrapped around him, his stone arm supported her. He had held her like this once before. She knew it was more comfortable for him with their height difference, but it made Bethany feel very vulnerable and uncertain. As he held her though, that feeling of uncertainty faded and she relaxed into him while his lips played with hers. Bethany started to wonder exactly how long he was going to be gone. Her lips were too occupied to ask.

* * *

Bethany tried to go back to bed, but the memory of Red's kisses kept pleasant butterflies in her stomach. She lounged around in her pajamas for most of the morning, then went to her appointment with Stan. She tried to convince him to clear her early, but he held his ground. She didn't really have it in her to fight about it. She answered his questions and promised to think about making a plan to continue therapy after she was cleared for fieldwork again. Her first instinct was to say she wouldn't be continuing, but thought that he might use that as a reason to hold up her clearance.

Afterward, she looked for Davis and found her doing paperwork in her small, gray office. She still wasn't particularly close to her liaison, but both had begun to make efforts to move in a friendly direction.

"Have time for a run?" Bethany asked.

"I wish." The agent sighed. "For a secret agency the BPRD generates a TON of paperwork."

"Secret or not, it's still the government." Bethany smiled a little, so did Davis. "Can I help at all? I mean, it's not like I have anything on my agenda for today."

"Against the rules." Davis smiled. "Thanks though."

"Anytime." The agent looked like she had something else to say, so Bethany lingered in the doorway. "What?" She asked finally.

"Glen Kelleher is trying to get himself on the field team." Davis said. Bethany's stomach flipped, but she tried to focus on all the perfectly rational reasons Glen might have for wanting to be in the field.

"So? Maybe he's bored." She said finally.

"He's a possessive bastard is what he is." Davis answered. "It's eating him up that you just walked away from him without so much as a contrite expression. I know he's heard about the kiss by now, too."

"What kiss?" Bethany asked, genuinely confused. Davis looked at her.

"This morning, in the conference room?" Bethany's face was still blank. "When HB came in-"

"People are talking about that? They need to get a life." Bethany waved her hand dismissively. "Don't you think that you're reading a little too much into this, though? I mean, Glen barely knows me."

"That's not the point. He took the whole thing as some kind of assault against his manhood. If HB was just another guy, it would have been bad enough. Because he isn't-" She tossed her pen on the desk. "To hell with this, let's go for that run. I'll explain then."

The two women set an easy pace and chose one of the wooded trails. Bethany still felt a twinge about going into the trees, but it passed and her step didn't hesitate. After the first quarter mile, Bethany made sure a cool breeze was moving over the backs of their necks. Not cold, but cool enough to keep exertion pleasant. Both women were silent until they reached the half-mile point.

"You're doing that, aren't you?" Davis asked.

"Doing what?" Bethany asked.

"That breeze."

"Oh, yeah." Bethany blushed a little. "Is it bothering you?"

"No. It was just a little surprising. I guess I thought it was-" She searched for the right word. "Bigger, or something you hid more." Bethany laughed.

"It's been hidden long enough. I guess I don't think about using anymore. If it makes life easier, I just do it." She smiled.

"And that's part of Glen's fascination with you." She said. "You think for yourself and he's used to being in control in a relationship."

"Okay, so that just says that I'm obviously not for him." The whole thing made no sense to Bethany. Even when they were supposedly getting closer she'd spent less time with Glen in a week than she had with Red.

"No, that says to him that he's got to make you see it his way. You've become a challenge. Besides, the way I heard it, you had an audience when you walked away from him."

"He's the one who picked the time and place. He thought I was just going to cower and beg his forgiveness?" Bethany was getting mad all over again.

"That's about it." Davis said simply. "And the fact that you made it very clear that you prefer HB to him added insult to injury."

"Great, so he's a nut. What's his being on the field team going to do for him?" Bethany asked.

"I have absolutely no idea. You're not equipped to go out on your own like HB is, and I know that he isn't going to let Glen or anyone else get near you. I don't know what Glen's plan is, I just know that he has one. He's too narcissistic for the timing of this to be coincidental." Davis said.

* * *

Bethany showered and started cooking when she got back. She almost wished Davis hadn't said anything about Glen. Knowing made her think about it and that was useless because she couldn't do anything about it. After a quick search of her cabinets and a call to the main kitchen and she embarked on the most complex dish she could scare up the ingredients to make. It would at least allow her to concentrate on something else for awhile.

At around seven-thirty, all the prep dishes were washed, dried and put away, and her kitchen was back in order again. There were ten minutes left on the timer, and the table was set for one. This was Davis' night off. Agent Greg Barclay was on call, but she could barely pick him out in a crowd, she was relatively certain he had no idea who she was either. Bethany was surprised by a knock on the door. It was took light to be Red. She was surprised to see the professor standing there.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but are you responsible for that wonderful aroma?" He was smiling. She stepped aside and he entered.

"I guess so." Bethany had been too busy to notice, she blushed a little at the compliment. "Would you like to join me? There's more than enough."

"I would like that very much. What is it?" He asked.

"Sorry." Bethany laughed and set an extra place on the table. "Seven layer lasagna with homemade sauce and fresh pasta. Daddy always liked it to be more meat than cheese, but I like it the other way."

"Bethany, anything that smells that good must taste equally as wonderful." He sat down. Bethany put a large bowl of salad and several kinds of dressing on the table.

"I hope so, because there is entirely too much of it." Bethany laughed. She shut off the timer and took too large pans of lasagna out of the oven. "I thought you went with the others."

"Not this time." He served them each some salad. "I used to go on every field mission, but as the years have gone on I find myself being more selective." Bethany put a slice of lasagna on his plate.

"Is that enough?"

"More than enough, thank you." He smiled. "If it makes you feel any better, imps are on the lower end of what we deal with."

"Then why is it taking so long?" She stabbed at the salad in her bowl and cursed herself for speaking so quickly.

"Because imps are sneaky and mischievous. Sometimes they can be charmed, but most of the time they must be beaten at their own game." He took a bite of the lasagna. Bethany watched as his eyes closed and a little shudder of pleasure moved through his body. She smiled and looked down at her plate. "This is truly wonderful."

"Thanks." She was flushed with pleasure as she took a bite. It had come out beautifully. "Cooking for other people is one of the things I kinda miss."

"You never mention missing anything." He looked at her curiously.

"Because most of the time I don't." Bethany said. "The longer I'm here the more I realize I never lived out there when I lived out there. I do miss cooking, and I miss gardening though."

"Vegetables or flowers?" The professor asked.

"We grew vegetables mostly when we were going to be in one place for a season, but I always managed to mix a few flowers in there too." Bethany smiled a little at the memory.

"I'll make arrangements for you to have some space outside."

"I had no idea that was even an option." She said. He smiled.

"Just about anything you could do as part of the the world, you can do here. Some of it just takes a little more planning." They chatted amiably until both plates were empty.

"More?" She asked.

"Much as I might want to, I couldn't possibly." He sat back in his chair. Before Bethany could offer him coffee, a commotion in the hall drew their attention. She had noticed that Red could be absolutely silent when he wanted to be, but most of the time he was the epicenter of mobile commotion. His firm knock came seconds later. Bethany opened the door to find him standing there wearing several slimy smears across his t-shirt and pants.

"You smell that?" He asked.

"Good evening to you too." She smiled a little. He leaned forward and kissed her lightly, Bethany made sure she didn't brush against his clothes. "Hi." He said to the professor.

"Glad to see you're back. I think the smell you mean is Bethany's lasagna." The professor said.

"Yeah. You made that?" He came in and walked over the the stove.

"Yes, but it's gotten cold." She stood between him and the food.

"So?" He moved to get around her.

"Well," Her mind raced as she stared at his clothes. The odor that clung to him was just starting to hit her. "Well it's just not as good when it's cold-"

"Hellboy, Bethany is trying to tell you tactfully that you could use a bath." The professor said, a little smile crinkled the corners of his eyes.

"Oh," He looked down at himself like he was just seeing the mess for the first time. "Sorry."

"I know you just got back, but if you want to get cleaned up, I'll reheat the lasagna and bring it over to you." Bethany smiled shyly.

"You wanna stay for awhile?" He asked as he walked back to the door.

"Only if you want me to. If you're tired-"

"I ain't that tired." He smiled. "Gimme forty-five minutes."


	7. Tired

7. Tired

Bethany hadn't believed she could be so sore and keep walking, and yet there she was, getting on the plane again.

"Please tell me we're going home." She said Davis. Her voice was ragged around the edges.

"As far as I know, we are." Her liaison looked every bit as tired as Bethany did.

"Thank god." Bethany winced and struggled as she put her bag in the overheard compartment. It had been fourteen days since they left the BPRD. To Bethany it seemed more like six months. Davis, who was taller, gave the bag a push. "Thanks." Bethany said.

"Welcome." The agent's voice was flat, she dropped into her seat by the window. Bethany read the tone for what it was, complete physical and mental exhaustion.

Bethany walked slowly toward the back of the plane. She got a bottle of water and some ibuprofen. Those days hadn't all been spent actively fighting. There was the time it took to get from where the plane could land to where they needed to be. There was equipment set-up time, and the time it took to make a site minimally livable for forty people. Sure they were there to fight monsters, but people still needed to eat, rest and go to the bathroom from time to time. Of course once the creature-of-the-moment was dead all of that had to be undone again and that took time and effort.

"Sore?" Red asked. She sat down near him and took off her boots. She leaned against the side of the plane and pulled her feet up next to her on the seat.

"Yeah. You feeling any better?" She looked over at him. His chest was bare except for the bandage wrapped around it. He had already changed into a pair of sweats. She noticed that the shallower bleeding wounds were gone. The deeper ones were scabbed over. The areas that were deeply bruised turned his skin a darker reddish black. He held her foot softly, because it was the only part of her that he could reach. His thumb stroked her arch, Bethany smiled as a little pleasure-shiver moved through her body.

"Yeah. In a couple hours I'll be able to take this thing off." He glanced down at the bandage.

"So soon?" She shifted and took his hand. It felt like years since they'd been able to touch like this. That was the last time they were on the plane. "I thought they were broken."

"They were. The wrapping is more for the gash." He smiled a little. Bethany often forgot his healing was so accelerated. The blow he took from the hydra's tail as it was dying would have killed a human being. He'd managed to walk away from it. "How's your head?"

"Fine, it just looks bad at this point." She touched a cut over her right eyebrow near her hairline. It was swollen, and she knew the edges were bruised, but it hadn't required stitches. "If it leaves a scar I can comb my hair over it." She smiled a little.

"Shoulda ducked when I told you to." He smiled back.

"I did, you just didn't tell me how far I needed to duck." He grabbed her ankle and tugged lightly. Bethany slid toward him.

"You're sayin' it's my fault?" His tail wrapped around her right leg.

"Course." She grinned.

"You just wait 'til I heal-" He smirked.

"You'll still have to wait 'til I heal, and it takes longer for me than it does for you." She shrugged a little. "Maybe you'll forget by then." Her fingertips stroked his tail teasingly.

"You keep doin' that I'll forget before we take off." Bethany blushed and took her hand away. Seeing Myers approaching was a relief. It meant she didn't have to say anything. "We goin' home?" Red asked the tired-looking agent. His tail stayed wrapped around Bethany's leg.

"That's the plan." Myers said. Over the past few weeks he had warmed to Bethany. She was glad, but she wasn't sure what had changed for him.

"'Bout time." Red said.

"It's close to fourteen hours back. You guys want the other side opened up?" Bethany was a little surprised. They had gotten to Japan in relatively easy stages. She never thought about how long it would take to get back.

"Other side?" Bethany asked.

"Yeah. Least I do." He unwrapped his tail, got up slowly and walked toward the bathroom. "Be back."

"Other side?" Bethany asked again. The agent released several clamps and shifted the tabletop, making more room.

"The other bench opens up so that he can lay down." He felt around on one end of the bench. "Usually he doesn't use it, but it's a long flight after a long time without much decent rest. There's a lever over on that side, too." Bethany found it and lifted. The seat lifted up and came out on a framework in much the same way that a sofa-bed opened. The frame was much stronger and the padding was much thicker than a standard sleeper sofa, though. The orientation made it more like a futon. As she looked at it, it was probably longer and wider than either one as well. "Let me know when you want pillows and blankets and stuff."

"Just tell me where they are. You're as tired as anyone else." Bethany said.

"That cabinet over there. Thanks." He smiled a little and turned to go back to the forward part of the cabin. He turned back to her again. "You know I didn't mean that you had to-" He paused. "You two just seemed so comfortable together this trip."

"I know what you meant." Bethany smiled.

"There are drapes there and there." He pointed. Bethany had noticed them before, but didn't think they served any particular function. "When you close them, it gives you a little privacy." Bethany nodded and sat down again. Her back against the wall of the plane, her legs stretched out in front of her, her eyes closed. California seemed like forever ago now.

Bethany had never heard of a cockatrice before, but for some reason she was feeling pretty much alright as she got on the plane. It was on the day-long hike to a mountainside camp in the middle of nowhere that her anxiety level started going through the roof. She didn't mind being out in the middle of the woods in the dark, she just wasn't sure what was going to happen from there and the questions began pounding at the inside of her head. What if she froze? What if she hesitated at the wrong time? At a little after midnight she'd gone out to the fire to try and calm herself down. Red found her there. He'd calmed her down and held her so that she could get some rest. It always amazed her that he put up with her nervous fits, but that night did set a precedent for the rest of their time in California. Even when she was relatively calm, she slept near him.

The rumble of take-off brought her back to the present. She was surprised to find the drapes closed and Red sitting back where he had been before. His left hand rested on her ankle.

"You should stretch out." She said softly.

"I will, as soon as this'll let me sleep." He indicated his ribs. "Go on and get comfortable."

"I am comfortable." Bethany closed her eyes again. He squeezed her ankle, and she looked at him. Without saying a word she got pillows and a blanket out of the cabinet. She curled up on the expanded bench nearest the wall of the plane and closed her eyes. She didn't think she'd fall asleep, but it was dark and warm and exhaustion took over.

--

Hellboy looked over at her, a little smile on his face. There were deep, dark circles under her eyes, her hair was a mess, she had a bruise on her head and god knew how many more he couldn't see, and yet her face was perfectly serene. Even that first night in California, once she'd calmed down she'd fallen asleep with that little smile on her face. That night had spoiled him. He was used to having her fall asleep with him, he just hadn't bother to move her anywhere else that time. It was the same way in Hawaii. The little time they had to sleep was spent with each other. Most of the time he didn't even touch her. Just being close-by was enough. Having forty people around wasn't exactly ideal, but you couldn't have everything.

He'd learned more about her on this trip too. She might not be much of a hand-to-hand kinda fighter, but she had damn good instincts. At first, he wasn't sure how that was going to work out. He wasn't much for fancy tactics and she didn't like to go into anything without some kind of a plan. Because they had to find some way to work together on this one, he had been willing to see how it went before complaining too much.

A cockatrice is an ugly thing with the head and neck of a rooster and the body of a lizard. It had wings and large talons, but no arms. Like a basilisk, it could turn an adversary to stone with a single look. Course it also turned anyone to stone that happened to wander by and say "What the hell is that?", as was evidenced by several statues standing on a scenic overlook. Luckily one of the curious happened to have a video camera that had been recovered. There was a short video of the creature itself.

Collins seemed to think that Bethany would be able to do the same think to this that she had done in France, just because it was a flying creature. From the beginning, Bethany didn't think so. She said it was something about the way the animal moved. He didn't think so either, but once Collins got something in his head he didn't let go of it easy. She'd used video surveillance to watch the thing. After a day of throwing everything she had at it, Bethany was exhausted and the cockatrice was pissed off, but it was a long way from dead or even approachable. She had managed to sweep the creature's nest and four eggs off the cliffside though. He counted that as a small success.

That night he had 'suggested' – strongly - that they come up with a different plan for the next day.

"Why can't we just show it its own reflection?" Bethany had asked. "Won't that turn it to stone?"

"If it were a gorgon we were dealing with, that would be a practical suggestion." Abe said. "Unfortunately, a cockatrice isn't affected by its own gaze."

"Wait a minute, I'm not processing as fast as usual. You mean it has to see YOU, or that you have to see IT?" She had been leaning against his arm, but she'd sat up to ask the question.

"I don't think that question is really-" One of the other agents started. He was new, and he hadn't even taken the time to learn Bethany's name. He had been about to give the agent a piece of his mind, when Abe cut in.

"I think I understand your meaning." Abe said. "It has to see its target."

"Okay, how do we blind it without it seeing us?" Collins asked.

"You can pick up particulates fairly easily." Abe said to Bethany.

The rest went pretty okay. She did her thing and kept a steady stream of sand and dirt at the critter's eyes. He did his thing and killed it. Wasn't quite that easy, but it went a whole lot better than the day before. It kinda set the tone for Hawaii and Japan, too. She was a distance weapon, and that's how they used her.

A soft sigh from the other side caught his attention. She drew her knees up more tightly for a minute, then relaxed again. He leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes.

--

Bethany was dreaming about Hawaii.

They went because of a fire demon. Red had a good idea of how her ability could support him, so basically she just did what he wanted. Even a demon's fire needed air to survive. She simply removed the air. The thing was still throwing rocks, and it was mad as hell, but Red seemed to be able to handle it. That's where she got the cut on her head. She needed to be relatively close and in some sort of visual contact, which put her in the line of 'fire' as it were. She'd simply ducked too late. Red had fought with it all day and most of the night before the demon managed to get back to the bubbling lava. It took all of the next day, but Red won. She knew he would, eventually. That was the reason they were in Hawaii in the first place, but the incident that inspired her reverie happened on the last night they were there.

She had been sleeping and she thought Red was too, until he woke her up, a mischievous grin on his face.

"C'mon." He'd whispered.

"Wh-?"

"Shh!" He'd helped her up and led her out into the darkness. She'd noticed that he had changed out of his 'work clothes' into sweats. As they walked, she could hear the sound of the ocean getting louder. The whole time she'd been so focused on work and sleep that she hadn't even considered the fact they might be near a beach. Even though it was dark, she'd followed him easily until he stopped abruptly. Bethany looked up to see Myers standing in the middle of the path. He'd looked from Red, to her and back again.

"Go that way." He'd pointed to the left fork in the path. "Some of the agents are down the other way, and if you get caught, you're on your own." They'd followed the path and ended up in a sheltered cove that looked as though it had been scooped out of the rock. There was a narrow, half-moon of black sand beneath them and a full moon above dancing off the waves. It was the first time they had been really alone since they left the bureau, and they'd taken full advantage. It was the first time he'd kissed her in all that time, and when he did she completely forgot about the sand and the moon and everything else. The ocean was only steps away, but they spent most of the time laying together on slab of rock. His fingers drawing excited patters over her skin, his mouth stealing the breath from her lips.

Bethany wanted to stay in the dream and in the memory, but turbulence shook her awake. When he opened her eyes, his back was to her and he was struggling with the wrappings around his chest.

"Wait a second." She moved closer.

"I don't need'em anymore." He sounded frustrated.

"Okay, but the clips are in the back. If you stay still for a second I'll help you." He sighed. Bethany moved behind him and opened the clips holding the gauze in place.

"Blue does that on purpose." He tugged at the wrapping.

"Sure he does. So you'll keep it on as long as you need to." Bethany slid back to give him more room.

"You're on his side." He dumped the pile of gauze onto the floor. Bethany fought her inner urge to clean up the mess.

"Sometimes." She admitted. He turned quickly. "When it gets you better." She smiled a little and drew one fingertip over the spot that had deeply sliced only a few hours before. He looked down at her hand.

"Gonna ruin my reputation." He was almost pouting. She slid forward and brushed her lips over his cheek.

"The 'Hellboy is kinda stand-offish and a little prickly' reputation?" He pulled her closer. She let him.

"You never bought it, did you?" He smiled a little.

"Sure I did, at first. Then I got to know you." She settled against his side. The plane shook again.

"What were ya dreamin' about?" He asked.

"Just now? Hawaii." She smiled a little.

"Hotpants made an impression, huh?" He asked, a little smile in his voice.

"Oh yeah. You know big red guys are my type, 'spcially when they're trying to kill me." Bethany smirked.

"I knew it." He chuckled, his arm tightening around her. He was silent as the plane rocked. "The beach?" He asked finally.

"No." She looked up at him. "You on the beach." Bethany blushed a little as she said it. The plane felt like it dropped. Bethany hid her face against Red's shoulder until it evened out again. "That cannot be normal." She was trembling. She could hear several of the other agents mumbling. He stroked her back.

"Sorry guys." The pilots voice crackled over the intercom. "You're all gonna wanna sit tight. I'm skirting a storm, but it's likely to be pretty rough for awhile."

"Is he any good at this?" Bethany asked. She was still relatively new to flying. The previous trips had been smooth ones. She was already coping with the bone-deep ache and exhaustion, the unstable flight seemed to add insult to injury.

"Yeah. We'll be okay." His arm stayed tight around her. Slowly, Bethany started to relax.

At first, there was too much agitation for conversation to be possible. She stayed quiet and did her best to relax against him. She hoped that he might be able to relax enough to sleep. She was tired, but he was the one who had done all the hard work in Japan.

Bethany hadn't been sure what to expect when she heard they were going after a hydra. She'd expected some sort of water creature, but what they found was more along the lines of a sauropod with ten necks and a long, heavy tail. Before they'd arrived, someone had tried to kill it by cutting off two of the heads. Each of those had regrown as two heads, there were twelve in all. Too many to blind without making impossible for anyone else to see. It didn't fly, so she couldn't knock it out of the air. Abe told her it could hide the the water for prolonged periods without breathing. Shooting it only made it mad. The one thing she could do was to throw a shield around most of the heads, slowing them down at least. For that, she'd needed to be close and unshielded herself. She simply wasn't powerful enough to generate two strong shields.

It had worked pretty well. The shielding wasn't perfect, but it gave Red more time to work. It had been a long process, though. She knew healing tended to sap his energy too.

Bethany closed her eyes. She wasn't sure when she fell asleep, or when the plane stopped shaking. She knew at some point he moved her over to the other bench. She vaguely remembered him asking her something about food, but it didn't really break into the half-doze she was in. She knew at some point he lay down with her and took her hand. Other than that, the rest of the flight was a blur.

--

Bethany slept great the first night they were back, but she was beginning to realize that was pure exhaustion. She hadn't slept well in the four nights since. Well, that wasn't entirely true. She slept great when she was close to Red. As soon as she got back to her own bed though, she woke up and was fitful for the rest of the night. Stan was convinced her nightmares had returned. Bethany didn't know what it was really. She didn't remember nightmares when she woke up. She didn't have the racing thoughts or intense sudden fears she'd had before either. There was just something...missing.

Still, life had to go on. When Agent Preston let her know that Glen was off for the day, she seized the opportunity to get some target practice in. Not that she had done very well. She almost felt bad that Preston had gone to all the trouble. She walked back toward the living unit and decided that she would try and get some sleep after lunch. Maybe that meant she wouldn't sleep at night. For all she knew all the travel is what threw her all off again. Her musings were interrupted when she crashed into a young, dark-haired woman. The binders and papers the stranger was carrying went flying.

"Oh geez, I'm sorry." Bethany said. She stooped down to help gather up the mess. Taking note of the heavy policies and procedures manual. She'd gotten something similar when she'd first arrived. She didn't think she had ever actually opened it though.

"It's okay, I wasn't looking where I was going." Her new acquaintance tucked a lock of dark hair behind her ear.

"Didn't help I was a million miles away. Are you new here?" Bethany handed back the thick binder.

"Is it that obvious?" She looked a little embarrassed.

"Well, I got one of those when I first got here." Bethany pointed at the thick manual, she smiled a little. So did the other woman.

"Christine Alfonsi, communications." She said. "I'd shake your hand, but-"

"It's alright." Bethany laughed and took some of the heavy stack. "I'm Bethany Allen."

"Nice to meet you. What do you do?" It had been awhile since anyone had asked her that.

"Air support." She answered without a moment's hesitation. "Do you know where you're going?"

"It's written on that card there." She indicated the part of the stack Bethany was holding. Bethany studied the upside down card and thought for a minute.

"I think I know where this is. This place is rabbit warren in places though."

"It's not like I can get more lost than I was before." Christine followed Bethany in the opposite direction she had been heading. "So you fly planes?" She asked.

"No." Bethany answered. "I'm an aerokinetic." Christine stopped in her tracks.

"You're a what?" The other woman looked at her curiously.

"It's a form of telekinesis, only instead of moving objects I move air." Bethany explained.

"You're one of the unique agents then." Christine looked at her closely, but started walking again. "I thought you were all-" She paused. "I mean, you don't look-"

"Some of us stand out in a crowd more than others." Bethany smiled and turned down another corridor.

"Sorry. No one told me anything until I got here an hour ago. If I offended you-"

"No." Bethany laughed softly. "It's a lot to take in at first. Took me days before I would even leave my room. I think we take the right up here." They walked a little way down a corridor that looked much like the first. "No, sorry. Other way." Bethany lead her companion back to the left turn.

"So you haven't always been here?" Christine seemed surprised by that. Bethany stopped in front of a door and took the stack of papers the agent had been carrying to let her open the door.

"No. It's kind of a long story though. Have you had lunch yet?" Bethany set the stack on the desk in a much smaller, grayer version of her suite.

"No, and I'm starved." Christine said.

"Me too. I'll show you where the dining room is." Bethany said.

"I really appreciate this Ms Allen." Christine looked relieved.

"Please call me Bethany. And you probably won't want to thank me after you taste the food, but I hear they usually have a decent salad bar."

--

Hellboy lay in a half-doze on the sofa. It had been days since he'd slept right. Bethany didn't look like she was sleeping much either, but she wouldn't come right out and say so. He figured it was because Stan was at her about having nightmares again. He was pretty sure she wasn't. At least, she hadn't had a single one while they were away. As far as he knew, she hadn't had one since either. Although it wasn't like he was with her the whole time anymore.

That's what he missed. He missed waking up and smelling her hair. He missed the little sighs she made in her sleep. He missed the way she would lay her hand on his arm when his own dreams grew dark and turbulent. He had no idea how she knew, she was never awake when she did it. Maybe in her sleep she was that kind of psychic. The mechanism didn't matter so much, he just knew he missed it.

One of the cats jumped down from the back of the sofa and landed on his chest. He opened his eyes to find golden feline eyes looking back at him. He scratched the animal's head lightly and was rewarded with a deep purr. He closed his eyes again. This time he was interrupted by a knock on the door. He growled. The cat jumped down and he sat up.

"What?" He barked. Clay opened the door and stuck his head in.

"You playin' poker tonight or what?" He asked.

"Yeah, be right there." He hadn't realized it was that late. He grabbed a Red Bull and headed down the hall.

--

Bethany sat in front of Abe's tank in the library. A chessboard was set up on the outside of the glass. He could visualize the whole game in his head, but she needed the pieces. They'd each made a few moves, and Bethany knew it was her turn. Well, technically she knew. She couldn't say that she was entirely focused on the game, or anything else at that moment.

"Bethany?" Abe said.

"Hm? Sorry." She moved forward. "Is it my turn?"

"Yes. You haven't been sleeping, have you?" He asked. Bethany moved a pawn. "No, I can see you haven't. Queen to E4."

Bethany moved the piece and immediately saw that she was in trouble. She sighed.

"Check." He sounded almost smug. She studied the board, her eyebrows drawn together.

"I'm not going to get out of this, am I?" She said.

"Well, you could sacrifice several pieces and draw out the game, but I'm afraid that won't change the outcome." Bethany sat back and looked at him.

"To think, I was going to offer you an egg." She smiled a little.

"Was?" He asked. His tone perfectly shocked. She laughed a little.

"One or two?" She got up.

"Two please." She transferred two of the eggs from the jar to the tank and sat down again. While he ate, she reset the board. She had no real desire to start another game, but there was no reason to leave her shame on display either. "You avoided the subject of not sleeping." He said finally.

"Did I?" She said. He simply watched her. Bethany sighed. "Alright, so what if I'm not? I'm not having nightmares, I think my schedule is all off because we were away for so long."

"It's not an accusation, Bethany." His voice was calm as ever.

"I know. Tell that to Stan Bickers. He's convinced I'm not telling him about nightmares or flashbacks or something." She pulled her feet up and crossed them Indian-style.

"Perhaps he's trying to help you discover the real reason." Abe said.

"I'm tired of being treated like damaged goods." Bethany's eyes were closed.

"What do you mean?" He was concerned.

"I mean that since my little breakdown it's like I'm on some kind of watchlist to have another one. Every time I see Stan it feels like he's just waiting."

"Perhaps you're misreading our concern. You are still very new to all this, the adjustment takes time. Besides, clearing the interference from your unconscious will only add to your abilities. You've seen that first hand." She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I can still get stronger?" She asked curiously. He cocked his head, and thought about that for a minute.

"I'm not certain that acquiring strength is really the right way to put it. Energies that were previously taxed in other ways may become more accessible to your conscious mind. You'll certainly be able to achieve finer control. I'm not entirely convinced that all of your abilities have fully manifested themselves either. You're still very young. Powerful psychic ability like yours is usually present from a very early age, but it often develops as a person matures." He gestured gracefully as he spoke, but Bethany hardly noticed.

"I hadn't thought of that." Bethany admitted.

"Consider it. Maybe, when you begin to sleep well again, you'll be able to think about things more clearly." She sighed.

"I know you're right about that." She smiled. For a few minutes, they wandered conversation drifted to less serious topics. When Red wandered in, Bethany's eyes were closed, her head was resting against the side of the chair.

"Hi Red." She didn't change her position.

"Hey." He kissed her softly, his lips lingering on hers for a moment. "Hey Blue."

"Good evening Red. I hope the two of you will excuse me."

"You don't have to go." Bethany said.

"I know, but I think I'd like to get some rest."

"Sleep well." Bethany said. She wasn't certain if he did sleep in the usual way, but that wasn't a question she felt she could ask.

"G'night." Red said.

"How was your game?" She looked up at him.

"Eh. It was okay. You have a good chess game?" She took his hand and got up.

"I lost." They started down the hall.

"You always lose. So does everybody else." He said.

"I know, but it usually doesn't happen so fast." She followed him into his room. He sat down and she snuggled against him. He held her close and let out a long sigh. For a few minutes they sat in silence, but Bethany was tired enough for that to be almost enough. She got up slowly.

"Where ya goin'?" He asked, pulling her back into place.

"Home. You're tired." She kissed him softly. "You should be sleeping, not entertaining me." He held onto her and kissed her again.

"Haven't seen you all day." He murmured. Bethany didn't have it in her to struggle with him. She curled closer and let out a long sigh. He turned on the TVs, and lowered the volume. She barely noticed.

The next time she woke up, it was nearly two in the morning. He was snoring deeply, his arm still around her. Bethany shifted slightly, trying not to wake him as she tried to coax feeling back into her buried arm.

"Hey." He mumbled.

"Sorry. Was trying not to wake you." She sat up a little more.

"S'okay." He glanced at the clock and the surprise registered on his face. "Damn, didn't think I'd sleep that long." She kissed his shoulder softly.

"I should let you get to bed."

"Stay." Bethany turned quickly. He looked as surprised to have said it as she was to hear it. Before she could answer, he rushed on. "I mean, you're not sleeping, I'm not sleeping. The last time either one of us had a decent night's rest we were together." A protest formed on Bethany's lips, but she knew it would have a hollow ring to it. He was right. She still couldn't meet his eyes though. She got up and walked to the door. Before she could get there he was in front of her.

"I didn't mean it that way-"

"I know." Bethany looked up at him. "I need something more comfortable than jeans to change into." She couldn't control the blush that colored her cheeks.

"You could wear one of my shirts." He shrugged a little. "If you want to." He stroked her cheek softly. Bethany found she couldn't speak again. She simply nodded and took the t-shirt he gave her. She disappeared into the bathroom to change.

His shirt fit her about like she expected it would. It came down to her knees and was rather like wearing a large sack. She didn't feel quite as naked as she thought she would though. She folded what she took off, then pulled the band out of her hair and dropped it on top of the stack. When she emerged, she found him trying to rearrange the covers on the large bed. She hesitated in the bathroom door, just watching him.

"I can do that. If you want to change or something." Bethany's voice had an uncertain sound. He approached her, kissed the top of her head and disappeared into the bathroom.

Bethany soon found that trying to make the bed properly was like trying to put sheets and blankets on a swimming pool. Since the fitted sheet was still in place, she settled for straightening everything else out. After she was done though, nervousness pushed past logic. When he came out again she was pacing on the other side of the room.

"What-" He stopped and looked at her. Bethany tried to hide the little tremor that coursed through her body. She let her hair fall forward to hide her face, but she stood still, listening to him approaching. He didn't say another word. He just held her until Bethany relaxed against him.

"Sorry." She murmured. "Being stupid I guess."

"Nah, not stupid." He kissed the top of her head. Her arms wrapped around him.

"Just feels different, not having a herd of people around." Her eyes closed. His left hand moved her hair from her face.

"You want me to take you back to your room?" The fingers of his right hand tightened just a little on her waist. Bethany knew being apart from him now would be almost physically painful. She took a deep breath, and let it slowly.

"No." She said.


	8. The Calm and the Storm

8. The Calm and the Storm

Hellboy watched Bethany falling deeper into sleep. As soon as they lay down he knew she was right about this feeling different. In the field she was always fully clothed, hell half the time she was so drained she didn't even take off the standard-issue Kevlar vest and her boots. Bethany might not get as physical as he did, but he knew using a psychic ability could be just as draining. There was the thing about being surrounded by other people too.

Now she was in his room. In his bed. Wearing one of his shirts and making it look damn good, even if she didn't realize it. The tension left her body slow degrees. It had taken every ounce of his self-control not to just pull her close and let his hands wander. That would have probably been too much too fast. Still, she was in his bed.

She sighed and settled closer to him. A little groan rumbled through his chest. He shifted and felt his raging hard-on brush against her. If she had been awake, he knew she would have felt it too. It's not as if he could have hidden it, anyway.

She drew her knees up tightly and then relaxed completely, her back against his chest. It was a gesture he had become familiar with, but it had never resulted in such full-on contact. She murmured something that he couldn't make out, and then was silent except for her deep breathing. He wrapped his left arm around her waist. She sighed contentedly, her fingers lacing with his. His lips found the top of her shoulder, then the side of her neck. His arm tightened, and in spite of his arousal, he found himself nodding off.

Her closeness was what he had been missing.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Bethany came half-awake at a little before seven in the morning. The room was pitch dark, but she knew instinctively it wasn't hers. The bed under her felt different. The sheets smelled different. Her heart started to race, and she moved to get up, but found herself held in place. She whimpered and started to struggle. Her head hit something hard. She groaned and a light came on.

"Wha's wrong?" She turned a little and saw Red. She turned fully and wrapped her arms around him. He held her tightly. "Bad dream?" He murmured close to her ear. Bethany molded her body to his. In that moment of contact, all was right with the world again.

"No." There was a little tremor in her voice. Bethany cursed herself for sounding so scared. "Be back." Bethany slipped out of his arms reluctantly and made her way to the bathroom, stepping carefully over cats and clothing. On the way back, her heart had settled back into it's normal rhythm. She snuggled against his right side. His arm a pleasant weight on her back, her head resting on her chest.

"Sorry." She murmured.

"You were scared." He kissed the top of her head. Bethany shrugged a little.

"Silly." She mumbled.

"Not silly." He found her hand and tugged her arm so it rested around his waist. She arched into him. The warmth of his body sending deep waves of relaxation through her. "'Cause everybody has bad dreams sometimes. Doesn't mean there's somethin' wrong with you."

"You're not going back to sleep until I tell you, are you?" She said.

"Nope." He said. She sighed and thought for a minute about how to phrase it.

"Lots of times Daddy and I would move at night. When I was little he would just kind of decide to go and we would leave. Most of the time he wouldn't wake me up, he'd just put me in the car and I would wake up someplace other than where I had fallen asleep. I don't think he realized how scary it was for me." His stone hand rested half on her hip and half on her bottom. She tensed for a minute, and then relaxed again. "I wasn't really awake and I didn't remember where I was for a minute."

"Kid, nobody's takin' you outta here - day or night - 'less it's over my dead body." He kissed her firmly. Bethany shifted, her mouth yielding to his. In the beginning his intensity made her nervous, now she enjoyed the feeling of being taken over by him. She sighed and caressed his invading tongue with hers. Her hand started to wander over the firm planes of his chest and stomach. "Ain't entirely sure that 'dead body' thing would work either." He murmured against her mouth. Bethany blushed and rested her head against his chin. He kissed her forehead. Bethany snuggled against his chest again.

"Do you-" She paused and turned her face away a little. "If you want me to go, that's okay. So you can sleep, I mean." She couldn't make herself move away from him. He didn't seem to want to let her go either.

"Uh-uh, slept better than I have since we got back." To emphasize the point, his arm tightened. Bethany sighed. She had no desire to argue or move away from him. She was drifting again, from the sound of his breathing he was too.

"'Kay." She murmured.

Bethany knew she had fallen asleep again, and she knew he got up at some point. She woke long enough to smell food. She smiled and went back to comfortable drifting. Even in that in-between state she felt him come back to bed. The part of her mind that was awake figured she should probably get up. She opened her eyes to see his golden ones.

"Hungry?" He held up a heaping plate in front of her.

"Not quite that hungry. Did you save me some of yours?" She sat up and took the plate from him. Bethany guessed there were at least four scrambled eggs, six strips of bacon and as many sausages and four slices of toast.

"Nah, I had pancakes. I told Myers to get you a plate of something." He sat next to her. Bethany rested against his side. She hadn't really expected him to share, at least not on this scale. The fact that he thought of her was enough.

"Have you ever actually seen me eat?" She picked at the eggs, taking a slightly larger bite when she determined they weren't half bad.

"Yeah, but only in the field. I figure you're nervous and not eating as much as usual when you're out there."

"You might be right about that, but I think this would feed me for the rest of the day." Bethany laughed. "Thank you though." She shifted and kissed him softly. She finished a quarter of the eggs, a slice of bacon and half a slice of toast.

"Want the rest?" She held the plate out to him.

"You sure you had enough?" He took the plate from her, a look of concern around his eyes.

"Yeah." He started to eat. Bethany yawned and looked over at the clock. It was a little before ten. She sighed and started to get out of bed, his tail snaked around her waist. "Where ya goin'?" He let the now-empty plate clatter to the floor somewhere beside the bed.

"Thought you might want your shirt back." She moved back to him.

"I'm here." He kissed her lightly. "You're here." At his urging, Bethany lay back against the pillows. His mouth became more insistent. "The shirt's here." The fingers of his left hand drifted over her stomach. She blushed deep crimson when one finger traced her navel. She moaned against his mouth.

"My clothes aren't here." She arched under him and decided that no protest would have sounded convincing when her tongue was twined with his only seconds before.

"So?" She felt him smile against her mouth. His exploring hand moved up over her breast, cupping it gently. Bethany gasped, her nipples hardening instantly. "Too much?" His lips were just below her ear, but she recognized the tone and the new tension in his body.

"N-no." The quiver in her voice wasn't uncertainty, just the passion of the moment. A low moan rumbled through his chest. He squeezed her breast a little more firmly, then let his fingers trace down the side of her body to her thigh. His mouth found hers again as his fingers started to move back up her body again, this time under the shirt. Bethany trembled. He looked down at her.

"If you don't-" The alarm cut off whatever reassurance he was about to give. He put his head down on her shoulder and growled. Bethany held him tightly and resisted the urge to laugh. "I ain't goin'." He grumbled. "Neither are you." This time Bethany had to laugh.

"You know as well as I do that if you don't show up someone will be in here looking for you." He sat up. Bethany followed suit and snuggled against his side.

"Davis'd look for you too." He glanced down at her.

"Yeah, but they'll look for you first." She poked his side. His arm tightened and he kissed her. Bethany knew it would be so easy to get lost in his kiss, so she moved away, slipping out of his arms.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Bethany and Hellboy arrived in the conference room a few minutes later. He sprawled out in a chair. She got a bottle of water for herself and a couple of cans of Red Bull for him. On the way back, the Professor approached with Christine.

"Morning Christine. I didn't know you were on the field team." Bethany smiled.

"I didn't know until after I left you yesterday." She looked past Bethany's shoulder to the lounging red demon. Bethany followed the direction of the new agent's gaze, and she could see the agent's nervousness.

"You've met then?" The Professor asked.

"Yesterday." Bethany said.

"Bethany helped me get oriented." Christine added.

"Ah, well then it appears there's only one other member of our little group left." He looked pointedly at Bethany.

"To his friends, he's not as intimidating as he looks. You might want to try not to stare." Bethany smiled and excused herself to deliver the energy drinks.

"Bethany." Abe said. "Do you have a moment?"

"Sure." Bethany followed as he swam to the end of his tank that was furthest away from the group. She wondered what was going on.

"I'm sure you've heard that Agent Kelleher has requested to be assigned to the field team." He said.

"Yeah. Davis told me. Why?" Bethany's stomach dropped.

"His request was approved." Abe's tone was matter of fact as always. Bethany tried to keep her response neutral.

"I told Davis that it probably has nothing to do with me." Her eyes darted around the room.

"You don't believe that." He said.

"If I say it often enough I can convince myself." Bethany answered quickly. "Besides, I'm probably just overly-sensitive and not thinking about the whole thing clearly. I told you normal gets me all messed up." She watched Christine trying not to stare at Red, and Red doing his best not to notice her lack of success.

"That's not what Agent Davis thinks, is it?" Abe asked.

"No, but-" Glen walked in with another one of the tactical agents. Bethany took a long drink of her water and wished it was something stronger. Either Davis was right and this was going to turn out monumentally bad on a number of fronts, or she was wrong and it was going to be slightly less bad, but still unpleasant. Glen looked over at her and then took a seat. That simple act set Hellboy and the professor in motion. Hellboy came toward her, the professor went toward Manning.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Red asked Bethany and Abe. Bethany noticed that had inserted himself between her and Glen.

"His request was approved." Bethany said. It sounded like a silly answer, but it was true.

"What request?" Red was getting louder.

"To be on the field team. Davis told me, I assumed Myers or someone told you." She said.

"Nobody told me a damn thing!" He was shouting now. The gathered agents were staring and the room had gone eerily silent. The professor and Manning were hurrying toward them. Bethany could see the tension in the professor's gait, and the annoyance in Manning's.

"Maybe we should just-" Bethany started.

"Do you think you could have your little jealous fit AFTER we get back?" Manning asked.

"Jealousy isn't the half of it." The professor said. Bethany didn't think she'd ever seen him so angry.

"I assign the duties of my agents." Manning shot back. "Not you."

"I've always been consulted-" The professor's face was red.

"The FBI agents are MY team. I'll handle them and you handle your-" He glanced from Red to Abe. "People." The word sounded like it left a bad taste in his mouth. He walked away before anyone could answer. Red was the first to speak.

"You ain't goin'." He said to Bethany.

"What!?" She was teetering on the border between shock and anger.

"You heard me." If she hadn't known him so well, she would have trembled at his intensity.

"You can't just decide-" Bethany's emotion was taking over now.

"Yes I can!" He shouted.

"Red-" Abe started.

"This is my job." Bethany's voice was raised now. "I might not be as good at it as you are, but it's still my job."

"I know that, but-"

"But what?" She said, her eyes locked on his. "I'm not completely helpless, and I'm not going to just stay here indefinitely." She turned to the professor. "Is this an actual emergency, or is it a meet and greet for the new people?"

"It's actually an emergency." He said.

"Fine, let's get to it then." She moved past Red and found a seat next to Christine. The young agent didn't know what to say, so she turned away. A hum of conversation started up in the room again. Bethany didn't like to think about what the topic was.

She barely heard the briefing, but she knew it was something about goblins inhabiting a cemetery. She could feel Red's eyes on her and she had to fight to keep still in her chair.

"He doesn't actually mean goblins, does he?" Christine asked as they were getting up to leave.

"Yeah, he does." Bethany forced a little smile. "You'll get used to it."

"Trouble in paradise, Bethany?" Glen had managed to get next to her as they were walking out. She put space between them and shielded herself. She turned away from his smirking face. "You know, until the yelling started I thought you might have moved on to the fishman. Then I thought -"

"Is there a point to this?" Bethany asked, her voice icily cold.

"I never see you anymore." That same maddening smirk. "Just trying to get caught up."

"Consider us caught up." She walked faster, her arms crossed over her chest.

The ride to the site was tense at best. She shared the back of the truck with Red, Abe, Myers and Davis as usual, but the only ones trying to start a conversation were Myers and Davis. Fifteen minutes in, they gave up. The silence that followed was oppressive. Every few minutes Bethany would glance over at Red, he looked away from her as soon as their eyes met. The tension in his body was evident to anyone with eyes.

All she wanted was to get through this and get back. There had to be a way to work this out.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Bethany decided that goblins weren't so bad. They were ugly and they smelled like week-old road-kill, but they were fairly easy to kill. There seemed to be a limitless supply of them though. It took nearly six hours, but they got all of them. Bethany's shoulder and hip throbbed as she walked back to the truck. An aftereffect of allowing herself to be cornered when her shielding was weakened. Glen kept his distance. Red stayed close, but he didn't speak to her except in the way that he spoke to anyone else around him on these things. The only bit of contact between them that wasn't strictly necessary was when he helped her up into the truck.

They were both splashed with goblin gore, both more than ready to go home. For a few seconds he'd held her close, his eyes on hers. Bethany opened her mouth to say something, but he'd retreated again. The ride back to the bureau was just as tense, though this time no one attempted to start a conversation.

*~*~*~*~*~*

**BANG!** His stone hand made solid contact with a specially built heavy bag. It was followed quickly by his left. Sweat gave his red skin a slick sheen. The cats had long since gone into hiding.

"Dinner's on." Myers said. Red ignored him.

His stone fist made resounding contact again. He didn't know what time it was. _Left_. He didn't care. _Right_. He knew that he hadn't seen Bethany since they got back. _ Left_.

"Hey, Red." Myers spoke louder.

She hadn't come looking for him. _Right_. So, he hadn't gone looking for her. _Left._ She probably didn't want to see him anyway. _Right_.

"HEY!" Myers yelled.

"WHAT?" He bellowed back.

"Eat it, or don't eat it but it's here." The agent answered.

"Leave it." Hellboy growled. The agent turned to walk again then changed his mind.

"What did you expect her to say?" The agent asked. The sweaty demon snarled, but the agent went on. "She a grown woman, you can't just tell her to stay home because you don't like the situation."

"That your business?" Red growled.

"Nope. Frankly, I don't care if you're with her or not, but figure it out because the both of you have been unbearable for the last two days." Myers turned and walked toward the door. "And you might want to take a bath before you go looking for her in the gym." Myers walked out before Red could answer him.

Hellboy hit the bag again, determined to ignore the agent's words. Course now that he knew where she was that was harder to do. He gave the bag one more hard punch and sat down to eat. Maybe he'd go, maybe he wouldn't. Maybe a shower wasn't a bad idea though. Then if he decided to go he'd be ready. Not that he knew what he was going to say if he did. A particularly bold orange tomcat sat down next to him. He scratched the animal's head until it stretched out and purred.

*~*~*~*~*~*

It was a little after eleven when Red peeked into the gym. Half of him didn't think she'd be there. The other half was kind of hoping she wasn't because then he wouldn't have to decide what to say. She was alone on the balance beam, walking back and forth in her bare feet. He entered quietly and just watched. The only time he had ever seen her do anything like this was in France, then there were other factors for her to contend with. Here, there were no gusting winds, no sheer drop, no ropes tied on to her, she simply walked. The lights were down in most of the large room, and he retreated to the shadows to watch her. He could see the movement of the muscles in her legs under the close-fitting black leggings. The scars she was still so self-conscious about were covered by a long-sleeved top.

There was no uncertainty in her step. She covered the ten-foot long beam in four measured strides, pivoted on her toes and then went back the other way. The only betrayal of concentration were her knitted brows and the tension at the corners of her mouth. Still, watching her move Red wasn't sure that the tension in her face had anything to do with the beam or the movement of her body.

On her fourth trip, Bethany didn't turn. Red was about to say something when she bent backwards, grabbed the beam and brought her legs over in one smooth motion. Her knees trembled as she stood, and she paused to regain the solid balance she'd had only seconds before. He took a a few silent steps forward, but if she noticed, she gave no indication. She was reaching back again. This time her arms trembled a little and her motion wasn't nearly as smooth as it was the first time. He moved forward more quickly. She managed to get her feet under her but it was clear that her balance was gone. When he could tell she was going to go over the other side of the beam, Red grabbed her wrist, steadying her. Even after the tremor had left her legs though, she gripped his hand.

"Thanks." She smiled and squeezed his hand.

"You want help down?" He asked. "I mean-"

"Yes." She turned carefully and put her hands on his shoulders, he put his hands on her waist and without hesitation she jumped.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Once her feet was on the ground, Bethany looked up at him. She took a hesitant step forward, afraid to touch him if he didn't want her to. He solved her dilemma by pulling her close. Bethany felt a little tremor go through her body as she relaxed against him. His left hand cradled the back of her head, his head bent down, resting against the top of hers.

"My hair's all sweaty." She murmured.

"Don't care." His arms tightened. Bethany sighed. "Where'd you learn how to do that?"

"Don't know really." She said. "The walking and turning a friend taught me. The rest, I just tried stuff. Weird to think of someone watching me though."

"Why?" He was avoiding it. So was she.

"I guess because it's something I've always done alone. Why would anyone want to watch me do it all wrong?"

"Looked pretty damn good to me." She felt him smile. Bethany smiled too.

"Thanks." She felt some of the tension leaving her body.

"You want a beer or somethin'?" He stroked her back lightly.

"I don't know about a beer, but I'd love to go and curl up for a bit." She lifted her head and smiled up at him. He smiled a little.

Bethany stepped away long enough to slip her shoes on and get some water. She walked with him back to the living unit. She could tell that he wanted to talk about what had happened, but he wasn't sure where to start. She didn't know how to start either, but letting it sit wasn't going to do either of them any good. She stopped in front of her door.

"Thought you were comin' over." Hurt flashed over his heavy features.

"I will, but I'd like a shower first." She squeezed his hand. "Give me half an hour or so?"

He kissed her forehead and watched as she went inside.

Bethany showered quickly, ridding herself of the sweat and residual anger at the same time. Red was possessive. She knew that long before this. According to Abe, part of that was the influence of his demon half. Bethany knew the other part had to do with Liz Sherman. Bethany doubted that he still had romantic feelings for Liz, but she knew the feeling of abandonment and loss was still there.

When she emerged from the bathroom, her hair was damp and she was wrapped in a towel. She thought about getting dressed, but rejected the idea. It was late and all she wanted was to be comfortable. Laundry day was fast approaching though, and all that was left in was a light blue silky nightgown with spaghetti straps. She had bought it soon after her arrival that the BPRD and B.S. - Before Scars. Since, she hadn't even thought of wearing it. She rejected it tonight too, and took out a nightshirt that was styled like a man's button-down dress shirt. It was light pink and exposed more leg than Red's shirt had, but it certainly wasn't indecent or anything. She pulled on a matching pair of cotton panties and started out the door. On her way, she took a quilt from the back of her sofa, wrapped herself in it, and headed out the door.

As soon as she approached his door, she could see their sign was posted. The words "KNOCK & WAIT" was written in Red's bold strokes, underneath was written "please" in her flowing script. Bethany couldn't help but smile. She knocked an waited for him to acknowledge her. Bethany walked in and closed the door behind herself. Even when her back was to him, she could feel his eyes on her. When she turned she knew for certain that he was staring at her legs, Bethany blushed deeply.

She pulled the threadbare quilt a little closer around her shoulders and made her way through Red's swirling, mewling welcoming party.

"Beer?" He asked.

"No thanks." She settled on her end of the sofa. "You have any juice?" She tilted her head back and looked at him.

"Nah. Got water though." His back was to her, he was peering into the fridge.

"Sounds good." Bethany said. She accepted the bottle and moved over next to him. He wrapped his arm stone arm around her and she settled against him and arranged the quilt so that she could snuggle with him and remain hidden. For a few minutes he just held her.

"Myers says I've been a pain in the ass." He murmured against her head. Bethany smiled a little.

"In those words?" She asked.

"Nah. That's what he meant though." Bethany felt all the tension melting away.

"Davis said the same thing to me." She laughed softly. "In those words." A little silence grew between them, but it wasn't the tense silence that had been present in the truck.

"This is my fault." Bethany murmured.

"Lil Bit-"

"It is." She lifted her head but couldn't meet his eyes. "If I had seen that he was a weirdo was from the beginning I could have avoided the whole thing. And if I had told you-"

"How would you know something like that?" He asked.

"I don't know. I do know it doesn't look like it's going to change anytime soon," She looked up at him. "And I can't just stay here indefinitely, no matter how loud you yell."

"That a nice way to tell me I made a scene?" He was smiling a little.

"No." She smiled back. "I was yelling too, so I guess we both made a scene." She put her head down again.

"I don't like it." He said.

"I don't like it either, but I don't know that either one of us is going to have any say in it." Bethany's fingers stroked over his chest. She could feel him getting angry all over again, that was the last thing she wanted. Her arm moved around his waist.

"Why is being there so important to you?" He stroked her arm from the wrist and up to the shoulder.

"I've always done something." Bethany said. "It's never been much, but it was a something to get up for. Now," She sighed and looked up at him. "I'm never going to be as good at this as you are. I'm never going to know as much as Abe. If I didn't do anything though, I don't know how I would get out of bed every day."

"I dunno, if you're in my bed I might not want ya to." Bethany looked up at him, a deep blush rising to her cheeks. She hid her face, but she had to smile.

"Not what I meant." She snuggled against him.

"Couldn't help myself." He chuckled. "I didn't mean you shouldn't go because you couldn't do it." His stone hand wandered lightly over her back and hip.

"I know. As soon as those words were out of my mouth I felt bad." Bethany realized she had been hungry for his touch. "Seems like we gave Glen exactly what he wanted though. He caused turmoil."

"Yeah." He kissed the top of her head. "I wanna talk to Father."

"Right now?" Bethany looked up at him, a little surprised.

"Nah, tomorrow." He lifted her chin. "Missed you."

"Missed you too." Bethany reached up and kissed him softly, sucking on his lower lip softly. He groaned and pulled her closer, taking over the kiss. Bethany was more than happy to let him. She'd missed his companionship, but as he pulled her closer she realized she'd also missed his passion. His tongue twined with hers and Bethany could taste the traces of beer mixed with the unique flavor of Red himself. Her heart began to beat faster.

She shifted so that she was kneeling next to him, her hands wandered over his bare chest. He moaned when she brushed against one of his nipples. His left arm wrapped around her waist. Her head was spinning, her nipples pressed against him, only the thin cotton of the shirt between her skin and his, the quilt was all but forgotten. She wasn't sure how she ended up straddling his lap, she didn't really remember moving.

His mouth grew hungrier, and she returned his passion, her tongue twining with his, her soft moans almost getting lost in his low growls. Her hands slid over his shoulders and down the front of his chest. His right arm wrapped around her waist. She slid forward at his urging, stopping when she was pressed against his chest. His hips pressed up against her, his obvious need startling Bethany with its insistence. Her back tensed. The soft whimper was out before she could control it. His mouth softened, but he held her where she was. His mouth traveled over her jaw and down the side of her neck. Bethany lay her head against his shoulder.

"Stop?" He murmured. It took longer than usual for the question to register, Bethany was too lost in the pleasant, needy sensations radiating from between her legs.

"No." She nipped the side of his neck. He groaned next to her ear, the fingers of his left hand squeezing the flesh of her thigh gently. She thought he had missed the nervous quiver in her voice.

"Scared?" His hand moved up over her hip. His mouth was so soft against the side of her neck. Her hips moved forward tentatively. Her pleasure moan mingled with his.

"Nervous." Bethany teased her tongue over the side of his neck. His back arched and his tail wrapped around her waist. "Trust you." She murmured close to his ear, letting her mouth move back to his. Her lips teased his, her tongue reaching out and twining with his. His left hand moved between them and started fumbling with the buttons of her shirt. He managed the first one, but the next one proved too elusive for his one-handed technique.

"Damn!" She felt the anger tension bunching in his shoulders.

"Let me." She smiled against his mouth, then moved back a little. She was able to keep her eyes on his while she opened the next button. A hot blush colored her cheeks and she looked away, but her fingers moved on to the next button. He unwrapped his tail, allowing her to open the last of them. By the time all the buttons were open Bethany was trembling softly, she sucked on her lower lip and held the edges of the shirt together. He stroked her cheek with his stone hand. Bethany curled up against his chest, cursing her shyness. The feeling of his arms around her was more reassuring than anything he could have said. She sighed and slid her arms around him.

Bethany's mouth found her way back to his, and his left hand moved up under her shirt. His fingers stroked up over her spine. Goosebumps trailed after his fingers. She shivered and felt him smile against her mouth. Bethany felt him shift and she moved off of his lap. He wasn't willing to let her go far though. He got to his feet and picked her up. Even though her heart was pounding, Bethany snuggled against his chest.

He set her down on the bed and Bethany moved back, giving him room to get in. He followed her, his body moving over hers. The shirt parted a little, and he ran one finger down between the parted halves, between her breasts and then down further to tease her navel. Bethany giggled softly. He chuckled and lay down next to her. Bethany snuggled close, enjoying the feeling of her newly exposed skin against his warm body. His hand moved the hem of the shirt higher, then he stopped. Bethany noticed the change and looked up at him.

"What?" She followed the direction of his gaze down to her bruised hip.

"You fall off the beam?" He touched the large dark mark softly, sticking to the edges, following them even when they disappeared under her panties.

"No, it happened when I got cornered last time. There's one on my shoulder too." She worked her arm out of her sleeve, making sure that her breast was covered before shrugging out of the garment. Bethany couldn't look at him, but could feel him staring at her newly revealed skin. The longer he was still and silent, the more nervous she got. "I shouldn't have-"

"Yeah, you should." He lifted her chin and kissed her firmly. When he broke the kiss he was grinning. "You just surprised me." Bethany laughed.

"Given the situation I didn't think it would be quite that shocking." She feathered light kisses over his lower lip.

"I ain't complainin'." He held her close, and she enjoyed the way he felt against her. Eventually, she felt his fingers moving around the edges of the mark on her shoulder. "I thought you were shielded."

"I was, but it was toward the end and I was tired. Abe says that anything constantly maintained takes a lot of energy, so it's the first thing to go." He kissed the point of her shoulder lightly.

"You're lucky it wasn't worse." His paternalistic side was coming out again. Bethany just smiled. She moved her arm away from her bare breast and simply rested against him. He groaned softly when her hard nipple rubbed against his skin.

"I know, I know. Cornering yourself on purpose is never a good idea." Her lips brushed his collarbone. A little moan rumbled through his chest. "Gonna lecture me?" She nipped lightly.

"Later." His tail curled around her leg, holding Bethany close to him. His left hand wandered over her back. She followed his lead, letting her fingers wander over his chest and then down lower over his stomach. The muscles tensed as her fingertips followed the waistband of his sweats. Bethany pulled her hand away. "It's okay." He murmured close to her ear.

A little tremor went through her body. Her hand hesitantly stroked over his hip and then back up his thigh. He groaned sharply when her fingers brushed against his firm erection. Bethany's intense curiosity fought with her shy nervousness. Eventually, her curiosity won and she let her fingers begin to lightly explore the length and breadth of his thick shaft through the fabric. He was making little pleasure sounds next to her ear, his hips moving against the bed. With each passing moment, each grazing touch, she felt his muscles tense further. His hand moved inside the back of her panties, his fingers gripping her bottom firmly. Bethany blushed deeply and groaned against his shoulder.

His mouth started to move down over the side of her neck, slowly moving her onto her back. Bethany found herself completely lost in a warm, hazy state of pleasure. At his urging, she pulled her other arm out of the shirt. His left hand cupped her breast, toying with the firm bud of her nipple. Before Bethany could react, his mouth found her other breast. Bethany cried out, her eyes squeezed shut, her back arching. Every movement of his tongue and fingers registered almost as strongly between her legs. Her panties became wetter with each passing moment, her hands found their way to the back of his head and his shoulders. Holding his head where it was. His lips trailed hungry kisses to the other breast, attacking the nipple with the same passion, allowing his teeth to pull at the tender flesh. His hands went down to her panties and began to tug them down over her hips. Bethany was immediately snapped back to reality.

"Wait." The word came out in a little whimper. Her fingers gripped the cotton fabric tightly. Frustration and concern fought for control of his heavy brows. He moved back up her body and Bethany snuggled against his chest again. He stroked her back, his lips finding her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" His hand stroked down her arm, and gripped her hand gently.

"Can't we-" Bethany's voice caught in her throat. "It's so bright in here." She could feel the heat of a furious blush coloring her cheeks. Bethany had kept her most intimate places smoothly shaved since she was about sixteen. There was no erotic intent behind it, she simply didn't like the feeling of having hair there. She had never considered what someone else might think about it. The thought of having to explain was more than she could bear.

"Only the TV's are on." His fingers gently worked at hers until Bethany loosened her grip. She moved her arm around his waist. His fingertips slipped just under the waistband of her panties and stopped there. Bethany felt herself relaxing into him. "Tell me." He murmured. His tongue teased the shell of her ear.

"I'm just-" Bethany moaned softly when he sucked at the spot just under her ear. His hand slipped further into her panties. "Embarrassed."

"Why?" His tongue trailed lightly down her neck, her back arched. "Natural for me to see you. 'Sides, you're gorgeous, even if you are half purple at the moment." Bethany laughed a little.

"Still-" His hand shifted, one finger caressed the front of her smooth mound. His groan was covered by Bethany's surprised gasp. The gentle, stroking touch brought a rush of new wetness, further wetting the cotton. His finger stroked the very beginning of her slit. Bethany moved her hips forward toward his hand. She moved onto her back at his gentle urging. This time, she didn't resist as he took away her last garment.

One fingertip started to tease her gently, and Bethany found herself wanting more. She parted her thighs and his finger tickled the edges of her lower lips. His mouth began an unhurried journey down her body once again, tasting her skin, inhaling deeply as if familiarizing himself with all of her scents. He nibbled the skin around her navel, Bethany arched and squirmed, her little whimpering moans filling the large room. As she moved, she could feel the cool air teasing her wet, delicate folds. He held her legs open, Bethany tensed and resisted. Her embarrassment momentarily banishing the fog of pleasure she'd been surrounded by. He kept up the gentle pressure, murmuring a reassurance against the lower part of her stomach. She didn't hear him, but the feeling of his lips moving and his voice helped her relax again.

She felt him shift and settle between her spread legs. Bethany's head was spinning, her heart pounding. He opened her wider, Bethany could feel her lips pouting open, and she could feel his warm breath on her wet, quivering flesh. The longer he stayed so still, the more nervous Bethany became. She squirmed a little, she caught her lower lip between her teeth. His tongue gently licked first one of her lips, then the other. Bethany moaned, and opened herself wider. He began to taste her more fully, his tongue exploring more fully, more hungrily with each soft lick. Bethany's eyes were closed tightly. The pleasure that had been building slowly threatened to overwhelm her.

The tip of his tongue found the small nub hidden in her folds and he paid it hungry, teasing attention. Bethany was certain she would crawl out of her skin. As the dam was about to burst, she felt one long thick finger pushing inside her. Her body resisted, her muscles tense around that single digit. Bethany whimpered sharply. His tongue continued to gently worry that small nub, and the discomfort of having her body invaded began to recede until the sensation of his finger moving inside her added to the pleasure. Bethany didn't know how long it took before her final release hit her, but it seemed like seconds and eternity at the same time. She threw her head back and screamed, her hips pressing against his hand and mouth.

Bethany didn't know how long she lay there trembling, but she felt him moving. He pulled her close and she realized that he was naked now as well. Her hand moved down over his stomach. When his mouth found hers, Bethany's fingertips grazed the underside of his long shaft. He took her hand and wrapped it around the thick length, or tried to. Bethany's hands were much smaller than his, and her fingers didn't even come close to meeting. She stroked him tentatively at first, but his deep, growling groan and the flavor of her own juices on his lips emboldened her. She tightened her grip and stroked more quickly. His hips pressed into her hand. Bethany felt his hot seed splash against her stomach and coat her hand moments later.

Bethany waited until the tension left his body, then she started to get up carefully. He kissed her softly, pressing her back against the bed.

"Stay." He murmured against her mouth.

"But-" She held her hand away from her body.

"I know. Just stay." He kissed her lightly again and got up. Bethany couldn't imagine that he wanted her to sleep like that. She heard water running in the bathroom and she carefully pulled the sheet up to a little below her waist with her other hand, feeling the sudden need to maintain some sort of modesty. He returned a minute later with a clean, wet washcloth. Bethany reached for it, but he kept it and started to clean her skin. Bethany curled close to him, her eyes closed, enjoying his tender ministrations. She heard him toss the cloth aside and she snuggled against his chest.

"Shouldn't you put that in a hamper or something?" Bethany murmured. She arched against him.

"Nah. Scout comes through every few days and picks up the clothes and stuff. He'll get it." She looked up at him curiously. "What?"

"Nothing." Bethany really didn't want to spell it all out. She started searching for her nightshirt. He waited until she found it and, then took it away from her. A protest formed on her lips, but as soon as it did, she wasn't sure what she was protesting. She snuggled against him again. "Leave it where I can reach it."


	9. More Than Words

9. More Than Words

Hellboy sat on the sofa. He was naked except for the discarded shirt over his lap to protect his more vulnerable places from feline claws. The end of his cigar glowed in the darkness. The TVs were off, and the little sounds Bethany made in her sleep filtered over to him from time to time. It made him want to go back and stay away at the same time.

When he went to the gym, he hadn't really expected that she would forgive him so easily, and he sure as hell didn't expect that she would end up in his bed again. Not that he was complaining about that part, it was just a surprise. Liz could hold a grudge for weeks, and they weren't even a couple. The time he had tried to have more than a one-time thing with one of the FBI women she'd been disgusted by the whole idea and that was the end of that. Maybe Bethany could forgive him for making her angry, but she wouldn't be able to forgive him if he hurt her. If they kept going the same way, there didn't seem to be a way around that.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Bethany wasn't sure what woke her, but when she found herself alone in the large bed her first instinct was to search for Red. It took her a minute to realize he was sitting on the sofa. She put her shirt on like a robe and walked over to him.

"Something wrong?" She asked quietly.

"Myers has a fit if I smoke in bed." He reached out to her. Bethany snuggled against him, she tried to hide her surprise when she realized he was still naked. "Course then he tells Father and I get another lecture. Easier to just get up. Did I wake you?"

"No." Bethany relaxed, her eyes closed. "That bed is so big, it kind of makes me feel like I'm alone in the world when you aren't in it too." He kissed the top of her head. "What's wrong?" She murmured. When he was silent, she looked up at him. His eyes were on hers.

"I think you are that kind of psychic." He inhaled deeply from the cigar, Bethany looked away again. She had noticed that sometimes he spoke more freely when she wasn't looking at him. His stone hand moved down her back to rest against her bottom. Bethany smiled and arched against him.

"Maybe only in the middle of the night." She slid her arm around his waist. Her body relaxed into his.

"You sorry? I'm not but, I mean-"

"Not even a little bit. I admit, I do feel a little more-" She paused, looking for the right word. "Intimidated in some ways than I did before. Doesn't make me regret a thing, except maybe making you worry about it." She got up on her knees and kissed him softly. "I'm getting cold. Coming back to bed?" He stood up and let the shirt fall where it would. In spite of the darkness and the fact that her back was to him, she still blushed. Before she got in bed he grasped the collar of the shirt she was wearing.

"You ain't gonna get cold." Bethany glanced over her shoulder at him. There was a little smile on his lips. Bethany's heart started to pound. That didn't exactly make sense, considering where his tongue had been only a few hours ago. Blushing wasn't controlled by logical thought, though.

"Let me just get in-" She moved, but he didn't release the fabric. She hated it when he got all dominant, it made her get all submissive and that was a new feeling for her. "Red-" He kissed the top of her head. Bethany knew it wasn't an argument she was going to win. She sighed, pulled her arms out of the sleeves, crossed them over her breasts and got into bed quickly. True to his word from before he left the shirt where she could reach it. Bethany waited until he was settled behind her before moving back against him. His left hand rested flat against her stomach, she drew her knees up and moaned softly when the utter safety and relaxation hit her.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Break - GEEZ, you ever hear of pants?" Myers' voice cut into her pleasant dream. Thankfully, she could feel the covers tucked safely around her, including most of her head.

"Yeah. You ever hear of reading the sign?" Red said. She could hear his food cart, but not the sounds of fumbling for clothing.

"I did knock." Dishes clattered. "You're just going to stand there like that?" Bethany immediately had the image of Red standing there casually naked. It sent an unexpected rush of warmth to her lower regions. She pressed her legs together and bit her lip to hold back the little sigh that formed there.

"Jealous or somethin'?" His mouth was full. "You didn't wait."

"How was I supposed to know-"

"You guys wanna finish this in the hall? I'm trying to sleep over here." Bethany said. She couldn't suppress a little smirk when the room went silent.

"I'll be back later." Myers said finally. She could hear his shoes as he walked out quickly, she could only imagine how red the agent's face was. Hers was too, but only because she wasn't used to being in this position yet. "And I'll leave it outside." He said over his shoulder.

"Didn't mean to wake you." Red sat down on the bed.

"It's okay." She moved carefully to turn over, holding the sheet over her breasts. He met her with a soft kiss and a plate of food. Bethany carefully kept her eyes on the plate. Once again, it was far too much, and she wondered where it came from. In the end it didn't matter. She was generally a much earlier riser than he was, Davis probably stopped by and noticed her bed hadn't been slept in, then put two and two together. Whatever the mechanism that got it there, she got to eat.

"They're gonna talk, you know." He pulled the cart over to within reach of the bed and sat down with her. He started with a handful of bacon.

"They've been talking all along. Ever since that night after the werewolves when I fell asleep in here." She ate some of the eggs. "At least now when they say we're -" She paused. "You know, we really are. Sort of." Bethany took a bite of the sausage to avoid saying anything else that sounded stupid. She finished what she could and handed him the plate. He barely seemed to notice, he just finished what was left and pulled on a pair of shorts to roll the empty cart out into the hall. She yawned and stretched, luxuriating in the feeling of being well-fed and well rested before facing any more of the day. She reached for her shirt, but he was back across the room before she could even touch the fabric.

"Where ya goin'?" His kiss was firm and passionate. He crawled over her slowly, pushing her back into the bed.

"The bathroom." She took the shirt from him and managed to get it wrapped around herself without exposing anything. She kissed him lightly and trotted away before he could hold her back.

When she had finished, Bethany stood at the steel countertop and found a clean washcloth. She slipped the shirt off, found some soap and started to wash up. She knew she was probably going to go back to her own room and her own shower in a few minutes, but he had a way of sidetracking her best plans. She wrapped the shirt around her damp skin again and held it with an arm over her tummy. She was only mildly surprised to see him still stretched out in bed, the lights were dim again.

"Gonna sleep all day?" She went over and kissed him lightly. He grasped the front of Bethany's shirt and tugged lightly. She smiled against his mouth and crawled back into bed.

"Who says I gotta be asleep to stay in bed?" He grinned and pulled her closer. Bethany's heart beat faster, her lips parted easily for his insistent tongue. When she was snuggled against his chest, his lips moved along her jawline and down her neck. Bethany sighed softly, arching against him. He wrapped the blanket around her.

"Good point." She kissed the hollow of his throat. The little moan started deep in his chest and came out more like a growl. His little pleasure sounds still surprised Bethany sometimes. She blushed deeply, his left hand tangled in her hair and held her close. She closed her eyes, and sighed.

"You could've used the shower, if you wanted." He murmured close to her ear, his mouth brushed over her earlobe.

"I know. I thought I was going back to my room though." Her tone was equally subdued.

"Oh." He held her a little tighter. "Want me to let you up?"

"No. Not unless you want to." Her eyes were closed.

"If you're gonna wait for me to WANT to let you go, you're gonna have to wait a long time." He chuckled softly.

"I missed you these last few days. I was mad at you part of that time, but I missed you too." Bethany admitted.

"I thought you were just mad." He moved several strands of hair out of her face.

"No. I didn't know what to say though. I was sure I was going to say the wrong thing and then you wouldn't ever want to talk to me again." She looked away, unable to make the admission while looking in his eyes. He kissed the top of her head.

"Do you know how many people never looked at me like I was a monster?" His voice was quiet. His tail snaked around her waist.

"But you're not-" She looked up at him.

"Three." He continued. "Father, Abe and you. Myers and the other agents get used to me. Liz-" He paused a moment, as if the words were physically painful for him. "Liz accepted me, but she could never really look past it. Unless you're tellin' me not to talk to you again, that ain't gonna happen."

Bethany had no idea how to respond to that, but the sadness of it left a painful lump in her chest. She arched closer to him.

"You sleep much the last couple nights?" She didn't miss the significance of the change in subject. She went with it.

"No, not really. What about you?" Her fingers stroked his back lightly.

"Nah." He was quiet for a minute. "Stay and nap with me?"

"I'd love to." She kissed him lightly and turned to rest her back against his chest. His hand moved inside the shirt, stroking her stomach softly. A little tremor of pleasure went down her spine.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Bethany slept until his next meal arrived, then she wrapped herself in the quilt and trotted quickly back to her own room. She didn't encounter anyone, but she was sure that she was seen on some monitor somewhere. She had to figure out how to keep some things in Red's room without looking like she was trying to invade his space. At least a change of clothes and a toothbrush to make mornings like this go a little more smoothly. Running around the public hallways in the middle of the day wearing nothing but a nightshirt, a quilt and a smile was not something she was particularly comfortable with. There was something almost indecent about it.

She ate lunch and then took a long, hot shower. She had agreed to meet Red in the professor's library at three to try and figure out what she had started thinking of as "The Kelleher Chaos", but that still left time for her to relax for awhile. Bethany picked up A Tale of Two Cities and started to read. It was one of the few books her father had managed to hold onto throughout those years on the run. Reading it always made her feel close to him. Right now her heart ached to tell him about Red. Even more than that she wanted to be able to talk to her mother.

She knew where things were heading with Red, and a part of her was anxious for them to get there. It was time, she had no more reservations about her feelings, or his. Just thinking about him made her heart race. The other side of that was that she had no idea what she was doing or how to please him. Last night seemed to go alright, but he hadn't done anything that hurt either. She knew that going further would hurt, and Bethany had never been very good with pain. She worried that he would read rejection into her reaction. She just didn't know how talk to him about any of this. She didn't even know if she should. It wasn't like he had ever experienced it and could reassure her that everything would be alright.

The fact that her closest confidants were men didn't help, either. She loved the professor and Abe like the extended family she never had, but the "HB and I are about to go to the next level and I'm nervous about it" conversation was not one she wanted to have with either one of them. She didn't know Christine well enough. She had no real idea how Davis might react, but even though she had buried the hatchet with her liaison this was not a subject Bethany wanted to broach with her. Bethany closed the book and just held it against her stomach.

Bethany wasn't sure how long she sat there, turning things over in her mind but a sharp knock at the door brought her out of her reverie.

"Bethany? Are you in there?" She recognized Davis' voice.

"Come in." Bethany put the book aside and sat up.

"You okay? I've been knocking for ten minutes." Her liaison came in with a cardboard tray from Starbucks. She handed Bethany a Vanilla Bean Frappuccino, and kept a plain coffee for herself.

"Sorry, I was reading." She sipped the rich drink, and, for a moment, her eyes closed in pleasure. When she opened them again, Davis wore a little smirk. "What?"

"Nothing." Davis took a spoonful of sugar from the bowl on the table. "I just thought you might be recovering." She was still smiling a little.

"Myers told you, didn't he." Bethany blushed deeply. Her heart started to beat faster.

"Myers told everybody." Davis laughed and sat down. "Frankly, I think HB kinda shocked him."

"I can understand that." Bethany smiled and sat across from the agent. "But there isn't anything for me to recover from."

"Oh come ON-" The look on Bethany's face stopped the agent. She sat back. "Wait a minute, HB was naked."

"Yes." Bethany agreed.

"And you were in his bed." Davis's tone was almost demanding.

"Yes." Bethany nodded.

"So he was naked, you were in his bed, and you're trying to tell me that NOTHING happened?" Davis seemed almost frustrated by the idea.

"I never said nothing happened, I said nothing happened that I need to recover from." Bethany sipped the drink and wondered if there was some kind of betting pool going. Before the perplexed-looking Davis could ask anymore, the alarm on Bethany's watch sounded. "Sorry, have an appointment. Thanks for the drink." She couldn't help but smile as she walked away from the agent. It gave her time to figure out how to deflect any more questions, if her liaison decided to ask any.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Bethany walked into the library expecting to find either the professor or Abe, but instead she found only Red stretched out in a wide chair. He looked up as soon as she entered.

"What's that?" He asked curiously.

"A bribe." Bethany took a sip. "A yummy one though."

He pulled her closer and kissed her firmly, his tongue explored her mouth for a lingering moment. Bethany could feel her knees going weak by the time he let her go.

"That is good." He took the cup from her hand and drained half of it.

"Hey!" She took it back from him. "That's my bribe." She giggled when he pulled her into his lap.

"Everybody always tells me to share." He reached for the cup again.

"You already drank half of it." Bethany laughed. "I think I was plenty generous. Have Myers get one for you."

"What's it called?" He pulled her close.

"A Vanilla Bean Frappuccino." She snuggled against him for a minute.

"Sounds girly." He said. "How'm I gonna ask Myers to get me something that sounds like that?"

"Guess you don't want any more then." Bethany grinned and got up. His tail wrapped around her waist, pulling her back.

"I didn't say that." He grinned while she squirmed.

"Well I certainly wouldn't want to subject you to anything GIRLY." She took another long sip, just to emphasize her point. "Since I'm a girl, I guess that means me too. Better let me up before you get cooties or something." She smirked a little.

"That's it." He wrapped his right arm around her waist to hold her still, then simply plucked the drink out of her hand with the other. He held it out of her reach, and kissed her again when she reached for it. Bethany moaned softly against his mouth. He loosened his grip enough so that she could turn to face him more fully.

"Not fair." She murmured against his mouth.

"Want it back?" He caught her lower lip lightly, his teeth just grazing the soft flesh. Bethany gasped softly, arching into him.

"One last sip, then you can have the rest." He held it for her, then finished it off.

"What was the bribe for?" He slurped the last bit loudly through the straw. Bethany couldn't help but smile a little. She took the empty cup and threw it away. She decided a long time ago that in his room he could do what he wanted, but in here it was different.

"What most bribes are for, information." She sat down next to him and draped her legs over his. He stroked her thigh softly. "Myers-." She blushed as she said it.

"He shoulda waited." He said firmly. "If it'd been you-"

"It wasn't." She said quickly, putting her hand over his, interrupting the possessive anger that was starting to gather. "I'm too shy to walk around like that anyway. Besides, he just made a mistake."

"Yeah, but if we're-" He paused. "I don't want somebody just walking in." Bethany caught the meaning immediately, and it brought a deep blush to her cheeks.

"I don't either." She answered. "I guess Davis was just asking if I was okay, in her own way."

"Are you?" He squeezed her leg, his eyes were full of concern. She sat up straighter and kissed him softly.

"I've never been better." A little smile tugged at her lips.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Hellboy lay on his side, and inhaled deeply from the cigar. It was a Cuban and a damn good one too. She'd gone out to dinner with the new one, Al-something, and had managed to smuggle a whole box of them past Father on her way back in. Bethany whimpered softly in her sleep. He put the cigar in the ashtray and massaged her waist until she relaxed again. He wasn't sure how she managed to get comfortable enough to sleep in such a small space, but she seemed perfectly content between his chest and the edge of the sofa.

She'd come in still dressed from dinner, but she'd changed into one of his shirts when she started nodding off. He wasn't sure how he liked her best. He almost never got to see her dressed in anything but jeans or sweats, and sometimes whatever she slept in. She looked damn good in the longish curve-hugging dress she was wearing, course he liked how she looked in his shirt too, so maybe he wasn't the most impartial judge. He picked up the cigar again.

Father hadn't been a whole lot of help, though to be fair he had done all he could. Abe agreed with Davis that timing of this whole thing , but they were stuck with Kelleher unless he did something that would show he was unfit or dangerous. Apparently, being a slimeball wasn't enough, you had to have an official record of being a slimeball in order for the agreements Father had with the government about protection of BPRD agents to kick in. Until then, the best they could do was set conditions for Kelleher's interaction with Bethany. His vote was for none at all, but he knew that wasn't completely practical. Keeping her completely away from Kelleher meant that she was the one who was restricted. She wasn't going to stand for that. He didn't really blame her, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

He finished the cigar and looked down at her, just watching her breathe. She moaned softly, moving her legs a little until the hem of the shirt lifted, revealing a little more thigh. He looked at her face for a minute, then nudged the shirt higher. His fingertips lingered against her skin. Stroking softly, pushing the shirt up a little higher every time his hand moved. He sighed. She didn't even have to be awake to him all hot and bothered.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Bethany wasn't sure what woke her up, but the first thing she noticed was something hard pressing against her lower back. Her sleepy mind was trying to work it out when she felt his hand on her thigh. When the shirt slid a little higher she didn't have to guess anymore. She felt a deep blush color her cheeks, but she didn't move. His light touch was sending tingling warmth up her thighs to the place between them. His hips were moving against her back, the side of her hi-cut panties was barely covered. She couldn't stay silent any longer. She let out a soft moan, pressing back against him.

"Finding everything alight?" She looked over her shoulder again, a little smile on her lips.

"Just checkin' on your bruises." He smiled and pushed the shirt up over her waist.

"They're on the other side." She rubbed against him softly.

"You sure?" He tugged the side of her panties down over her hip. "Oh, yeah. I guess you're right." He kissed her softly, his fingers traced lightly around the new, lower line of the waistband. Bethany trembled, her body responding without reservation.

"I'd turn over, but I think I would end up on the floor." She opened her mouth to his probing tongue. Her soft gasp mixing with his groan when his fingertips brushed over the front of her mound.

"You sayin' we need more room?" He teased that tender skin. Bethany started to shiver.

"I-" Bethany found that anything else she might have said evaporated somewhere between the feeling of his fingers teasing the very top of her slit and his breath on her shoulder. She moaned softly. For a moment she was lost to the sensation. Finally she put her hand over his. "Should move." She managed. He moved his hand back to her waist to let her stand.

Bethany's mind was too clouded with arousal to notice the finger hooked in the waistband of her panties. When she stood, they ended up around her knees.

"Hey!" She blushed deeply and took a few short steps away from him, her gait restricted by the misplaced garment.

"Oops." He grinned. "Not like you're gonna be needin' 'em for awhile." Bethany tried for another step, but the cotton fell down to her ankles.

"You sound awfully sure of yourself." She crossed her arms, and looked at him a little smile on her lips.

"'Cause I am." He got up and started to advance toward her, still grinning. Bethany stepped out of the panties and started to move back. She gave a deliberate stretching yawn.

"Gee, look at the time. I had to wash my hair or something tonight." She smirked and started toward the door. She made it three steps before his left arm slipped around her waist, her feet moved in mid-air when he lifted her. She giggled and squirmed against him.

"You're going to throw you're back out one of these days." She laughed.

"How? You don't weight anything." He set her on her feet next to the bed. Bethany turned to answer, but she didn't have a chance. His mouth was on hers, his body urging her back. She complied easily, sitting and sliding backward across the messy bed while he crawled over her, eventually settling next to her. One hand slid over his chest, fingertips teasing one nipple just enough to make him moan against her mouth.

"That ain't fair, I can't get to yours." He tugged lightly at the neckline of the shirt. Bethany took her arms out of the sleeves, but she couldn't quite bring herself to take it off. His lips captured hers with a stunning gentleness that sent shivers chasing each other down her spine. "Be back." He smiled a little and got up. While he turned the lights off, Bethany got under the blankets and pulled the shirt off. Her heart was pounding, her hands shook, and she prayed the alarm stayed silent. She heard him undress before getting into bed again.

She moved closer to him, her hands exploring the planes of his body in the dark, moving down over his stomach to his hip and then back up again. His left hand pulled her closer, his mouth warm and insistent on hers. Bethany arched against him, almost aching for contact in a way that was new and a little frightening in its intensity. When he grasped her bottom firmly, Bethany whimpered. His mouth moved over her jawline, his teeth nipping at the side of her neck. Her mouth found his earlobe, her teeth grazing the soft flesh. He growled and bit her shoulder hard enough to bring tears to Bethany's eyes. She cried out and pushed against his shoulder, but he held on, his weight pushing her over onto her back.

"Red, stop!" Her voice was pained. He tensed and let go of her shoulder. Bethany held onto him, taking comfort from his body.

"Lil Bit-"

"It's alright." Her shoulder throbbed dully, but Bethany ignored it. She kissed the side of his neck.

"Didn't wanna hurt you." His lips moved gently over the sore point.

"You didn't, you just kinda surprised me." She kissed him softly, and was surprised at the metallic flavor of blood that bloomed on her tongue along with all the other flavors she had become so familiar with. It was gone so quickly though, she decided that she had imagined it.

His left hand began to explore her body again. When his fingers pinched and teased her nipple, anything beyond her physical reaction melted away. By the time his mouth started to move down her neck, she pressed against him, her hands sliding over his shoulders and the back of his head. Bethany had no idea how long it took for his mouth to reach her nipple, but when it did the sensation of his warm, wet tongue on that firm peak made her head spin. Her back arched, she caught her lower lip between her teeth, her fingers digging into his shoulders.

Slowly his hand started to move down over her stomach. Bethany was sure that the light touch was leaving a trail of fire over her skin. His mouth trailed across her sternum to her other breast. He nibbled softly around her areola. Bethany whimpered with need. She pressed her legs together when he tickled the front of her mound, then opened them as his fingers descended. His mouth closed firmly over her nipple at the same moment that one finger found its way inside her. She clenched around it but there was no discomfort like there had been the first time. She moaned deeply and pressed her hips against his hand.

His mouth found his way back to hers, she could feel his hard length pressing against her hip, moving in the same rhythm as his hand. Each movement brought her achingly close, but it wasn't quite enough. Her tongue battled with his, her soft pleasure moans finding their way into his mouth, feeling his low growls as much as she heard them. Slowly, he pressed a second finger inside her. Bethany whimpered sharply.

"Relax." He murmured, pushing insistently, opening her. Bethany closed her eyes, her whole body trembling, her fingernails digging into his back. It took longer to adjust, but the pleasure began building again. She moaned softly, her hips beginning to rock again. This time, it was more than enough the relieve the tense pressure he had so carefully built in her lower tummy. She cried out, her back arching, fingernails biting into his shoulders.

Bethany didn't know how long she lay there with his mouth drinking kisses and moans from hers, with his fingers teasing her most intimate places, opening her carefully, drawing little whimpering moans from her. She reached down to stroke him, but he moved away from her hand.

"Red-" She breathed, not even sure what she was going to say.

He didn't give her the chance to think of anything. His mouth was over hers, his hand moved away and settled between her legs. She felt the weight and thickness of his member against her tummy. Bethany didn't know if she wanted to protest or urge him on. He body made the decision for her. She opened her legs wider, then pressed up against him. He moved back, drawing the underside of his shaft over her wet lips. The tip pushed lightly against her entrance. Bethany whimpered softly, her eyes wide.

"Trust me." His voice was thick with passion, but it was enough.

"Always have, always will." Bethany moaned softly, trying to control the tension in those newly stretched muscles. When she lifted her hips, he groaned and pushed forward.

At first, Bethany thought her body simply couldn't accept his. The pressure against her entrance grew and then became painful. She whimpered, then cried out as the broad head entered. He groaned deeply, the pleasure obvious in the low sound. He stayed there, his body trembling, supported by his right arm. The initial shock subsided and Bethany slowly wrapped her legs around his sweaty waist. He moved forward slowly, inexorably filling her. Bethany cried out with every advance, feeling as though she was being torn with every inch. Finally, he was fully sheathed in her tight passage, and Bethany was crying softly. Her face was hidden against his shoulder.

At first, nothing reached through the haze of intimate pain that consumed her senses. Slowly, his voice began to break through.

"Look at me, Lil Bit." She could hear worry in his voice, even though she could feel his body trembling with tension. Bethany forced herself to open her eyes. The pain was subsiding, but she was beginning to notice the strangeness and wonder of the new connection. Her emotions were adjusting more quickly than her body though.

"Don't stop." She nipped his lower lip softly.

He growled and started to move, his lips possessing hers with a fiery passion that was a little frightening. At first, the pain was all she felt. When the pleasure began to eclipse it, she started to move hesitantly under him. He groaned and moved inside her faster. Bethany began to lose herself in the sensation of being completely filled by him. Her body met his. Her cries mixed with his groans and growls. She was overwhelmed by it all. Her release came in a scream. His followed with a roar and a rush of hot fluid that stung her sore walls. Bethany let herself get lost in all of it.

*~*~*~*~*~*

For awhile - Bethany didn't know how long - her mind was floating in a pleasure-bubble. The first sensation she was consciously aware of was the warmth of Red's body next to hers. Her leg was draped over his, his arm holding her securely against his side. Her head was under his chin. She pressed closer to him, and another realization hit her; everything hurt. Her little groan would not be bitten back.

His arm tightened around her waist, she recognized the gesture as worry. Bethany shifted so that she could look up at him. She kissed him, her tongue stroking his lips lightly. He sighed and relaxed against her.

"Does that offer of your shower still stand?" She murmured. His tongue slipped past her lips, drawing a little sigh from her. Her body was beyond responding, but her heart wasn't.

"Nope." He smiled a little. Bethany moved back a little, at a loss for what to say. "But I have a great bathtub." He smiled wider.

"Am I going to need a life raft? A ladder to get in maybe?" She smirked a little.

"Don't think so, I'll be with you." He kissed her lightly, then moved away from her. "Takes awhile to fill though. Back in a minute." Bethany stayed where she was. She was becoming more connected with her body with each passing moment, and the more she felt, the more staying still sounded like the best idea. The few minutes he was gone was long enough for her to miss him.


	10. After Words

10 After Words

This part was new for Hellboy. Before, Agent Whoever would retreat to catch her breath and he would get up and shower. Usually, by the time he got out she would be gone. If she wasn't it meant that she couldn't find some item of clothing or other. Once she found it, she would leave without so much as a "Thanks very much". He knew Bethany wouldn't do that, but knowing and experiencing were two different things.

When he got back from turning on the water he sat up a little more than before, and she rested against his side, her arm around his waist, her head against the front of his shoulder. Her face was hidden in the curtain of her hair for the moment. He'd seen her lay like that before, in fact it had become a position that was comfortable for both of them, but now there was something different about it. As he looked down at her, she seemed so....broken. Maybe he got that impression from the little tremors that coursed through her body whenever she moved, or from the scent of her blood that hung in the air around them, commingling with the scent of arousal and spent pleasure. Course he knew where that blood came from. He'd used the running bathwater to wash it off of his skin before getting back into bed with her. The scent seemed too strong though.

"Stop that." Her voice was still groggy.

"What? I'm not doin' anything." He looked down at the top of her head. She moved so that she could look up at him.

"Yes you are. You're worrying." She smiled a little.

"And just how the hell do you know that?" Damned if she wasn't that kind of psychic.

"When you worry you get tense, and when you get tense-" She paused. "Well it's kinda like trying to snuggle up to a warm statue."

"I got any other tells you wanna share?" He couldn't help the little smile that started to tug the edges of his mouth upwards.

"Nope." She kissed the side of his chest lightly. The feeling of her lips on his skin sent a wave of slowly spreading pleasure down his spine.

"No, I ain't got any, or no you ain't gonna tell me?" His stone fingertips drifted lightly over her back. All he could see in the darkness was the contrast between her pale skin and his red body. She arched under his touch. He recognized it as something she did when she was comfortable.

"Yeah, something like that." She smirked.

"You just wait 'til you're okay-" He lifted her chin. She kissed him softly.

"I AM okay." She kissed him again, her lips lingering on his. "How much longer until the tub is full?"

"Awhile." He did his best to keep the hungry demand out of his kiss. He almost succeeded. Bethany's nervous little whimper cooled his growing need.

"Sorry, I-" She murmured. His mouth found hers again, holding hers until she relaxed against him again.

"Want me to wake you?" His lips brushed hers again.

"Yeah." She snuggled close for a minute and then raised her head again.

"What's wrong?"

"Just a little cold." She started looking for something. He grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around her.

"Better?"

"Much." She snuggled against him again. He felt her soft sigh as much as he heard it.

Hellboy decided that he liked this part.

*~*~*~*~*~*

As she lay against him, listening to water running in the bathroom, Bethany began to wonder if she had it in her to just walk in there naked. She kept telling herself that it shouldn't matter, but somehow it still did. She didn't realize she looked worried until his fingers stoked lightly over her furrowed brow. Bethany sighed and closed her eyes, letting him smooth her skin again.

She wasn't sure how long they lay there. The white noise of the water running, the comforting weight of his tail and the way his fingertips delicately explored her face as if for the first time put Bethany into a kind of warm trance. When his hand stopped moving, Bethany almost whimpered.

"Sounds like the tub's full." He kissed her softly and got up. "You want a snack?" He asked over his shoulder as he walked. There were moments when Red seemed completely oblivious to anything as ephemeral as shyness or embarrassment. This wasn't one of those times. Bethany grabbed the shirt she'd been wearing. The pain that shot through her shoulder nearly made her stop. She managed to get the garment on before he came back out.

"No thanks." She smiled in spite of the myriad of aches that made themselves known as she moved. He came over and kissed her again, her lips easily parted for his tongue. She sighed against his mouth.

"Wanna get in first? You can step down onto the bench." He sat on the bed in front of her.

"Bench?" Bethany asked.

"You didn't look when you went in there?"

"No, but I didn't go through your medicine cabinet either." She smirked.

"Wouldn't have been any fun. It's empty." He smiled back.

"I should've known." Bethany thought of the jumbled mess on the countertop and laughed. He stroked her cheek. She kissed the inside of his wrist. "Give me a couple minutes?"

"Sure." He kissed her forehead and went to rummage around in the fridge.

Bethany's first few steps were made halting and timid by the throbbing ache between her legs. The sensation seemed to ease as she moved though. By the time she reached the bathroom it had receded to a dull, tolerable soreness. Bethany eased the shirt off without raising her arm and then started looking through the mess on the counter for some aspirin or something. Given his healing factor, she doubted he would have any, but she figured it wouldn't do any harm to look. Bethany searched without touching anything for the most part. She had learned that most of Red's chaos was only chaotic to other people. He usually knew precisely where everything that was important to him was located, even if it was under something else. The glimpse she caught of her own reflection stopped her mid-search.

She could hear him still out in the other room, supposedly searching for something to snack on. She knew he was giving her time to get comfortable in the tub, and that's what she should have been doing. Her reflection was shocking though. Bethany expected to see the scars on her arm, and the healing bruises from the goblin incident. She remembered him biting her shoulder earlier in the evening, but actually seeing the damage made her stop and stare.

He'd broken the skin in several places along the front and back of the 'meat' of her shoulder and apparently it had bled for awhile because dried blood was smeared over her back and down her front to just above the swell of her breast. Purple bruises bloomed from the scabbed centers of the wounds. The deepest ones were still oozing a little.

"You want anything?" He called.

"Ah, just some juice if you have any." Bethany tore herself away from the mirror and got into the tub carefully.

She hesitated to call it a bathtub. It was the size of a four-person hot tub and was sunken into the floor. The water was already rushing and swirling invitingly. Bethany closed her eyes and sighed as it closed over her shoulders. She rubbed at her shoulder softly, hoping to make it look less awful by cleaning the blood away.

"Had some orange juice." He set the small bottle of juice and a can of beer down near her and stepped into the water.

Bethany had to kneel on the bench to compensate for the rapidly rising water level. She drank some of the juice while she waited for him to get comfortable. When he put his left hand on her waist, she moved back against him again. He lifted and turned her so that she could straddle his lap and snuggle against his chest. Bethany winced at the position and exposure.

"You're not okay." He murmured next to her ear. He held onto her as if she might disappear.

"I'm-" Bethany didn't know what to say. "Emotionally I've never been better. The rest isn't so important."

"You mad at me?" He kissed the top of her head softly. Bethany looked up at him.

"Why would I be mad at you?" She kissed him softly. "You gave me the most perfect night I could imagine just by being yourself." She kissed the front of his chest. He groaned softly, his arm tightened around her. Bethany could feel his reaction against her tummy. His left hand wandered over her thigh and then up her back to tangle in her hair, Bethany let herself be guided back into a deeper kiss while her hands traced the muscles of his chest and stomach under the swirling water.

"Lil Bit-" He murmured against her mouth, his fingers moved down her spine and over her bottom, tracing the cleft between them and following it lower. Bethany moved away from them.

"I can't." Her lips and tongue moved gently over the side of his neck. He growled softly, his back arching. "But you can."

The fingers of both her hands wrapped around his thick shaft and started to stroke. His hips slid toward the edge of the bench. Her mouth traveled down to the waterline and then dipped below it. Her tongue and teeth teased his skin. His head lay back, his hand tangled in her hair again an urged her head lower. Bethany reached up and untangled his fingers, with one hand. With the other, she continued to tease him. The tip of her tongue traced his exposed throat, tasting his skin and then nibbling gently. His body trembled under hers. His right arm rested next to him on the bench, giving her the freedom to move. His left hand returned to her hair, more insistent this time.

"Red," She murmured against the hollow of his throat. "I don't know how to-"

"Just wanna feel your mouth." The words came out in a groan.

Bethany moved her head down slowly. Her mouth and nose hesitated just under the waterline. She formed a pocket of air between his body and her face, pushing the water back and allowing her to breathe by continually drawing oxygen from the surrounding water. The way his back arched let her know that he felt the difference.

Bethany moved off of his lap, letting her mouth nip and suck a slow, winding path down his body. The water muffled his moans, but the tension of his fingers in her hair and the way his body arched let her know what he enjoyed. She spent more time on those spots that brought a pleasurable tension to his body. Her fingers explored his thick shaft while her tongue teased his navel. The movement of his stomach belied his rapid breathing, but Bethany's mind was consumed by the thick organ in her hand. It seemed impossible that it had been inside her only a little while ago.

She moved her head so that the edge of her air bubble caressed the side of his erection. It twitched in her hand, his fingers twisted in her hair. Bethany let her tongue trace a wet line around the reddish-purple tip, then down over the underside to the dark nest of wet curls below. His thighs tensed. His reactions guided Bethany and made her curious what else he would enjoy. She placed light, sucking kisses back up the underside, this time, taking the tip into her mouth, sucking softly at first. When his hips lifted off the bench, she took as much as she could into her mouth.

She let him set the rhythm with his hips and the hand in her hair. Bethany fought to keep calm and remember to keep the air in the bubble fresh when he pressed her to take more of him into her mouth. Her heart was racing. Her fingers dug into his thigh, and she fought not to gag when he pushed just a little too far. The only thing she could clearly hear was the muffled, rushing sound of the jets in the tub. The flavor of his skin inspired a hunger she hadn't know was within her.

Her head and hand moved faster. His stomach and thighs began to quiver. The hand in her hair pulled her head away. Her hand moved faster, the saliva-slicked tip under her chin. Seconds later, she felt the rhythmic rush of hot fluid against her skin. Even through the water, she heard his roar. His grip grew painfully tight and then loosened, his muscles relaxed.

Bethany took a final deep breath and let the bubble collapse. She made her way back up into his arms, her bottom resting between his spread thighs, her legs stretched out along the bench. His deep kiss surprised her, but she let herself get lost in it. She wasn't sure how long his lips lingered on hers, or how long she relaxed with her cheek against his right shoulder, the skin of her face becoming intimately familiar with the patterns she was resting against. Little things like time had lost their significance completely.

"Where'd you learn that?" He asked finally. She looked up at him.

"I'm assuming you mean the air bubble thing." She smirked a little.

"Yeah, that." He grinned.

"Abe." She closed her eyes again. "Though I doubt he thought I would use it quite like that." She laughed softly. He chuckled.

"You gonna tell him?"

"Well, not intentionally. You know how he is sometimes." Her fingertips moved lightly over his chest.

"Yeah, damn nosy is what he is sometimes." His fingers traced over her outstretched legs, beginning at her anklebone and moving slowly up to her hip. The tactile charting of her body added to Bethany's relaxation. "You get in his tank with him?"

"No. I was in the pool. He was telling me what to do from the edge. I thought that was kind of weird at the time." Bethany opened her legs a little when his fingertips moved to her inner thighs. He carefully avoided her most tender places.

"Sounds like Blue. Bein' in the water's just different for him." His fingers moved up her tummy.

"That make sense, I guess I didn't think of it that way." She sighed softly. "Speaking of water, how often do you use this tub?"

"Couple times a year. Usually I don't wanna wait for it to fill." His head was resting against hers.

"I'm glad you waited tonight." Bethany smiled against him.

"Well, I had somethin' to do while I waited." She felt him smile. Bethany drifted off in the comfort of the moment again. When she shifted though, her bitten shoulder protested. Until now, she had managed to keep it hidden in her hair or her position, but she knew she couldn't keep that up forever. When she felt him reach for his beer she knew she had to say something.

"Red-"

"Want yours?" He handed her the juice.

"Thanks." She finished the rest of the juice in the bottle.

"Can I ask you something without you getting upset?" Her voice was more timid than she hoped it would be. When he looked down at her she could see worry flickering in his golden eyes.

"Yeah."

"Do you-" She looked away. "I mean, when you – in the heat of the moment – do you always...bite like that?"

"Like what?" He asked. Bethany looked up at him and saw that he really had no idea what she was talking about.

"You don't remember me yelling for you to stop in the beginning?" She moved off of his lap and knelt next to him, her wet hair covering her shoulder. For the moment.

"Kinda." She could see him trying to remember what she was talking about. "I guess I figured I had hit some other injury. I bit you hard?"

"You promised you wouldn't get upset." Bethany reached up and moved the hair off of her shoulder. She couldn't see much of the injury, but she knew she caught a larger patch of purple-black out of the corner of her eye.

He was on his feet as soon as her hair moved. He was silent, staring. Bethany found she couldn't look at him, and in spite of the heat of the water she started to tremble. She felt one calloused finger trace the edge of the bruise.

"Red-"

"Ah Crap kiddo, I....I didn't mean-" He took a long breath. "You gotta get that looked at."

"I don't need to-"

"Yeah you do. I'll get Abe."

"At this hour? He'll be resting." Bethany crossed her arms over her breasts, feeling suddenly exposed.

"Okay, we're going to Medical then." The practical man in Red was taking over.

"No!" Bethany insisted.

"Well dammit we're goin' somewhere if I have ta carry ya!" His voice reverberated off the walls. Bethany wasn't really afraid of him, but her lower lip started to tremble. She turned away before he could see her cry. She didn't quite succeed. "Don't do that." He sat down again and pulled her into his arms.

"It's not that bad. It just LOOKS bad because of the bruises." She fought hard not to cry. She didn't even know what drove her to tears in the first place.

"Not sayin' it won't get better, just that it's really deep in places." He kissed the side of her head lightly. "Must've hurt a lot."

"It hurt, but not nearly as much as it looks like it would have." She was starting to calm down. "I had no idea there was even a mark until I saw it in the mirror."

"I'm so sorry." He murmured.

"I forgave you as soon as it was over." She held him a little tighter. "I don't want to go to Medical. All those records filter their way to Manning eventually."

"Lemme get Blue." He said.

Bethany nodded.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Hellboy, wearing only a pair of shorts, paced in the library. All he could think of was how small and scared Bethany had looked, sitting there in the lab with a sheet wrapped around herself so that her shoulder was exposed, but nothing else was. He'd helped her with that part while Blue waited outside. Her shoulder had looked bad in the tub, but it looked even worse under the cold lab lighting. The worst part was, he still couldn't remember doing it. Father sat and watched him pace.

For a few minutes they had all been in there with Bethany, but that had upset her. He could tell all the discussion and questions were getting to her when she started fighting back tears. He didn't know why Blue felt the need to wake Father anyway. It wasn't like she was gonna die.

"Why don't you sit down." Father said. He was still in pajamas and his bathrobe. The lights in the room were dim. The water in Blue's tank cast a strange glow over the room.

"Don't wanna."

"We need to talk-" Father started. Hellboy turned quickly.

"Can't you lecture me tomorrow?" He asked. "I kinda got other things on my mind right now."

"I'm not going to lecture you. I just want to know what happened." The voice was calm and concerned.

"I don't know what happened." Hellboy admitted. He collapsed into a chair. "That's the problem."

"What were you doing just before? Were you and Bethany arguing?" Father asked.

"No! We were-" He looked away. "We weren't arguing."

"Were you being playful?"

"We were-" He paused again. He wanted to protect Bethany's privacy, but he also wanted to protect her from his father's disapproval. "It was friendly, but not like that."

"We can sit here all night or you can just tell me." If he was frustrated it wasn't coming through in his voice. Hellboy held his father's eyes for a moment before looking away again. "Ah. It was an intimate moment."

Hellboy nodded.

"That's why you were afraid I would lecture you?" He sounded surprised.

"Ya have every other time ya found out I went to bed with a girl." Hellboy got up again.

"What did I say all those other times?"

"I dunno, somethin' about controlling urges and how it's supposed to mean somethin'." He looked at the clean ashtray and wished he had a cigar.

"And did it mean something this time?"

"Yeah." He admitted. "But when it didn't nobody ended up needing medical attention. Maybe that was better." He sat down again next to the old man and rubbed his eyes.

"That is strange, I'll admit." Father said. "What were you doing when you think it happened?" Hellboy looked up at him. "I don't mean specifically."

"It was-" He thought about how to phrase it. "Before. I remember her hitting me and telling me to stop. I guess I did because she relaxed again. I said I was sorry and that was it. I didn't even see it until just before I got Blue."

"She must have bled. Parts of that wound are fairly deep." There was no accusation in the comment, simply a need to understand.

"Yeah, but it was dark and she didn't act like there was anything wrong. I never looked at the bed until she was gettin' dressed to come here." He sighed. "It looked like I tried to kill her or somethin'." Just saying it was painful. He'd managed to throw a blanket over the worst of it before she got out of the bathroom.

"She knows you didn't." He laid one hand on Hellboy's shoulder.

"You sure about that?" He asked.

"I saw how she looked at you as we were leaving the lab just now." He smiled a little. "If she was ever angry at you, she's forgiven you."

"Am I gonna do this every time she and I...ya know?"

"I don't know." Father admitted. "But I'm going to do my best to find out what happened."

For some reason, that simple reassurance made Hellboy feel a little better.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Thanks for doing this." Bethany held the sheet around herself. "I know you must have been resting."

"You're welcome." Abe was opening and closing cabinet doors somewhere behind her. "Red was so upset, I wasn't certain what had happened."

"Is it bad?" She asked. She knew the bruises were worse because she could see that much in the mirror when she was getting dressed.

"It could be worse." He started swabbing the open places with something cold and stinging. She whimpered and clutched the sheet tighter.

"Geez, you could have given me some warning." She said through clenched teeth.

"Sorry. Nearly done. It must have been very painful when it happened."

"It hurt, but not so much that I thought anything was actually wrong." She relaxed a little when the stinging receded to a tolerable level. "Besides, he stopped when I told him to. Can you just put a dressing over it?"

"There's are a couple of areas that needs some sort of closure first." He looked closely at her shoulder.

"Oh c'mon Abe. If you stitch it that's just going to make Red feel worse." She turned to look at him.

"And if it gets infected and doesn't heal properly?" He tilted his head and looked at her. Bethany knew he was right.

"Is there some other way to do it?" She asked. He thought about that for a moment.

"We'll try steri-strips instead, if you agree to let me check it tomorrow."

"Deal." She wasn't sure what he meant, but as long as it wasn't stitches Bethany was willing to go with it.

"So, you were being intimate when it happened." He went to the cabinets again. She turned to look at him, and then turned away again.

"You couldn't just ask what happened?" Bethany blushed deeply, wondering how much of an image of the last few hours he had gotten.

"You were thinking very loudly." He said simply.

"So if you knew, why ask?" She said.

"Courtesy. Face forward, so that I can line up the edges of the wound correctly."

"He doesn't remember doing it." She faced forward again. "Even after seeing it he doesn't remember doing it."

"That's what he said when he woke me. Does that frighten you?" He began to pull the edges of the wound together, using something that looked like strips of tape to hold the wound closed.

"A little. The part about him not being able to remember doing it." She admitted. Bethany had never been afraid of anything about Red, now that she was, it felt almost like a betrayal. "I think he's more upset than I am though. I wish I knew how to make him feel better."

"You were the one who was bleeding." Abe tore open a large gauze pad.

"I'll heal, not as fast as he would." She smiled a little. "But I'll be okay. Besides, I've already forgiven him, I don't know how to make him forgive himself."

*~*~*~*~*~*

Bethany changed back into Red's shirt in his bathroom. Sometime while Abe had been working on her he - or someone - had come back here and taken the sheets off the bed. In a way she was glad that they had. Considering how blood was smeared over her skin she could only imagine what the bed had looked like. She went out to help him put it back together. She found him swearing and trying to put the fitted sheet on the wrong way. She put her hand over her mouth in an unsuccessful attempt to suppress a little giggle.

"Myers always does this." He looked chagrined.

"Then let me help." She kissed his bicep lightly and took the sheet off the bed again.

"Abe says you ain't supposed to move around too much." He tried to take it from her, but she held on.

"I'm not climbing Everest. Besides," She smiled up at him. "You're going to help me."

"Tryin' to domesticate me, huh?" He smirked. She laughed.

"Just stand there and hold this." She handed him one corner of the sheet.

Within a few minutes they had the bed in good enough order to sleep in. Well, Bethany did. Mostly he just held what she told him to hold and stood where she told him to stand, but it worked. Bethany got in bed while he turned off lights. When he joined her, he wrapped his arm around her waist and she snuggled up against him.

"You end up needin' stitches?" He murmured.

"No. Abe used some kind of tape, I forget what he called it. The bruises make it look worse than what it is." She shifted a little.

"But it scared you." He kissed the side of her head softly. She could feel the tension radiating outward from his chest. "I scared you."

"The fact that it happened, not really. It happened in the heat of passion and since we hadn't been quite that passionate before accidents happen. It scared me a little that you don't remember doing it." She squirmed again, the shirt felt caught up around her.

"If you don't wanna sleep in here tonight-"

"That's not it, gimme a minute." She sat up and took the shirt off. When she pressed her bare skin against him again, she had all the comfort she needed. "Much better." She sighed.

"You still trust me?" He sounded surprised. She turned to face him.

"I never stopped trusting you." She stroked his cheek with her fingertips until she found his mouth. When she did, she kissed him softly, her lips lingered until he sighed and relaxed. His left hand moved into her hair. When he was ready to let her go, she broke the kiss. "Please, don't stop trusting yourself."

He didn't answer, he just wrapped his body around hers. Finally, his tail wrapped around her calf. Bethany felt herself drifting off, and she gave in to the exhaustion.


	11. Dreams & Stories

_I hope people are enjoying this story....I know I'm enjoying writing it. _

_psyche b_

11. Dreams & Stories

"Hey!" Red shouted. The shock of it was all that registered for a moment.

Bethany's eyes fluttered open. Red's concerned face was hovering over her, his hand was on her waist.

"What?" She murmured. She was waking more fully now, and realizing that she had kicked off all the covers at some point. The lights were on in the other section of the room. She slid closer to Red.

"You were havin' a nightmare." He held her close.

"I was?" She kissed the middle of his chest.

"Yeah." He wrapped around her. "You don't remember?"

"No." Bethany sighed softly. "I remember that it was dark, and for some reason that was scary. Was I saying anything?"

"No, but ya screamed." His fingers drifted over her back and down over her hips. Bethany felt herself relaxing again.

"Sorry. Did I wake you?" She murmured.

"Nah. I been up for awhile, had breakfast, stuff like that. You were sleepin' so good I figured I'd let you sleep." He kissed her temple. Bethany smiled a little. "Worried me a little though."

"And people say you're not thoughtful." She kissed the hollow of his throat.

"Yeah, I know. I hope they keep sayin' it too."

Bethany laughed. "Why is that?"

"'Cause, if they think I'm a nice guy they're gonna expect me to be considerate, and patient and lift heavy stuff." He smirked. "Why do I want that kinda aggravation?"

Bethany laughed harder. "I'll be sure to keep quiet about it." She kissed him softly. He deepened the kiss. Bethany arched against him. She felt the hungry desire in his body, but he went no further than his gentle, stroking touches. Her hands floated over his skin hesitantly, not because she was shy about touching him, but because she didn't want to promise something she wasn't up to delivering at that moment.

"How's your shoulder?" He kissed the side of her neck. Bethany shrugged and, when there was no pain, she lifted her arm slowly.

"It's fine." Her surprise registered in her voice. "I mean it still aches a little, but more like I slept on it wrong than I actually hurt it."

"You didn't hurt it, I did." He held her closer.

"You still don't remember doing it?" She snuggled into his warm body.

"No." There was a defeated note in his voice.

"Maybe you were dreaming about it."

"Huh?" He looked at her curiously.

"You had some kind of dream. Usually you're still when you sleep, but you were moving and from the sounds you made it seemed like you were angry. I woke you up enough to bring you out of it and you settled down again. I guess that lasted until you got up, all I know is that you were quiet the rest of the night." Bethany closed her eyes again. She wasn't going to fall asleep again, but being close to him just felt so good.

"I kinda remember you waking me up, I dunno what I was dreaming though." He was quiet, but she could hear that he wasn't finished. "What if I do it again? What if I do it every time?"

"If you do," She held his eyes with hers. "Abe's gonna start losing sleep on a regular basis, or he'll teach you to take care of the wound. Personally, I prefer the latter. That part of last night was entirely too stressful."

"What about the rest of it?" He smiled a little.

"The rest of it was perfect." She kissed him softly.

"Regular basis huh?" He grinned.

"Unless you don't want to." She blushed.

"I want to now."

Bethany laughed. "I don't know that I'm ready right now. Besides, I need to get some breakfast and find Abe. I told him I'd let him check on my shoulder this morning. What time is it anyway?"

"A little before ten. Myers'll be by with another meal in a little bit. Wanna wait 'til then?" His lips trailed down the side of her neck. Bethany sighed softly.

"Then I really have to get up and get dressed." She moved to sit up, but he pulled her back down again.

"Nope. He and I made a deal. Before noon, he knocks and leaves it outside. I go get it." He kissed her again, this time his tongue made its way into her mouth. Bethany moaned softly and stroked it with hers. By the time he broke the kiss, Bethany was breathing faster.

"Sounds like a good arrangement." She said finally. "Still, I kinda like to be dressed when I eat."

He kissed her lightly once more and handed her the shirt she had been wearing the night before. Bethany pulled it over her head.

He offered her the use of the shower again, but Abe's instruction not to get the dressing wet meant that was out of the question, at least for now. She wore his shirt while they ate, after that she changed into the sweats and long-sleeved tee he'd brought from her room the night before. While she was in the bathroom she did notice there was a change in her shoulder. The last time she'd seen it, the dressing didn't cover the all of the bruise. This morning, that part of the bruise was gone completely. She moved her arm in a wider arc, searching for pain in that range of motion and finding a bit of residual ache and a feeling of the tape tugging at her skin, but nothing like the pain each movement had brought the night before.

Red went to look for Abe while Bethany got a tank top from her room. At least that way she wouldn't have have worry about wrapping up in a sheet. As long as she was in her own room, she took the opportunity to brush her teeth and make her hair a little more presentable too. The more she moved her arm, the more the ache receded. By the time she arrived in the library the Professor, Abe and Red were waiting for her. If it hadn't been for the dressing to remind her, she would have wondered why. She kissed the professor's cheek.

"You're feeling better this morning." He said.

"Yeah. I'm sorry if I was nasty last night." Bethany still had no idea why she had been in tears.

"Not at all. Between the lateness of the hour and the shock of the situation your upset was perfectly understandable." He smiled. "If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to have a look at your shoulder. If you're not comfortable with that though, I'll understand."

"No, that's fine. It's actually feeling a lot better this morning." She started toward the lab. Abe walked next to her, Red walked with the professor.

"Better how?" Abe asked.

"Better as in it doesn't hurt. If the dressing weren't there, I wouldn't know anything happened at all." Bethany sat down and pulled her arms out of her sleeves. Abe watched her raise her arms over her head to take the shirt off. "What?"

"Just getting an idea of your range of motion." He moved around, getting supplies to change the dressing. Red was looking at her curiously. He moved behind her and put his left hand on her waist.

"Wasn't there a bruise there last night?" His heavy brows were drawn together.

"Yeah, but when I got up this morning it was gone." Bethany slid the strap of the tank top down her arm and started pulling at the tape that held the gauze in place. Abe glanced at the professor, and then helped Bethany remove the dressing.

"That's-" Abe started.

"Remarkable." The professor finished. He adjusted his glasses and moved closer.

"What is?" Bethany asked.

"It's gone." Red sounded as surprised as everyone else. "Well, not all gone, but damn close."

"Is there a mirror in here?" Bethany glanced around the room.

"I'll get you one in a moment." Abe started to take off the tape holding the wounds together. "Perhaps Red is able to transfer some of his healing factor though bodily fluids." Abe speculated.

"Wouldn't that mean it would be in all of his fluids?" Bethany asked.

"Most likely." Abe continued tugging bits of tape off of the wound.

"Then I don't think that's it." She said.

"We don't know that yet. We-" Abe started. Bethany's direct gaze stopped him. "Well, maybe just this once, we can make an assumption." Bethany was sure that he was blushing, so was she. Red's left hand squeezed her waist gently.

"Unless it's conscious on his part, I don't think that's it either." The professor said, breaking the awkward moment. He smiled over her shoulder at Red. "You bit me once, you know."

"I did not!" He sounded surprised and horrified at the same time. The professor chuckled.

"I'm not surprised you don't remember, it was soon after we found you. You were having a tantrum about something, and I made the mistake of trying to restrain you." The corners of the professor's eyes crinkled with the fond memory.

"Guess I was a handful, huh?" Bethany could hear a little embarrassment in Red's voice, but she could also hear a smile. She laced her fingers with his.

"You were, but it kept life interesting." He gripped Red's granite hand for a minute. "Anyway, the bite healed in the amount of time you would expect from such an injury. Since we know your healing factor has been with you from the beginning, I don't think it simply transfers in your saliva."

"Something brought about dramatic changes." Abe cocked his head and looked at Bethany's shoulder for a minute.

"You said I could have a mirror." Bethany prompted.

"Of course." He found one in a drawer and handed it to Bethany.

Out of the corner of her eye, she had been able to see that the bruise was all but gone, now she had a clearer view. The large bruise had receded to an almost perfectly round spot a little larger than a half-dollar on the top of the muscle. The deepest cuts were still there, but they were very nearly healed. The shallower ones were gone completely and with no trace that they had ever been there.

"Wow." It was all she could think to say. She pressed on the dark purple-black spot tentatively, expecting pain. There was none, so she pressed harder. She felt the pressure of her fingers, but nothing more. "It's almost like it never happened." She caught Red's reflection in the mirror. It was clear from his expression that the swift healing didn't change how guilty he felt. She held his reflection's eyes for a long moment, but that was as much as she could do to reassure him with Abe and the professor both watching them. She handed the mirror back to Abe.

For the next few minutes she sat there while Abe and the professor prodded at the bruise and moved her arm, looking for pain. Bethany thought that they weren't going to stop until they actually found some or created some.

"C'mon guys," Bethany sighed. "It's back to normal."

"Yes, I see that." The professor agreed. "We're still researching, but whatever the reason behind it, I can see that there's no physical damage."

"I want to look at it again tomorrow." Abe said.

"Sure, but if it keeps going at this rate, it'll be gone by then." Bethany reached for her shirt. Red moved away from her long enough for her to pull it back over her head.

"Perhaps, but come back anyway." Abe and the professor left. Red moved in front of her. She took his hand in both of hers.

"What'cha doin' today?" He moved between her knees.

"Lunch and then the range with Christine." He kissed her lightly.

"Why ya gotta go there?" He was hiding the frustration in his voice. Bethany squeezed his hand.

"Because one of us has to be able shoot straight." She smiled a little. Where he was going with this was clear, and she wanted to head off another fight.

"I'll show ya how good my aim is." He smirked and pulled her closer. Bethany kissed him softly. "That the only reason?"

"It's his day off, and the rules are that he stays away from the range on his days off so that I can get in some practice." She finished.

"You trust that?" The tone in his voice made it clear that he didn't.

"No." Bethany admitted. "But that's why I'm going with Christine. Besides, he's a creep but he's not stupid. He's not likely to try anything here, there are too many people around.

He grunted in agreement, but he still didn't look happy. She realized that was probably the best she could hope for.

"See you tonight?" She stroked his palm softly with her thumb.

"You know it." He kissed her firmly. Bethany sighed and pressed closer to him.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Hellboy couldn't concentrate on anything. Part of that was because he didn't want her going to the range, but part of it was because she was still so damn present in his room. The shirt she wore that morning smelled like her, and wherever he went that scent seemed to tease him.

He lay back on the couch and closed his eyes. He could almost feel her small hands on his skin, could almost convince himself that her small fingertips were floating across the sloping muscles of his chest with an excruciating languor before continuing down over his stomach. He started to pant when his body responded with an almost painful vigor. Course if she was there she would notice and probably tease him more. She'd let her fingers drift over his thigh before being bold enough to touch his hardened shaft, but when she did she'd wrap both her hands around it. Her skin was always a little cooler than his was, and for some reason the contrast turned him on more. He reached into his sweats and stroked himself. The sensation wasn't the same, but after wanting her so badly that morning and not being able to have her, it was good enough.

He groaned and lifted his hips off the couch long enough to push his sweats down. When he began stroking again, fluid was already starting to leak from the flared tip.

He let his mind drift back to how tight she was, his hand tightened. Sweat broke out on his skin as he plunged deeper into the memory. He stroked faster remembering the way she'd wrapped her legs around his waist and welcomed him into her depths, and the way he'd filled her so completely while her body tried to take more. He almost forgot to breathe as his hand moved faster. Inside, she'd been so soft and slick. He'd been able to feel the little tremors that went through her inner muscles as they stretched and accepted him.

He groaned, tension spread from the root of his erection to his stomach, his thighs and then further. His heart was pounding in his ears, but everything outside of his body was non-existent in that moment. His hand moved faster, needing release like he needed air. The memory of her mouth on him was all it took. His back arched tightly. His teeth clenched. He barely noticed the hot fluid that covered his hand and splashed over his stomach, but he felt the relaxation the followed release settle over him. For a time, he let himself get lost in it.

After a few minutes, the fog of desire and release began to clear. He got up and shed his clothes as he made his way to the shower. He wasn't half as satisfied as he had been last night, but at least now he'd probably be able to control himself when he saw her again.

Probably.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Bethany showered and changed, then met Christine in the dining hall at around noon. The agent was already dressed for the range. The two women filled salad plates and found a table in a quiet corner.

"How did Red like the cigars?" Christine asked.

"He loved them." Bethany said. "You'll have to thank your brother for me."

While they were out, Bethany mentioned wanting to bring Red a gift. Christine made a call to her brother and he told her about the tiny shop. The two women would never have found it on their own.

"Already done." She smiled. "You know, I'm surprised you let him smoke."

"Let him?" Bethany laughed. "How would I stop him?"

"I just meant that my father and my uncles all smoke cigars and my mother and aunts are always complaining about it and chasing them out of the house." She laughed. So did Bethany.

"I've never thought of trying to change Red. If I did, he wouldn't be the guy I-" Bethany paused. "He wouldn't be the same guy."

"You were going to say you love him." Christine smiled a little.

"I wasn't-" Bethany blushed deeply.

"Yeah, you were." Christine grinned. "Everybody saw how you two were yelling at each other in the conference room when Glen joined the team. You don't yell at someone in public unless you love them."

"You don't?" That was a truism that Bethany wasn't familiar with, but now it gave a whole new meaning to the fact that Red was yelling too.

"Of course not." Christine waved dismissively. "Think of how much energy it takes. Who gets that worked up over someone they don't care about?"

"I guess that makes sense." Bethany was embarrassed all over again just thinking about it.

"Trust me, I come from a family of yellers." Christine nodded. "It's how we communicate."

Before Bethany could respond, the pager on her hip went off. A moment later, Christine's did too. Bethany sighed.

"Well, at least we got to have lunch first." She said. They dropped off their trays and started toward the conference room.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Bethany and Christine arrived the conference room to find that Red and most of the other agents were already there. She glanced over at Red and noticed that Myers or someone have given him his Red Bull. She grabbed a bottle of water for herself and sat down next to him.

He leaned closer to her. "You sure you're okay to do this?"

"I'm fine." She smiled up at him. Christine was right, she did love him, although she had no idea how she would ever tell him. Looking into his yellow eyes, she got the impression that he knew anyway.

"Looks like we're all here so we can get started." Manning started. A map of West Virginia appeared on the screen. A red dot was placed in the southwestern portion of the state. Something about that seemed vaguely familiar to Bethany. She was half listening to Manning, and half trying to figure out why that distant bell was ringing in the back of her mind. His opening remarks were always more focused on the rules, how they had been broken on the last field mission, and how there wasn't to be any of that sort of nonsense this time. Finally, he started to get into why they were there. A picture of a sign reading "Bellamy Coalworks – Closed. Keep Out." appeared on the screen. This one, Bethany was sure she recognized. She moved forward in her seat. The professor caught the movement.

"Bethany?" All eyes in the room turned to her. She felt instantly self conscious.

"That's the Bellamy mine outside of Henrysville, isn't it?" The question sounded tentative and unsure.

"Yes it is. You know it?" The professor was curious.

"Yes. I mean, no." She took a deep breath. "Daddy and I lived in Henrysville for awhile, and there were stories about the mine."

"Lovely. Thank you for the excursion down memory lane. Now can we get back to what we were doing here?" Manning's voice was impatient.

"What stories?" The professor asked.

"Can I remind everyone that time is of the essence here?" The edge in Manning's voice made it clear that he felt he had lost control of the meeting.

"Local legend is usually based in some sort of fact." The professor said simply. He turned back to Bethany. "Tell us what you know about the mine."

"People said that if you went in, you wouldn't come out." She said.

"Stories to keep children from playing there." Manning scoffed.

"Except it was true." Bethany said. "Daddy always had me learn the history of where we were living. From what I remember, in the early twenties a group of six miners disappeared."

"In a collapse?" The professor asked. She got the impression that he already knew the answers, but she answered him anyway.

"No, that's what was so strange. They went into the mine, that morning but didn't come out again at quitting time. At first it was assumed that they were overwhelmed by gas, but no bodies were found. The company was more interested in making money than in the safety of its workers, so the mine didn't really shut down, the bosses spread the story that the men had just run off. That didn't make sense because they all had wives and families. Less than a week later, eight more went missing. Again, no accident, they just went in and didn't come out. At that point, a lot of the miners were reluctant to go back into the mine. Of course, jobs weren't exactly plentiful, so they were stuck."

"How many men total went missing?" The professor asked.

"Over the course of two months, close to fifty." Bethany said. There was a gasp of shock from somewhere in the room.

"And no one ever saw anything?" The professor was looking at her curiously. Bethany wondered why she hadn't just kept her mouth shut.

"There was a story, but it was just a story." She said. "One of the miners claimed that he saw someone being dragged into the rock."

"I haven't found that in any historical source." Abe said. "How did you come by it?"

"We lived next door to the son of the man who claimed to have seen it." Bethany said. "I don't think anyone ever took him seriously, but the way my neighbor talked about it, you could just tell that he absolutely believed his father saw what he said he saw."

"Interesting." Abe said.

"Anyway, I'm sure you found that the mine shut down. The company said it was played out, but they were having a hard time finding people who were willing to go down into it. After it closed, there were stories of locals disappearing every so often. It was mostly kids and an abandoned mine is a dangerous place to start with." Bethany hoped her part in this was finished. She didn't like being the center of attention.

"How long ago did you live there?" The professor asked, curiosity was sparkling in his eyes.

"Around four years ago."

"Thank you." He smiled. "Records don't really tell a very complete story. There weren't any other incidents before that?"

"Not that I know of. At least none that were in the story that was told to me." Bethany said. "There were accidents, but nothing mysterious."

The professor thought about that for a minute, though Bethany had no idea how to interpret that.

"The current situation is this," He began. "The creatures that live in that mine – and I believe them to be a form of cavewight – have started raiding the nearby town. That's unusual behavior for subterranean creatures, and I think we have to assume that their lair has become permeated with their evil. They're drawing enough power from it to make forays out into the open, albeit at night. We don't know how many there are, so realistically what we want to do is reduce their numbers enough so that they aren't a continuous threat, and neutralize the place itself. To do that, we have to find them in the mine."

The rest of the meeting was logistics of travel. According to Manning, the mine was inconveniently located in the middle of nowhere. The plane would land at Yeager Airport in Charleston, a regional airport that also served as an Air National Guard base. The rest of the trip would be made by road and then on foot. A general groan when through the room. Once they were dismissed, people began filing out.

"You alright?" Red asked.

"Yeah, why?" Bethany walked down the hallway next to him.

"I dunno, you went pale when Father was talking about going down into the mine." He followed her into her room.

"What's a cavewight?" She took a duffel bag out of the closet. It she kept it packed and ready to go.

"A human corpse, animated by evil energy." He shrugged a little. "Wights want to turn other humans into more wights. The normal ones ain't very smart, but cavewights live longer and get smarter."

"Great." She disappeared into her bathroom for a few minutes and reemerged in black fatigues.

"That why you're so upset?" He was leaning against the wall.

"No. Well I guess that's a part of it. The thought of being in the dark, underground with those things, like being buried alive." A tremor went through her body. He kissed her softly.

"They ain't gonna come anywhere near you." He sounded so sure of himself.

"Why's that?" She smiled a little.

"'Cause, you'll be with me, and you'll be wearin' this." He grinned and pulled a small reliquary out of his pocket. It was capped in intricately designed silver and suspended from a braided silver chair.

"It's beautiful." She put it over her head and stood on her toes to kiss him softly. "Thank you."

"You don't look like ya feel any better." He held her tightly.

"I don't know what's upsetting me really. I don't like tight spaces, maybe it reminds me of the dream you woke me out of this morning." She stayed against him a minute longer, then stepped back and grabbed the bag.

"You remember what it was about?" He kept his arm around her shoulder.

"No." She sighed. "I'm probably getting myself all worked up when I don't need to."


	12. Exposure

12. Exposure

The Bellamy mine was in an isolated, wooded area. There had been a single access road at one time, but it had never been paved. In the years since the closure, the woods had reclaimed it. Whoever owned the property now hadn't done anything to change that fact, probably figuring it would help to keep people away. If she had come across the place by accident, it would have worked.

The rain started ten minutes before they got out of the trucks. It came down in a leaky, icy drizzle that collected on the leaves above them and fell to the ground in slow, heavy drops that quickly soaked clothing. Bethany knew from experience that this kind of rain could last for days. She shivered and kept that little fact to herself.

"Should only be another half-mile or so." Collins said. There were a few grumbles, but that was all. The distinctive sound of a pump-action shotgun brought the soggy group to a halt.

In almost the same moment, someone shouted, "GUN!" Red pulled her behind a large rock before she could even look around for a hiding place. FBI agents started pulling their own guns and shouting orders. Everyone else took cover behind rocks and trees.

"Turn back! I don't wanna shoot anybody!" The voice was terrified and familiar. Bethany peeked out from around the rock and past the tense agents in front of her.

"Frank Cahill?" She asked when the shouting subsided.

"Who's there?" His eyes were wide, his arms were trembling.

Bethany took off the black baseball hat she was wearing and started to stand up. Red grabbed her arm.

"Are ya nuts?" He asked.

"I know him. He doesn't have it in him to shoot anyone." She said.

"Well?" He demanded.

"You gonna shoot if I come out there?" Bethany shouted, the flavor of a West Virginia accent was salted lightly over her words.

"Not if yer who I think you are." He said. Bethany looked at Red.

"You get shot, I ain't gonna forgive you." He let her go.

"Alright, I'm going to stand up now." She showed her hands and stood up from behind the rock and faced a rail-thin man wearing worn jeans. He wore an oversized blue flannel shirt over an oatmeal colored thermal shirt. Both looked like they had seen far too many washes. He pushed back the dirty John Deere cap and looked more closely at her. Bethany knew he was just over seventy, but he looked more like eighty. He lowered the gun.

"Annie Harold?" He asked.

"It's me." Bethany nodded. "Put that gun down, you're just gonna end up gettin' yourself shot. This is the FBI, they don't play around." She walked slowly toward him. He moved the gun off of her.

"They gonna shoot me?" He asked.

"Not if you hand over the gun." Bethany's heart was pounding. The Frank Cahill she knew wasn't the kind to go running around in the woods waving guns at people.

His eyebrows were drawn together and she could see him thinking about it. Finally, with a defeated look he handed the gun to Bethany. She handed it off to one of the agents.

"I know I haven't seen you in awhile, Frank, but damn." Bethany said.

"I was only tryin' ta keep ya away from the mine."

"Why is that?" Collins asked, walking forward.

"I ain't talkin' to you, FBI." Frank spat out the words like they left a bad taste in his mouth. "'Sides, ya'll wouldn't understand anyways. Does your daddy know you're runnin' around with gov'ment people?"

"Daddy passed away." Bethany said.

"Damn, I'm sorry. Estelle too, 'bout six months ago." He moved the leaf-litter around with his foot.

"The cancer came back?" She asked. The rustling behind her let her know that team was getting impatient.

"Yeah." The pain in his voice was still fresh. "Guess that's part of why I'm out here, got nothin' to go home to no more."

"Letting whatever comes out of that mine take you isn't gonna help." Bethany said. He looked up at her.

"My daddy said there were monsters down there, nobody believed him 'til they started comin' up out of the ground, killin' half the town." He looked over Bethany's shoulder. "I ain't crazy, either."

"We know that, Sir." Collins said.

"Do ya now, Mr. FBI. How come ya'll're headed to the wrong place if ya know so much?" The tilt of his chin made it clear that he was challenging Collins.

"We're going toward the mine entrance." Bethany said.

"That ain't where they come out." He said firmly. "The comp'ny collapsed the shaft about a quarter mile in 'fore they shut down for good."

"That wasn't in our information." Collins said.

"Don't know as much as ya think ya do, huh Mr. FBI? I don't suspect it was somethin' they wanted a record of. Woulda meant all them men didn't just run off like they told ever'body."

"So how do they get out?" Bethany asked.

"There's a fissure in that outcrop jus' beyond that rise there." He gestured and then glared at Collins. "An' I know that 'cause I followed one back there, case yer curious."

"Will you show us?" Bethany asked.

"He can't." Collins said quickly. "We can't afford the time it would take to get there, escort him away and then go back with Red and Blue."

"Red an' Blue what?" Frank asked.

"So we all go together." Bethany said.

"We're supposed to avoid exposure, you know that." Collins said.

"Exposure? Ya'll gonna poison them things with some kinda disease or somethin'?" Frank looked thoroughly confused.

"Not at the cost of completing the objective, or has Manning gotten that short-sighted?" Bethany asked. "We can try the entrance if you want and waste time. We can do your silly back and forth thing and waste time. We can wander around and try to find it ourselves, and waste time. Or we can just go."

"Lil Bit's right." Red stood up from behind the boulder.

"What the-?" All the color drained from Frank's face. He crossed himself several times with a trembling hand. "Annie?" He wanted to say more, but the words were getting stuck.

"He's one of the good guys, Frank."

"You sure?" Frank's eyes never left Hellboy's slowly advancing figure.

"Positive." Bethany nodded.

"Neither one of you is in charge here!" Collins looked from Bethany to Red and back again. It was obvious the situation had gotten away from him and he wasn't sure how to bring it back in hand.

"Yeah yeah. Remind me to kiss your ring after we're done." Red said. That brought a little smirk to Frank's face, in spite of his shock.

"Frank Cahill." He held out his hand to enormous red creature.

"Red." He shook Frank's hand.

*~*~*~*~*~*

On the short walk, Bethany explained about her name and why she and her father needed to keep moving around.

"Kinda figured he was runnin' from somethin' the way ya'll left. Middle of the night, not a word to nobody. Didn't seem like the kinda folks you were." Frank kept glancing over his shoulder at Red. Bethany noticed that he seemed to be hovering, but she had no idea why. It was clear that Frank had no intention of harming anyone.

"Leaving was always so hard." She admitted. "But Daddy wasn't running, I was."

He glanced at her. "You was a kid. What'd you have to run from?"

"You know how Estelle always said I had the sight?"

"Yeah. I wouldn't be a bit surprised if she was right too. Estelle didn't have the sight herself, but she could sure spot it a mile away." A sad little smile crossed his face.

"She was on the right track, but it was more than that." Bethany created a little dust devil out of soggy leaf litter and let it dance in front of them for a few steps.

"You...? Damn." It took him a moment to speak again. "So's this the real life X-Files or somethin'?"

"I don't know, I never thought of it that way I guess." Bethany laughed softly. "Is that the outcrop?" She pointed at what looked like a large pile of rocks.

"Sure is." He scrambled up the steep rocks with the agility of a much younger man. Collins, Red and Abe followed him.

"How far down is it?" Collins asked.

"How the hell should I know?" He glanced up at Red. "No offense. I don't go jumpin' down holes in the ground, specially when they're full of monsters."

"This the only entrance?" Red asked.

"Only one I know of. The mine connects up to natural caves. My daddy said when they broke into them caves is when all the men started disappearin'."

"I'll have someone escort you back home Mr. Cahill." Collins said.

"I ain't goin' no where with none of you." Frank said.

"Frank-" Bethany started.

"Annie, I been walkin' around these woods by myself since I was six years old."

"I know, but it'll make me feel better." Abe and Red were already talking about the best way to enter the cave. Collins was giving orders to set lines and get everyone who was going down in climbing harnesses. Christine was making sure everyone's earpieces were working. She handed Bethany a device that looked like a wristwatch. "What's this?"

"A second tracking device. The others work best above ground, this one is designed for confined spaces and has the ability to transmit your vitals." Christine answered.

"Okay." Bethany put it on and turned back to Frank. "It's going to be dark soon."

"Alright, alright, I'm goin'. You so top secret you can't call?" His eyebrows were drawn together.

"Nope." She took the climbing harness from Davis. "How's this weekend sound?"

"Damn good." He smiled a little. Bethany kissed his cheek softly. "You take care of yourself."

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Well, what do you think?" Red grasped Bethany around the waist when she was close to the end of the rope. She let go and he set her on her feet in a puddle of water. "High ceilings, loaded with rustic charm."

"You've been watching my decorating show, haven't you." She smiled a little.

He shrugged. "You were sleepin' and it was on."

"I don't think bat guano and monster infestation qualifies as 'rustic charm'." She laughed softly.

"Picky, picky." He smirked.

They both stood still started peering into the thick gloom that surrounded them. The shaft of weak daylight from the opening in the rock reached the floor of the chamber they were standing in, but did very little to penetrate the inky darkness beyond. Collins came down with a map next, followed by Kelleher and Clay. The rest of the team stayed above ground. She knew that fewer people made sense in a confined space, but she still felt like the five of them made a ridiculously easy target.

Once the men satisfied themselves that there was no immediate threat, they began to study a map. Bethany moved closer to Red, Collins and Kelleher, but she wasn't interested in the map. There was something strange about the air currents in the chamber. At first, she though that the air from the outside was coming down through the rift and moving around the rock walls in a way she wasn't accustomed to. If that was the case, there would have been a pattern. From what she was able to determine though, there wasn't. While the four men disagreed in the waning shaft of sunlight, she followed the tiny shifts, finally coming to realize that there was only one explanation for it.

"Collins-"

"We'll get going in a minute, Bethany." He looked at Red again and circled a location on the map. "This area is in the middle of all the disappearances. It seems logical that's where their base of operations would be."

"Yeah, but that's in the mine. The mining operation disturbed 'em when it broke through into the cave. Wherever they're coming from, it's gotta be in the caves." Red said.

Bethany grabbed the marker. Before anyone could voice a protest, she wrote "We're surrounded" in the top margin of the map. Four sets of eyes locked on hers. She met each one in turn, her own gaze never wavering. Red made a small gesture with his hand, each turned and placed their backs against each other. Bethany felt a slight sting on her thigh, and then saw something else whiz past her face. She spun the air around them, placing them at the eye of a wide tornado.

"What was that?" She asked. She could hear stone hitting stone, and several grunts of pain and frustration.

"They throw stone darts." Red supplied. "Were ya hit?"

"No. You?" She watched dark shapes moving just beyond the swirling wind.

"No." He answered. "Collins? Clay?" Bethany noted the omission.

"We're all fine too." Collins answered. "Any ideas?"

"They can't come into the sunlight." Red said.

"We've got ten minutes tops." Collins said.

"It was a trap all along." Kelleher said.

"It was not!" Bethany shot back.

"Wights ain't got the power to control a human and that guy wasn't one of them." Red said.

"We wanted to know where they came from, it makes sense they would be gathering." Collins said. "None of this is getting us anywhere. We can stay inside this wind or we can go out there. Going out, we don't stand a chance, staying in here we can't get anything done."

"They can't get through right now, but I can vary the speed of the wind. It'll let a few through at a time and keep the others out." Bethany offered.

"Sounds good." Red said.

"What's to keep them from throwing more darts?" Kelleher asked.

"Even if they can get through, darts would be knocked off target." Bethany answered.

"And once they get in here?" Collins asked.

Bethany shifted, the sand and gravel shifted under her feet. "Particulates." She said.

"What?" Clay sounded like that was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard.

"Those things can see in the dark but they still use their eyes, right?" Bethany said.

"Yeah." Red answered.

"Then if they can't see-"

"They can't throw." Clay finished. "Do it."

Bethany concentrated and shifted some of the energy down to the floor of the chamber. She heard screeching and hissing, letting her know that gravel and sandy soil was flying. She waited until the last rays of sunlight dissipated, then turned on the light on her helmet. The others followed suit. "Let me know when guys."

Everyone took a step forward and each raised a weapon. Since guns in confined spaces weren't the best idea, Bethany, Clay, Collins and Kelleher held something that looked like a Police nightstick, except that when a button on the handle was pressed it delivered a strong electrical current. Certainly enough to seriously stun and opponent on its own. Red had a larger version of the same weapon, though his right fist would be every bit as effective.

"Remember, go for the head and avoid getting bitten." Collins said. Everyone mumbled their understanding. "Once the wind is lowered, how fast can you get it back to this strength?"

"A second, maybe two." Bethany said.

"Alright, go." He said.

Bethany let the wind weaken just enough to allow six to push through. They were stumbling, rubbing at their eyes, not quite able to collect themselves quickly enough to stave off the swift attacks that Red and the others met them with. Each time she weakened the field they were rushed, and just as quickly they dispatched their adversaries.

Somewhere in all the sounds of screeching, crunching bone and the stench of rapidly rotting and liquefying flesh, the detached part of Bethany's mind began to notice something. The wights that attacked her hesitated, the ones who launched themselves at Red (who was to her left) and Collins (who was to her right), snapped and slashed with clawed hands even when they were still half-blind. The ones who came at Bethany hesitated. She was glad because it gave her just enough time to attack first, but it still made her curious.

Bethany lost count of how many came through, but she noticed that it started to take longer for them to come through. Finally, they stood behind a weakened field and no more were coming through. She stood there, trying to catch her breath, waiting for the next assault. As the seconds turned into minutes, Bethany began to wonder if it was over. She strengthened the barrier again.

"Did we get them all?" She asked.

"Probably most of the drones." Red said. "They'll do what they were sent to do, no matter how senseless."

"So if I drop the barrier we're going to get hit by stronger ones?"

"There might be a few, but the stronger, smarter ones ain't gonna go out on nightly raids. They'll be deeper in, and sneakier about how they come at us." He answered. That didn't really make Bethany feel any better, but she appreciated his honesty.

"Should I drop the wind?" She asked.

"Might as well." Collins said. "Everyone ready?"

There was a general grumble of assent. She stopped the outer wind first, letting the dust and gravel settle back to the floor of the chamber before releasing the surrounding storm. As soon as she did, three more rushed at them, but those were quickly dispatched as well. The quiet that followed was unnerving.

"We need to get moving." Red said. "We stick to the natural caves."

"Red, you're not-"

"Yeah, I know. You do what you want." He started down the only connecting tunnel. Clay followed, so did Bethany, then Kelleher and Collins.

For what seemed like days, they wandered deeper into the dark tunnels. With Red in the lead, he managed most assaults before they reached the others. Bethany kept enough air current moving around them to knock any of the stone darts off course. Collins collected one of them, but for the most part they moved along in silence. There were stops along the way to consult the map as well. Bethany was surprised that the map they had been given was so accurate.

Bethany had to admit that underground wasn't all horrible. They came into a cavern lined with amethyst crystals. Another housed an underground waterfall and a small lake ringed in with stalagmites and roofed in stalactites, giving the impression of being if being in the mouth of a great beast.

She soon learned that the tunnels were dangerous, but the open chambers were worse. They team made a clear target in an open field. Wights couldn't actually move through the rock itself, but they could use the shape of the rocks, the darkness and their own stillness to make it appear that they were melting into the rocks themselves. In a tunnel there was limited space and hiding was difficult even for them. The open spaces were a different story. Bethany noticed the same hesitation in the ones who attacked her. She had seen it often enough to know she wasn't imagining it either. She wondered if it was simply the fact that she was female. That was one of those things that she could piece together later.

Red stopped short at the next juncture. Bethany thought she saw a soft glow coming from the passage. "That ain't on the map."

"You sure?" Clay asked, fumbling with the paper. Bethany noticed him fingering a charm.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Stay here." He started down the passage, his tail twitching from side to side.

Bethany wasn't sure how long they stood there, but the roars and screeches that floated down the passage after him made it seem like hours.

"He does this all the time." Collins said to Bethany.

"I know." She said. That didn't keep her heart from pounding though.

The sounds grew louder, vibrating the air around them and becoming painfully loud. When the noise reached a crescendo, a yellowish cloud and the stench of sulfur rushed down the passage, leaving everyone coughing and fighting for breath. The soft glow was gone. The choking odor began to dissipate, and an intense silence settled around them all. Bethany stared into the darkness, for what seemed like an eternity. Finally Red appeared.

"Everybody gonna stand and stare or are we gonna get outta here?" He asked. He was bleeding in more places than she could count.

"It's over?" She asked. "You got all of them?"

"There might be a couple left, but I neutralized their energy well." He shrugged. "Makes 'em pretty much powerless unless someone wanders in."

The trip back through the caverns was uneventful, but a deep exhaustion settled around Bethany. By the time she got back to the chamber where they entered, early-morning sunlight was streaming through the fissure in the rock and Bethany was shivering.

"You okay kiddo?" Red asked. She could hear the concern in his voice. Kelleher and Clay were already starting back up.

"I'm fine, just a little tired. You?" She looked at the deep scratches on his right shoulder and then at the others on his chest and stomach.

"Nothin' serious, just messy." He stroked her cheek.

"You two ready?" Collins asked.

"Yeah." Bethany said.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Once she got to the surface, Bethany down for a few minutes to sit and catch her breath while equipment was packed and Abe looked at Red's cuts and bruises. He complained the whole time, but he still sat there and let the merman poke, prod and fuss.

"What did you do to your leg?" Christine asked.

"I didn't know I did anything." She looked at the tear in the fabric of her pants. Through the opening she saw a scratch and a rapidly developing bruise. "I have no idea. I must've caught it on a rock or something. Some of the spaces down there were pretty cramped."

Christine paused, looking at her. "Are you alright? You looked kinda drawn."

"Yeah. Just took a lot of energy and it was freezing down there." She managed a little smile.

"I'll send Abe over when he's done with Red." Christine said.

"No need to bug him. The skin is barely broken and there's nothing he can do for the rest."

The hike back was as cold and wet as the hike to get there, but their new location put the team closer to the trucks. By the time they got inside, Bethany was shivering. She leaned back against the side of the truck and closed her eyes.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Hellboy watched Bethany nodding on the ride back. She looked even paler than normal, except for the bright pink flush on her cheeks. Every few minutes a little tremor ran through her body. He wanted nothing more than to pull her into his lap and keep her warm. That would have to wait until they got on the plane at least. He stretched and moved a little closer, in case she wanted something else to lean against.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Under a feeble, tepid shower at the base, Bethany's shivering turned into a throbbing ache that settled into her bones. By the time she got on the plane, her throat was scratchy. Red or someone had already closed the drapes around his area.

"Red?" There was a little croak in her voice.

"Yeah, c'mon in." He was eating something. Bethany smiled a little and went in. She was surprised to see the other bench opened up.

"Are you that tired?" She sat next to him. He handed her a saran-wrapped foam plate with a roast beef sandwich and a small cup of mandarin orange slices on it. It was labeled with her name.

"Nope, but you are." He was nearly done with his sandwiches.

"I'm that obvious?" Her voice was gravely. She unwrapped the plate, ignored the sandwich and started with the oranges.

He shrugged. "We were down there all night. You kept up that wind for most of that time. Makes sense you'd be tired." She could tell there was more to it than that, but that was the only reason he wanted to put to words.

Bethany finished the fruit and cut the sandwich into quarters. She nibbled on one of the sections. "I am tired, but I can curl up on the bench as it is."

"Not with me behind ya."

She smiled a little. "No, I guess that's true. You want the rest of this?" She offered him the remaining three-quarters of the sandwich.

"You sure that's all you want? You ain't had that much, even for you." He hesitated.

"I'm not very hungry I guess. I don't think all that rain and the cold down in the mine did me any good." She set the plate down, figuring he would take it if he wanted it.

"Want Abe to-"

"No." She smiled a little. "It's just a cold. Not even he can do anything for that. Are you alright?" She looked at his shoulder. It was covered in bandages, but she knew that's where the worst of the damage was.

"Course. Probably won't even be able to tell it was there at all by the time we get back." He stuffed the now-empty foam tray into the trashcan, but didn't offer to take the rest of her sandwich.

The pilot's voice crackled over the intercom. "Everybody all secured back there?"

"Good to go." Whoever was sitting closest to the intercom up front said.

"Red?" The pilot asked.

He pushed the button. "Yeah."

"We'll be in the air in just a few minutes." The pilot responded.

For a few minutes they were silent as the plane rumbled through take-off. Bethany would have been content to stay where she was, but once they were airborne he took the plate from her and let her get comfortable against toward the wall of the plane. She felt him get in behind her, but beyond that the rest of the flight was lost to sleep.

The landing woke her with a start. For a few seconds, confusion reigned.

"S'okay." Red pulled her close. His solid form helped her get her oriented. She relaxed against him. "We're just landing."

"Already?" Her throat was more sore than it was before and her voice sounded worse. "It feels like we just took off."

"You were out as soon as your eyes closed. You sure you're okay?" He moved so that she could sit up. The plane slowed to a stop.

"Yeah. I don't get sick often, but when I do it usually does a number on me." If anything, she felt even more tired than before.

"We'll go to bed, you'll feel better." He shrugged. The comment sounded offhand, but she could see the worry around his eyes. He gave her a hand up.

"Let me get a shower with actual hot water and get some clothes, I'll be over in a little bit."

*~*~*~*~*~*

Hellboy waited for four hours. If it was a normal night, he would have been worried that she changed her mind. Considering how she looked and sounded when they got off the plane though, he was just worried about her. He found the key she'd given him, went over and let himself in. The room was completely dark. He could see that the bedroom door was open, and there was a light on in the bathroom. It cast a kind of half-glow into the rest of the room.

He didn't want to startle her. "Lil Bit?" He said softly.

Silence.

He spoke again, a little louder this time as he made his way into the bedroom. "Kiddo? You alright?"

Now he could see her on the bed. She was wearing a nightshirt. If he read the little shivers right, she was cold. He stroked her shoulder gently.

"Lil Bit." He said again. She groaned and opened her eyes.

"What's wrong?" She reached for a blanket. She sounded like she had a couple pounds of gravel in her throat.

"Nothin'," He was trying to sound off-hand about the whole thing, and failing miserably. "But you said you were comin' over I wondered what happened to ya."

"Geez Red, I just closed my eyes for a minute. You stay here." She moved over.

"Can't. Your bed ain't big enough, or solid enough."

She groaned. "Sorry, forgot about that." She got up slowly. When she reached for a red bag, he grabbed it.

In the antiseptic light of the hallway, she looked flushed. "I think Abe's still awake, if you wanna-"

"No. I'm always this way when I get sick, I just need to sleep." She made her way into his room and shivered. "Is it always so cold in here?" Even though she was walking, she seemed to be barely conscious.

"I'll make sure you stay warm."

She crawled into his bed and he settled behind her. She was asleep again without another word. He lay awake for a little longer, listening to her harsh breathing.


	13. The Air She Breathes

Author's Note: I hope you're all enjoying this story. Thank you to everyone who has faved it, and thank you doubly to those who have reviewed it. I love knowing what people think of my stories so reviews make my day! I hope you continue to enjoy this chapter.

psyche b.

13. The Air She Breathes

Bethany wasn't sure how long she had slept, and when she finally woke up she felt lightheaded. She wasn't in bed either. Red has sitting on the sofa with his feet propped up on the coffee table. She was resting against his side. She had no memory of how she had gotten there. She assumed that Red hadn't wanted to leave her in bed alone, though at that moment she wasn't able to explain why. Whatever the reason, she shifted and found her thigh was throbbing. She groaned.

"You okay?" Red asked quickly. He must have just gotten out of the shower because his hair was down and he didn't usually leave it like that for long.

"Yeah." Speaking seemed to take a great deal of energy. She sat up slowly. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Fourteen and a half hours." He brushed sweaty strands of hair out of her face. "You feelin' any better?" Even in the dim room she could see the concern in his eyes.

"I don't know, I guess." She yawned and got up.

"Where ya goin'?" As out of it as she was, she could still see how worried he was.

"Bathroom."

She'd only gone a few steps when she started to breathe heavily. The bathroom seemed to be miles away, but she finally got there. When she was raising her nightshirt she felt the swelling on her thigh. She pulled off the bandage and was shocked to see that the swelling was bright red and pus was starting to ooze from what had been a small scratch. She put the bandage back over it again. She knew she had to go get some kind of antibiotic, but even small movements seemed to take an inordinate amount of effort. Since she didn't see her bag in the bathroom, she figured Red had probably dropped it in the other room.

When she opened the door, Red was waiting on the other side of it.

"Where'd you put-" She gasped for breath. "my bag?"

"Why?" He brought her back to the sofa.

"Leg is infected-" Another gasp. "Need to go to...i*gasp*/i...medical."

"That ain't all that's wrong." He wrapped the blanket around her shoulders again. She shrugged out of it.

"I know..._*gasp*_...but whatever I have...._*gasp*_...they'll fix it."

He wrapped the blanket around her shoulders again. "Abe's closer."

"Fine." She didn't have it in her to argue. Bethany knew she should have gotten up, but curling up and going to sleep again was so tempting. He picked her up carefully and carried her out into the hall. Bethany curled against his shoulder.

"Get Abe, tell him to meet us in the lab." Red said to someone. Bethany didn't open her eyes to see who.

"What-" Bethany recognized Davis's voice.

"Just tell 'im!" Red was trying not to yell. Bethany could hear Davis hurrying away. She fought to stay awake, Red's brisk pace helped her in that effort. He set her down on a gurney carefully.

"What-" Abe started, but then stopped short. "Good heavens!"

"Leg is..._*gasp*_...infected, and it's..._*gasp*_...hard to breathe." She shrugged out of half the blanket and lifted the hem of the nightshirt enough to expose the wound.

"Don't try to speak out loud, just lower your defenses and think of what you want to tell me." He grasped her wrist lightly, half to take her pulse, half to establish a connection with her. "Were you hit by one of those darts the wights were throwing?" He put an oxygen mask over her face.

"_No, I don't think so. I was hit by something in the very beginning, but I have no idea what it was. Is the infection what's making me so sick?"_

He listened to her heart and then her lungs. "Take a deep breath." Bethany did. "Another." She complied.

"_Can't you just give me some antibiotics for my leg and let me get some sleep?"_

"I will, but it's more complicated than that, Bethany. I'm reasonably certain you were hit by one of the darts, but I need to draw some blood to know for sure. Is the oxygen helping at all?" He was moving around the room quickly, gathering bits and pieces and finally rolling a monitor over to her.

"_A little I guess, but sitting still might be helping too."_

He attached some sort of sensor to her index finger. Red was pacing.

"What's that?" Red asked.

"It monitors the level of oxygen saturation in her blood."

"What's that gonna tell ya?" Red asked.

"Red-" Bethany started.

"Maybe you should wait in the library. I'll be out soon to tell you what I know." Abe said.

"Now just a minute, I'm not-"

"It's okay." Bethany said. "I'll be fine." She had no idea whether she would be fine or not, but it's what he needed to hear.

Red looked from Bethany to Abe and back again. He turned and left without another word.

"_He's upset with me."_ Bethany turned her head away when he wrapped a tourniquet around her upper arm.

"_I'm sure he isn't. He is worried about you though."_ He swabbed the crook of her arm with alcohol. _"Why didn't you tell anyone you weren't feeling well?"_

Bethany winced when the needle pierced her skin. _"I wasn't feeling all that bad. I had a scratch on my leg and I felt kind of like I had a cold coming on, but it had been raining all day and it was freezing in the mine. None of that seemed out of the ordinary. I figured we would get back, I'd get some sleep and sniffle for a few days and I'd be fine."_

"_Not an illogical conclusion. Collins and Clay both have colds. You had no other symptoms?"_ He took the needle out of her arm. She held the gauze pad over it.

"_I felt a little feverish and tired, but nothing that made me think anything strange was going on."_

"_I'm going to start you on broad spectrum IV antibiotic. You can rest for a bit and I'll analyze your blood sample."_

He started to prepare a location on the back of her hand for the IV. She grasped his wrist.

"Scared." Her voice croaked slightly.

He gripped her hand softly. She could see the compassion in his large, dark eyes. "You're going to be fine. I'll see to that."

Bethany nodded and sat still while he got the IV started. As uncomfortable as the gurney she was on was, she curled up on her side and was asleep in minutes.

*~*~*~*~*~*

The professor was in the library when Hellboy arrived, Myers and Davis arrived minutes later. He had no idea how long they sat there in silence, but it felt like days. He kept turning over the nightmare she'd had and how nervous she was before leaving. Maybe she'd dreamed about it. Hell, maybe he had too. She'd said he'd had some kind of a dream. Even if they had both dreamed of it, it's not like he could just tell her she wasn't going to go. That hadn't worked before, he'd had no indication that it would have worked this time either.

"Red, you hungry?" Myers asked softly.

"Nah, maybe after I know she's going to be alright." He didn't meet the agent's gaze.

"She's-"

"You can't tell me she's gonna to be okay because you don't know that for sure!" He shot back, without giving Myers a chance to finish.

"We do know that she's stronger than she looks." The professor said.

"And Abe said she was hit by one of those darts. You know as well as I do that wights who been in one place as long as those had are smart enough to poison their darts." He rubbed the spot between his eyebrows and the stumps of his horns.

"That's true, and Abe hasn't told me much about the composition of the poison yet, except that it's somewhat different from what we've seen in the past. It doesn't make sense that wights would use a slow-acting poison though. They need only a few minutes to consume the soul and make the corpse into one of their own. There has to be more to it."

"Yeah, it's that 'more' that bothers me." He said.

An hour passed, then two. Hellboy started to wander through the large room trying to escape from the feeling of guilt that clung to him. On one of his passes close to the agents he heard someone's cell phone vibrating. He watched Davis answer.

"Nothing." She said softly. "I will." She ended the call and put the phone back on her belt.

"Lemme guess, Manning?" He sneered.

"He's concerned." Davis said.

"Yeah, right."

He walked away from the knot of people again. He didn't know what the hell he was going to do if he lost her. Strong or not, there was nothing to her and she was so sick. Maybe she would get better and decide life at the BPRD was all too much for her. He couldn't exactly blame her if she did.

He sat down in a dark corner, away from everyone else. Two more hours ticked by as he sat there, his mind too unsettled to hold onto any one thought for very long. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Davis approach.

"What?"

"Manning says she's too 'fragile' for this. He wants me to convince her to leave." She spoke quietly enough that he knew the others wouldn't hear.

His eyes narrowed. "He know that without her he'd've pulled three dead agents outta that hole?"

"I don't think he likes to be confused by facts. He says he's convinced that one of these times she's going to put an agent at risk, or worse. I don't know if that's the whole reason, but I suspect it isn't."

"He didn't get to that on his own, did he?" He knew the answer to the question before he asked.

"I don't have any way to prove one way or the other, but my guess would be no." Davis met his gaze.

"Son of a bitch." He shook his head. "She ain't his agent."

"He knows that. That's why he was hoping I would talk her 'woman to woman' that she would be happier somewhere else."

"You gonna?"

"No, but I'd be stupid to think I'm the only one he's enlisted for this."

"Put it in the grapevine that if she goes, I go with her." It was the first time he'd said it out loud. It wasn't an idle threat either. He'd figured out a way to put himself back together and go on after Liz because he knew part of why she was leaving was to get away from him. He didn't think he could do it again.

"You'd leave? For good?"

"Don't think the world is ready, huh?" He smirked a little.

"No, I just-"

"Who's that?" He looked toward the door, so did she. A blond woman in scrubs walked through the room and into the lab.

"I don't know, maybe someone from medical." Davis said. Both of them got up and walked back to the others.

"Who was that?" Davis asked.

"She was wearing a med unit ID card." Myers said.

Red felt panic beginning to set in. "You don't think-"

"No." The professor said firmly. "Abe would have handled an emergency on his own, you know that."

An uneasy silence settled over them. After twenty minutes, Abe came into the room.

"Well?" Red demanded.

"Bethany is stable and resting." Abe said calmly.

"So who was that?" He asked.

"A nurse from the medical wing. I asked her to come down here so that I could come out here without leaving Bethany alone. I also wanted her to put Bethany on a heart monitor and I thought Bethany might be more comfortable if a nurse did that."

"Is there something wrong with her heart?" He asked.

"No, it's a precaution."

"So she wasn't poisoned?" The professor asked.

"Yes and no." Abe answered.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Red was starting to lose his temper.

"If you give me a moment, I'll tell you what I know." Abe's voice was as calm as ever. He waited until Red sat down before going on. "The darts the wights threw at you were tipped with poison and she was hit with one of them, but the wound was so minor the little poison that entered her system just caused a localized infection."

"In her leg?" Red asked.

"Yes. Each group of wights uses a unique poison because they all have different things available. This group used a thick coating of poison that would liquefy on contact with the blood, but in each of the samples was a dormant bacteria I'd never seen before. I thought it was simply a contaminant of some kind, but the bacteria is what's making her ill."

"How?" The professor asked.

"It's a mechanism I've not see before, and as intelligent as these wights were I doubt they planned it. The organism attacked Bethany's red blood cells. At first, it attaches itself to the cell, making it impossible for it to transport oxygen or carbon dioxide, eventually it digests the cell and reproduces itself. Very few of the bacteria entered her system, so between her immune response and her body producing more new red blood cells she managed to stay ahead of the organism for quite some time. On the way back she felt feverish and exhausted and she attributed that to a cold. At that point, if she would have come to me, I would have agreed with her. Later, the organism had reproduced to such a degree that her tissues were starving for oxygen. That's why her lips and fingernails were blue when you brought her in."

"So is she gonna get better?" Red asked.

"I'm looking for a specifically targeted antibiotic that will destroy the bacteria, but even with what she's on I see no reason why she won't make a full recovery."

"How long will that take?" The professor asked.

"And does she have that long?" Red added.

"She does. What she's on hasn't killed the bacteria, but it has interrupted its reproductive cycle, which admittedly is not what I was expecting, but this bacteria is unique as well. I've given her a transfusion, and that raised her oxygen saturation levels, but she's still deeply asleep. That might be due to the fever, a substance secreted by the bacteria that's having a sedative effect, or a combination of the two."

"That's why she couldn't breathe?" Davis asked.

"Actually, she was breathing perfectly well, her body simply couldn't use the oxygen to the degree that was needed." Abe explained.

"How long will it take to find the right antibiotic?" The professor asked.

"I'm conducting the tests now. Her second blood sample shows her immune system attacking the bacteria quite effectively though. She may not need further intervention to make a full recovery, but I want to have an alternate plan just in case she can't eradicate the organism on her own."

"I wanna see her." Red said.

"Of course." Abe said. He got up and started back down the hall to the lab. Red followed. "I must warn you, still still looks quite ill. When I left, she was sleeping, but if she wakes she's likely to be rather disoriented."

The lab was mostly dark when they entered, except for dim lights behind a curtain where he assumed Bethany was, and a more brightly lit work area. The nurse was sitting there making some notes.

"Did she wake up?" Abe asked.

"Not really," The woman answered. "Her eyes opened a couple of times, but she didn't say anything."

"Thank you." Abe said.

"She does have a nasty-looking bruise on her shoulder." The nurse said. She handed the chart back to Abe.

"Yes, I'm aware of that. I'll call again if I need further assistance."

Red walked away from Abe and the nurse, and stepped behind the curtain. Bethany was curled up on her side with her back to him, her knees were drawn up. Someone, he assumed it was the nurse, had put her in a hospital gown and covered her with a light blanket. Even in the dim light he could see her lips and fingernails still had a bluish cast to them, though it wasn't as pronounced as before. He moved a lock of sweaty hair out of her face. Her skin still felt too warm. She didn't stir. Abe stepped up behind him.

"She is stable." Abe whispered.

"She ain't comfortable." He murmured.

"You're right." Abe said. He indicated a hospital bed near a bank of monitors. "I thought that if she woke while you were moving her, that she would be less distressed."

"I won't mess anything up, will I?" He was almost afraid to touch her.

"No. The monitors are disconnected at the moment. The only thing you could disturb is the IV, and I'll keep that out of your way."

Red looked uncertainly at the merman and then started to turn Bethany onto her back. He lifted the back of her head with his left hand so that he could get his right arm under her back. When she was resting against his shoulder, he reached under her knees. She moaned softly when he lifted her. Abe followed behind him with the IV bags. He set her down carefully and her eyes fluttered open.

"Red? What's goin' on?" He could hear the upset in her voice.

"Just makin' you more comfortable, Lil Bit." He managed a half smile. Bethany looked around, as if seeing the lab for the first time.

"Don't wanna stay here." Her eyebrows drew together, she looked down at the leads from the heart monitor and the IV in the back of her hand. Her eyebrows knitted together and she reached for the flexible IV tubing. Abe stopped her and held her hands in place gently.

"I know Bethany, but you're still feverish and I can't treat you if you aren't here." Abe explained gently.

"I'm not leavin' you alone here." Red said. That seemed to be what Bethany needed to hear. She relaxed again.

"Sorry." She murmured. Red let her lay back while Abe connected the various wires to the monitors.

"Nothin' to be sorry about kiddo, get some sleep." Once Abe was finished he covered her with a blanket. She was sleeping against in minutes. Hellboy walked a few feet away with Abe.

"I meant it, I ain't leavin'."

"I didn't think you would." Abe hesitated. "You know, you're not responsible for this."

"Blue..." There was a clear note of warning in his voice.

"I didn't read you that way, it's all over your face. I was the one studying the poison and I had no idea what that bacteria would do. How could you have known it even existed?"

"I should've protected her." He looked away from the merman.

"I'm certain you did." Abe said firmly. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to have let Agent Myers know you're staying here. I'm sure he'll make you more comfortable."

"But-"

Abe held up an hand-held monitoring device. "If anything happens, this will sound the alarm."

*~*~*~*~*~*

That first night was the worst. He paced and listened to the soft beeps emitted by the monitors. He watched her breathe. He listened to the little mewling sounds she made in her sleep. Every time Abe came in he said she was doing fine, but 'fine' looked damn sick to him.

Finally, at around four in the morning, the fever began to relent and she opened her eyes.

"What time is it?"

"After four." He took her hand.

"In the morning?" She hadn't moved, but her eyes didn't have that glassy look they'd had only a few hours before.

"Yeah. You been asleep since I brought you here just about." She gripped his hand lightly. He noticed the bluish tint was gone from her nails and lips.

"I don't really remember much about that. Have you gotten any sleep?" She asked.

"I'm okay." He said.

"No you're not." She smiled a little.

"Okay, so I'm not." He stroked her hand softly.

"You should go get some sleep."

"Nope. I told you last night that I wasn't gonna leave."

"You did?" The animation had returned to her eyes and he could clearly see the curiosity there.

"You don't remember?" He asked.

"I don't remember much past you bringing me in here. I told Abe about the infection in my leg and that I though I had a bad cold. He told me I would be alright and started the IV, but that's about all I remember. I must have been sicker than I thought if I can't remember anything."

Hellboy considered trying to repeat Abe's explanation from the night before, and then rejected the idea. "I'm gonna let him explain it."

"Okay." Bethany sighed and closed her eyes again. This time, he leaned back in the chair and did the same.

*~*~*~*~*~*

The next time she woke up, Bethany felt much better, but she was shocked to learn just how sick she had been the night before. Abe did take her off all of the monitors when her temperature was normal for four hours. She got rid of the oxygen four hours later, but she still felt weak and she napped frequently.

As the days passed though, she regained her strength. Her bloodwork continued to show a steady decline in the bacteria. It became increasingly difficult for Bethany to just sit there in the lab. Red was there the whole time, and other people stopped in, but she had never been one to just be still and recover.

On the second day she woke from a nap to hear Manning talking with Abe. Red was standing next to the curtain, and whatever he'd heard had clearly upset him.

"But you can't be sure." Manning said.

"On the contrary, I'm quite sure." Abe countered.

"I'm only thinking of her." Manning said. Even though she was just waking up she recognized the wheedling tone. "She isn't equipped to go into the field without her psychic abilities. It might be kinder to allow her to recover and then-"

"It's a good thing those kinds of decisions aren't yours to make. Her abilities are intact." Abe asserted.

"She had a lack of oxygen-"

"Yes, she did. However, the human body is very protective of the brain and other vital organs. What oxygen she was getting was rerouted to keep her vital functions going for as long as possible. It isn't as though she had none at all."

There was a long moment of silence. "I'll need proof."

"You'll get it when she's full recovered, if she chooses to give you a demonstration. She isn't a performing seal." Bethany thought she heard contempt in the merman's voice.

"You don't understand-"

"I understand perfectly. This isn't about her, and we both know that."

Manning must have taken the hint, because the next thing she heard was retreating footsteps. Bethany had been too groggy to really discern what it was about. She didn't think it was Manning's decision to make anyway.

Bethany looked up at Red. "What-?"

"Just Manning bein' an asshole, like usual." He kissed her forehead. "Feelin' better?"

"If I say yes, will you get me out of here?" She smiled a little and decided to ask more about what Abe meant when she was feeling better.

On the third day Abe told her she could leave as long as she came back to have her blood drawn and the dressing on her leg wound changed. At that point she would have made any promise to get out of there. One of the nurses from medical brought her a collection of antibiotics as well as list of activity restrictions.

Davis brought her some clothes, but all Bethany could think about was taking a real shower. It was the first thing she did. The second thing she did was curl up in Red's arms. She knew she'd spent their first night back with him, and he'd been with her in the lab, but it wasn't the same as snuggling close and listening to his heartbeat. He was still treating her like she might break, but by the end of that first evening, she could feel him starting to relax a little. The fact that they were wrapped up together in a quilt and she was wearing a nightshirt and little else contributed to that.

Bethany wasn't sure what they were watching, but his eyes were intent on one of the screens. His left hand carefully avoided the wound dressing as it drifted over her thigh to the edge of her panties and back to her knee again. For awhile, she was content to just enjoy the closeness, but when she looked up at him she could see a familiar tension around his jaw, and his tail was wrapped around her waist more tightly than usual. She had a pretty good idea of what was worrying him, too.

When the movie ended, she looked up at him. "I'm not going anywhere."

He looked down at her from under heavy brows. "You know, one of these days I'm gonna stop believin' you when you say you're not that kinda psychic."

"You have the same look on your face you did when we were coming back from France." She stroked his cheek. "Do you really think I could just leave so easily?"

"You coulda died, Lil Bit. That would scare the crap outta anybody."

"It did, but I keep telling myself that one of these days I'm going to get them before they get me." She smirked, and he chuckled. "Besides, the most important thing in the world to me is right here." She kissed the corner of his mouth and relaxed into him when he turned his head and deepened the kiss. Her tongue twined with his, his fingers dug hungrily into her thigh. When their lips parted she was trying to catch her breath.

"Kiddo?" The worry in his voice was clear.

"It's a good kind of breathless." She smiled and kissed him again.

His mouth grew hungrier. Without thinking, she surrendered to it, letting him shift her body so that she was laying on her back, the blanket discarded on the floor. He settled between her legs. Bethany arched up against him. The familiar feeling of being overwhelmed made her moan against his mouth. His left hand moved under the shirt. Warm as his touch was, it made her shiver.

"If you can't-"

She kissed him softly, not wanting to hear the rest of his statement. "I can." She murmured. Her hands started to wander over his chest and back. He pressed his hips forward, leaving her no doubt that he was pleased with her answer.

His hand continued its journey up under her shirt. Bethany arched when his fingers started to tease the underside of her right breast. Her nipples reacted instantly. His hand moved up further, between her breasts. Bethany lifted her arms when he tried to take the shirt off over her head. He succeeded in halfway choking her with the neckline. She put her hand in the middle of his chest, pushing him back.

"Wait, let me."

"Don't know why all your clothes have to be so damn complicated." He grumbled and moved back.

Bethany smirked. "Because you like a challenge." She pulled the shirt off over her head.

He grinned and pinched one of her peaked nipples. "There's somethin' I like better than a challenge."

"Hey!" She giggled and squirmed.

"Hey what?" He pinched harder, and twisted, sending shockwaves of pleasure deep between her legs.

She squirmed and arched. His mouth found the side of her neck, his tongue swirled over the soft skin, then he nipped at her moist flesh. Bethany moaned and lay back again, his fingers keeping up a constant teasing pressure on her throbbing nipple. The contrast of the sharp nips and light teasing made her head spin. She moaned next to his ear, her fingernails raked lightly over his shoulders. He growled and pressed his hips against her again.

His mouth continued its journey down the side of her neck and over her chest. His tongue tickled and teased around her areola on one nipple while his fingers did the same to the other breast. Bethany squirmed and started to make needy mewling sounds. Without warning, he bit down, suckling hungrily at the sensitive bud. She whimpered digging her nails into the thick muscles of his shoulders. He didn't back off, and she wasn't sure if that was what she wanted anyway. The way he alternated between hungry aggression and tender teasing was pushing her quickly toward the edge.

Bethany barely noticed when his hand left her breast. His mouth replaced it. His fingers traced her navel and then lower where only damp cotton stood between him and her most intimate places. She moaned and opened her legs a little wider. His mouth moved up the side of her neck while his fingers teased her through the fabric of her panties. Her nails traveled lightly down his chest and over his stomach so that she could stroke him through his sweats. He growled next to her ear and pressed against her hand. She licked around the outside of his ear and lightly nipped at the lobe. A tremor ran through his body and he sat up quickly.

"What-?"

He started to tug her panties down. Bethany lifted her hips, but yelped when they caught on the dressing on her thigh.

"Sorry." He murmured.

She reached down and moved them past the tape. "Not your fault."

He pulled them the rest of the way off and tossed them somewhere. His left hand caressed her leg as he stared at her in the shifting light from the TVs. Bethany found she was still too self conscious to hold his eyes for very long. She looked away, a little tremor chased down her spine.

He turned her face toward his again. This time, when his lips found hers they were as gentle as the first time he kissed her.

"Bed?" He whispered against her mouth.

"Bed." She answered, her lips teasing his as she spoke.

He seemed to have as hard a time getting up as she did letting him go. He walked behind her to the shadowed corner where his bed was, and somewhere in that walk he shed the rest of his clothing. As soon as she lay down he was over her. The nervous little whimper was out before Bethany had a chance to stop it. As soon as his mouth found hers again, the nervous tension left her body.

He lay at her side and let his left hand travel down her body. To Bethany, it seemed like it took ages for his fingers to reach their destination, but when they did she opened herself wider to them. His mouth found her breast again while his fingers teased and rubbed the center of her pleasure. In a very short time, she was whimpering, needing more.

One finger slipped inside her, then a second, his thumb finding the small nub in the wet folds of flesh and giving it the attention it craved. Bethany didn't know how long it took, nor did she care. Her back arched, her nails dug into his shoulder, his thumb pressed just a little harder and the full force of her pleasure hit her. She cried out, twisting under him. He stroked her teasingly, inside and outside, extending her pleasure and closing out the rest of the world.

When the wave ebbed, Bethany came back into herself slowly. His mouth was on hers, she could feel his arousal against her side. She turned a little, stroking his whole length with one hand. His mouth left hers, his head rested against her shoulder. She could feel the low growls as much as she heard them.

When his mouth found hers again, the aggression was back. He pinned her hand next to her head and he moved over her. This time, Bethany simply yielded. His firm grip on her wrist eased, so did his mouth. She opened herself wider to him, he groaned and pressed forward slowly. She wrapped her legs around his waist and tried not to whimper as he worked himself inside her. The way her nails bit into back betrayed her discomfort. It wasn't nearly as bad as the first time, but it was more than she expected. He continued, and Bethany let herself fall into the intense connection.

She hadn't realized that she had tears on her cheeks until he lightly kissed at them. "Stop?" He murmured.

"No." She breathed.

He started moving slowly, carefully. His mouth found hers, Bethany lifted her hips, moving under him. He took that as the encouragement it was meant to be. The aggression was returning to his movements, but this Bethany was ready for the unexpected perfection of painful battery and deep pleasure. He growled, his lips and teeth attacking her neck and shoulder. Her hips met his, though not with the same force. The the tense pleasure in her lower tummy began to grow again.

Each time her body was rocked by an intense thrust, she felt herself move closer to the edge again. She had no idea how long her sharp pleasure cries were mixed with his deep growls, it was as if the world and time had ceased to exist.

When her release came it consumed her like a fast-moving fire. Her legs tightened around his waist, her nails bit into his back, a whimpering cry erupted as she clung to him. Vaguely, she felt his back arch and she heard him roar as his release took over. The union between them was the only thing in the world that mattered.


	14. Connections

**Thank you to everyone who has read this story, commented, and added it to their alerts. I hope you continue to enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it!**

**psyche b  
**

14. Connections

Bethany came back to herself slowly. Red was still over her and inside her. His lips teased over her neck and then up to her mouth. He pressed forward lightly, drawing a softly mewling sound from Bethany. Her head was still spinning. Her muscles quivered around him, her hands stroked his skin, exploring the planes of his back and sides.

He rested on his right arm, his left hand stroked her thigh, holding it around his waist. Bethany started to tremble.

"Love being inside you." His voice rumbled next to her ear. A deep blush colored Bethany's cheeks. She had no idea how to respond, so she simply remained silent and held him close, fighting her urge to try and squirm away.

The intimacy of it was powerful and frightening. She felt each and every quiver that went through his body, answering involuntarily with her own little aftershocks. She could feel him soften and retreat from her body as clearly as she felt his lips on hers. With each moment that passed, Bethany grew more accustomed to this physical demonstration of his ownership of these moments. That realization brought its own kind of calm.

When that deep contact was finally broken, it felt as if a barrier was gone, and the rest of the world came rushing back, whether she wanted it to or not. He settled next to her and Bethany snuggled against his side, her body letting her know the myriad of places that ached. She knew some of it was probably because she was still recovering. She wondered if some of it was just a consequence of being with Red. If it was, she decided she could live with it. She smiled a little and let her fingers drift over his chest and down to his hip, mapping the thick muscles there with her fingertips.

"What?" His tail draped over her back and wrapped lazily around her leg. Without looking at him she could hear the little smile in his voice.

"Thinking how much I missed this when I was in the lab."

"We coulda done this in the lab," he said.

"We could not!" She laughed softly.

"Sure we could." He insisted. "Course Blue would've had a heart attack or somethin'."

Bethany laughed a little louder. "I don't think he would have been the only one."

His arm tightened around her and a comfortable silence grew. Before long, Bethany started to feel a tension creeping into his body. "I didn't...ya know...bite you again, did I?" His lips brushed the shell of her ear as he spoke.

"No, not like last time." She smiled when she felt him relax again. She kissed the hollow of his throat. The low moan came out like a deep purr. Bethany smiled.

His left hand wandered over her back and side. Bethany's fingers resumed their tracing of his chest.

"Bath?" He asked finally.

"Yes," Bethany said without thinking. When she felt him get up, more of the hazy pleasure slid away. "Wait, no. I can't get in the tub." She said, opening her eyes fully for the first time since she kissed him.

"Ya could before," he sat down again.

"I know, and I want to again, but I'm not supposed to sit in the tub with this dressing on my leg." She knelt behind him her arms around his shoulders. "Settle for a shower?"

"This time." He smirked and grasped her hand.

"Tell Abe, not me." She chuckled and kissed his ear before she sat back. She held the sheet over her breasts. "You can go first."

"First? You're comin' with me," he said.

"Red-"

"C'mon, I ain't askin' for a strip tease." He turned and tugged the sheet away from her breasts. His fingertips traced her curves while his lips teased hers.

"Okay," she said. "But I have to cover the dressing. I'll join you when I finish." Her lips feathered over his.

"How long?" His fingertip traced her nipple. She bit her lip and moaned.

"Not fair," she said. He pinched the firm peak a little harder.

"Sure it is. How long?" He grinned.

"The stuff's in my bag. Five minutes maybe." She nipped his lower lip.

"'Kay, but if you're not in there after five minutes, I'm comin' out to get ya." He gave her nipple a final pinch and started toward the bathroom.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Bethany had a hard time getting into the shower, but Red did his best to put her at ease. It didn't work completely, but she didn't have the urge to run away either. When they finished, he dried off and tossed the towel on a pile in the corner. Bethany wrapped hers around herself.

"You comin'?" he asked, not bothering with clothing.

"In a minute. I need to take my meds before I forget." She kissed the middle of this chest.

"Okay." He kissed the top of her head and left her alone in the bathroom.

Bethany swallowed the large antibiotic capsules and then took a couple of ibuprofen to counter the ache that had settled in her lower half. She assumed that would go away eventually as she adjusted to him. In the meantime she got the impression that she better make sure that she always had some kind of pain reliever in her bag. At least she wasn't bleeding. She counted that as progress.

She took off the towel and glanced in the mirror. There was a bruise developing just above her right nipple, but that didn't really surprise her. The look of the mark on her shoulder had changed, though. Several places seemed darker, and the very centers of those dark places were raised. She pressed on the raised places and the places between, but neither was painful. The raised places were quite firm to the touch though, and she wondered if it could be a side effect of the medication. She decided that she might ask Abe about it in the morning if she remembered. He wanted to change the dressing on her leg and draw more blood anyway. She found her nightshirt from the bag and pulled it over her head.

Negotiating through the dark room was something Bethany still didn't trust herself to do completely. She was certain that someday she would step on one of the cats, or trip over some item that Red had left in the middle of the floor. She moved slowly, sliding her toes along the floor to feel the lay of the land before she committed to a step. Eventually she reached the bed. Bethany sat down gratefully.

"Off," he said.

"What?" Bethany stood up, unsure of what he meant. For a terrifying moment she was sure that he wanted her to leave.

"The shirt," he said. "Take it off. I like feelin' your skin against mine." His voice had that growly tone it got just before he fell asleep.

Bethany pulled the shirt off. If she argued with him she wasn't going to win. She wasn't even sure she wanted to win really. There was something comforting about having him wrapped around her with nothing between them. She lay on her side, with her back against his chest. His arm wrapped around her waist, holding her close.

"Better?" she asked.

"Much."

Bethany felt surrounded by the scent of his soap as well the warmth of his body. She liked it better when he smelled like cigars, but she certainly wasn't going to complain. She closed her eyes and let sleep claim her.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Hellboy knew it was morning and it was too damn early to be up. He didn't know how he knew those things. His eyes were still closed. He was still smelling Bethany's strawberry shampoo. He had no idea what had awakened him, but when he figured it out he had the vague notion that he was probably going to smash it.

Bethany moaned softly in her sleep. He held her closer but recognized it as one of the little sounds she would make from time to time when she was sleeping deeply. A little smile tugged at his lips. He liked being able to read her so well, even when she was unconscious.

His fingertips moved over her tummy, up to her waist and down over her hip to her thigh, tracing the contours of her body. Her breath caught in her throat and goosebumps stood up on her skin. When she sighed, he could hear the small smile on her lips. His fingers became bolder, teasing her ribcage and then the undersides of her breasts. Asleep or not, her nipples responded. He tried to suppress the low growl that formed in his throat, but he wasn't successful. The sound just made her arch back against him, feeding his own growing arousal.

He thought about waking her, but he equated that with being forced to stop touching her. If he stopped touching her, she might disappear, as if she had been made of ether and dreams all along. His fingers drifted down over her thigh to her knee. His fingers splayed as they stroked that back of her thigh.

She had started to breathe a little faster as one fingertips approached the wet warmth of her core. The next time he stroked her leg, he brought his hand back up so that his finger brushed against her outer lips. The dampness he felt there drew another small growl from him. Bethany whimpered softly, squirming away from him and ending up mostly on her stomach a foot or so away. Her legs still open, her scent still teasing him. Before she could get away again, he moved over her, his body holding her in place carefully.

His fingers moved down to explore her again, this time his fingertips stroked and explored her quivering opening.

"Red?" The terrified squeak in her voice pulled him back to himself.

"S'okay." His voice was a low purr next to her ear. His mouth traveled down her neck to her shoulder, waiting to feel her tension release. His fingers kept up their intimate teasing, because he couldn't quite make himself stop.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Bethany had been dreaming about Red. Her mind kept bringing her back to the beach in Hawaii, only this time they went further than hungry kisses and tentative touches. She thought she was still dreaming when she felt him start to tease her moist flesh. She went with it. Whether it was dream or reality it was adding to the general feeling of growing pleasure. Waking up pinned under him was downright terrifying though. His reassurance did little to calm her.

She started to struggle for breath. "Please let me up." She whimpered softly, feeling tears spring to her eyes. She had no idea where this fear was coming from. He had never forced her to do anything, and he had never intentionally hurt her. He wasn't hurting her now, but for some reason she felt more vulnerable to him than she ever had before.

"I ain't gonna hurt ya." His lips and tongue caressed her neck, her shoulder, the shell of her ear. His fingers were doing magical things between her legs, making her head spin.

"Then let me turn-" she said, trying to keep her voice calm. His finger started teasing the nub he found hidden in her folds. For a few minutes, she lost track of everything else. "-turn over." She finally finished.

"No." He nipped the side of her neck lightly. "Want you this way."

"But-"

Two fingers pushed inside her. Bethany grabbed handfuls of the sheets, her muscles tight around the invading digits. She moaned and pressed back against his hand.

"Not so bad, huh?" She could hear the little smirk in the purring voice. He pressed his erection against her hip.

His fingers continued to stroke, finding even the most secret places inside her body that yearned for his touch.

"Still scared?" he asked. His teeth closed lightly on her earlobe.

"A little." Bethany confessed. He moved his lower half away from hers, and peppered little kisses over the back of her shoulder.

"Get on your knees," he said. The thought of resisting didn't even cross Bethany's pleasure-clouded mind. His upper body kept her head and shoulders immobile enough that she knew she wasn't meant to move either one. She got onto her knees, his fingers still moving inside her, bringing her so close to the edge, but not allowing her to tumble over.

When he moved behind her, a protest found its way to the tip of her tongue. He was inside her before she could say anything. The novel angle and the swift entry brought out a pained cry instead. His left hand stroked her side and hip softly.

His weight was off of her upper body, she could have moved if she'd wanted to. She could have struggled with him or told him to stop. Neither of those things occurred to her once that deep connection was established. She got lost in his rhythm, her moans a counterpoint to his deep growls. Her hands dug into the sheets as if they were the only thing keeping her from being completely consumed by his intensity. Twice her pleasure pulled her deep into a hazy, inner landscape of ecstasy. Each time she was sure she would never emerge. The second time, the only thing that reached her there was his roar of release.

She didn't know how long he stayed draped over her back, but she knew she was sorry when he lay down next to her again, even though he gathered her into his arms immediately. She lay with her head on his shoulder, her arm draped around his waist, her leg resting over his.

"Sorry I scared ya," he said. His voice was barely above a whisper.

"I don't know why I was so scared," she said. His hand massaged her bottom. "I just felt so...helpless. I guess I am anyway, but it seemed different at first."

His hand stopped its gentle kneading. "You mad at me?"

Bethany smiled a little. "No. Maybe feeling helpless with you isn't such a bad thing sometimes. It's just new."

She knew Red fell asleep again before she did, because she drifted off to his snoring. His hand was still on her bottom, it was a possessive gesture that she knew should have bothered her, but for some reason it had the opposite effect.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Bethany woke up before he did. She pulled on her nightshirt before heading for the bathroom. After covering the dressing, she got in the shower. She was sure that Red had the most wonderful shower she had ever been in. The body sprays were too high to hit their intended areas, but they delivered wonderfully hot water at a stronger pressure than she had experienced before. She was relatively sure that the water got hotter too. Bethany wondered if the water had seemed cold to him last night.

Bethany thought she heard the bathroom door open. She glanced over her shoulder and saw a red form through the frosted glass.

"Morning." She said.

She kept her back to the door, after a few minutes, he joined her.

He bent down to kiss her. His tail wrapped around her waist, and he used it to pull her closer. "Mornin'. Why didn't you wake me up?" He still hadn't let her go. Bethany smiled against his chest.

"You looked so peaceful. Besides, you're the one who did all the work earlier." Bethany smiled, but couldn't control the blush that spread across her cheeks.

"Yeah, but I don't like wakin' up without you."

"I'll make more of a commotion next time," she said. For a minute, they both just stood still under the water. "The water's going to get cold."

"Nah. I been in here for more'n an hour before," he said. In the little silence that followed, Bethany could feel him looking at her.

She looked up at him. The little smirk on his face was filled with mischief. "What?"

He grinned and started pressing her back toward the wall. "We could-"

"No we couldn't." She giggled and squirmed. He held her still easily.

"Aw." He attempted a little pout, but on his heavy features it looked more like a scowl. "Why not?"

She kissed the middle of his chest. "Because, I'm supposed to be resting and recovering."

"I'll let ya rest after." He advanced again, this time Bethany's back ended up against the wall.

"Red-" His mouth brushed over hers. She put her hands against his chest.

"Suppose I can let you recover a little more." He kissed her again, his tail held her tighter for a long moment. Bethany sighed against his mouth.

"Thanks," she said, a contented smile on her lips.

He picked up her shower puff and squeezed some of her berry scented shower gel onto it. "You gonna see Blue again this morning?"

She moved her hair aside for him. "Yeah. He wants more blood. I swear he should just install a faucet."

He chuckled and washed her back.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Just before noon, Bethany started down to the lab. Red had wanted her to go with her, but there had been someone hovering around her for days. She promised to stop in after she was done and that placated him enough to let her walk out alone. When she arrived, she was surprised that Abe wasn't there. She went over to the library, but he wasn't there either. She sat down and started scanning a newspaper.

"Bethany," he said. She turned toward the tank. "I was about to send Agent Davis to find you."

She smiled a little. "Well it isn't like I was going to sneak out and run a marathon. We just slept in a little. You did tell me to rest."

"Precisely. Rest." He gave her a meaningful look. "I'll meet you in the lab." He was already swimming away. Bethany went back to the lab to wait for him.

She sat on the uncomfortable gurney in the middle of the room and wondered how she had ever managed to fall asleep on the thing. Abe came in a few minutes later.

"Blood or dressing?" she asked.

"Blood first, I think," he said. Bethany pushed her sleeve up while he gathered his supplies. She let him position her arm.

"Thank you," she said.

He looked at her curiously. "For what?"

"Saving my life for one thing." Bethany winced as the needle went into her arm. "And for not getting completely fed up with putting me back together again in one way or another."

His eyes held hers for a moment. "The world is very cruel to those deemed to be different. The least we can do is be kind to each other." He took the needle out of her arm. Bethany held a piece of gauze over the small puncture until he placed a piece of tape over it to hold it.

"Have you found an antibiotic that kills the bacteria yet?" she asked, dispelling the silence that grew between them.

"Not yet. I'm starting to consider using some more exotic combinations of things." He looked at her, considering. "Could you lay on your side please?"

Bethany lay down on her side and pulled her loose shorts out of the way, exposing the dressing. She hated this part. As soon as she had gotten well enough to care she would send Red out of the room when Abe was cleaning and re-dressing the wound. It bothered him to see her in pain, and it bothered her to let him see her so weak. He took the tape off carefully.

"How much longer do we have to do this?" She was gripping the side of the gurney so hard her knuckles were white.

"I'm not certain, though it is looking much better." He worked quickly, but thoroughly cleaning the open wound with stinging antiseptic. "Why did you ask about the antibiotics? Are your symptoms returning?"

Bethany whimpered and squeezed her eyes shut. "No, but I think I'm having some kind of weird reaction."

"Almost finished." His tone was reassuring. "What kind of a reaction?"

"Bumps on my skin in that bruised spot where Red bit me." She took deep breaths and tried to be still.

"Just that one spot?" he asked. His hand paused for a minute.

"That's the only spot I noticed. It's not itchy or painful or anything, but it did just kind of appeared there overnight. What else could it be?" The pause gave Bethany a chance to catch her breath.

"Would you show it to me after we're finished here?" he asked.

"Sure."

Bethany shuddered and relaxed when he put a soothing antibiotic ointment on the wound. "Why can't you just use that?" she asked.

"Because it doesn't clean away any debris that's accumulated in between dressing changes. Is it more comfortable?"

"Yeah, the other stuff burns, this makes it feel better." She waited while he put a new dressing over it. "I thought the antibiotics are supposed to be taking care of that."

"I think if this were the only infection you were dealing with, they probably would be enough, especially after three days of getting them intravenously. With the other bacteria though, I think the limits of the drug and your immune system are rather stretched."

"Can you raise the dose?" she asked. The sustained tension in her muscles and then release of it left her feeling exhausted all over again.

"Not safely, no." He placed the last piece of tape. Bethany sat up again. "Do you need a moment to arrange your clothing so that I can see your shoulder?"

"No." She pulled the long-sleeved shirt off over her head, leaving her pink tank top in place. She moved the strap down off her shoulder and turned her head a little, giving him a better view. He leaned in closer, curiosity burning in his eyes.

"That is most certainly not a reaction to the medication." He ran his fingertip over the raised parts. "Is there any discomfort?"

"No. I feel you touching me, but it doesn't hurt."

He pressed firmly. "Now?"

"No," she said. When he was probing it, she thought it felt like the raised parts had gotten larger, but she wasn't entirely sure of that.

"May I photograph it?"

"Is it that interesting?"

"If it continues to change I'd like to have a record of the progression."

Bethany shrugged. "Okay."

He took a digital camera out of a drawer. Bethany turned her face away and waited.

"You're stretching the skin, could you turn your head back toward me?" he asked. Bethany complied. "That's good."

She was still while he took the picture. When he finished, she ran her fingertips over the raised spots and realized that they hadn't gotten any larger, but it felt like they had tails coming off of them.

"Can I see that picture you just took?" she asked.

"Of course, let me put it on the computer screen." She followed him over to the computer and waited while he downloaded the picture. When it popped up on the screen she was surprised by what she saw. The several dark bumps were still there, but now there were the beginnings of raised lines coming off of them like tails, one had three, one had six, the rest had four. The deep purple color of her mark was changing too. The raised spots and lines had continued to darken, while the color had begun to recede slightly from the other places.

"The last time I noticed the bumps those lines weren't there. Just the places where they crossed." She covered the mark with her hand.

"What were you doing just before you noticed the change?"

Bethany blushed and looked away. "I was in the shower."

"You've showered several times since you got the mark to begin with. What else?" He was looking at the screen.

"I got ready for bed." Bethany said, her blush deepening.

"Before, or after you and Red were intimate?" he asked. When Bethany didn't answer, he turned to look at her.

She rolled her eyes. "If you knew, why did you ask?"

"Because I wasn't completely sure if you had, until now," he said. "This morning too?"

"So do you know what it is or not?" Bethany tried to hide her embarrassment in an annoyed tone.

"I've never seen anything like it before, so we'll have to wait and see if it develops more fully." His tone was as calm as ever. "What did Red say about it?"

Bethany sighed and sat down, one hand still over the mark. "I don't think he noticed. He didn't notice doing it the first time and that was pretty dramatic. Why should he notice subtle changes now?"

"You may have a point." He studied the image on the screen. "Does he remember doing it?"

"I don't know. He knows he did it, but I don't if he really remembers doing it or just the aftermath. We don't really talk about it all that much." She stretched and pulled her other shirt back on. "Are we finished? I'm starting to feel like I want a nap."

"Of course. Come back tomorrow morning."

Bethany went back to Red's room, intending to just stop by and tell him that she was fine before going to take a nap. "So nap here," he said.

She didn't have it in her to argue with him. He was stretched out on the couch, so she lay down with him, half on his chest, her leg draped over his. He fell asleep first. The rumble of his snoring and the warmth of his body lulled her to sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*

An hour later, when Hellboy woke up, Bethany was still sleeping deeply. She had a little smile on her face, and sometimes her hand would tense slightly, holding onto him. He didn't think he'd ever seen her sleep so much, but Blue said that she probably would for the next couple of days. If he hadn't had anything else on his mind, he would have just stayed there with her and probably caught up on some sleep himself. The thing with Manning had him too pissed off to not chase down an answer. He knew where he was going to start too.

He started carefully moving out from under Bethany. He almost made it.

"Wha's goin' on?" she asked. He could see the confusion in her eyes.

"I'm gonna go see Blue for a few minutes."

"'Kay." She started to get up.

"Where you goin'?" he asked. He could see that she still wasn't fully awake. He sat down next to her, keeping her in place.

"Back to my room." She leaned into him.

"You don't have to go." He kissed the top of her head.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Lay down."

"Need a blanket." She tried to get up again. Even though he could see that she was more awake now he kept her where she was.

"I'll get it," he said. "Lay down."

She did. He pulled one of the blankets off the bed and covered her with it. "Thanks." Her voice was soft, and her eyes closed as she pulled it around herself.

He went down to the library and found the merman floating in his tank, listening to an opera.

"We gotta talk, Blue."

"Could you turn the music off first?"

Hellboy stopped the CD and dragged a chair over to the side of the tank. He wasn't sure if he'd sit in it long, but he didn't want to just stand there either. He sprawled out in the chair. "What's Manning's problem?"

"What makes you think-"

"I heard you tell him you knew it wasn't really about Bethany. I wanna know what it's really about."

"You have to promise me that if you punch something it won't be the glass."

He knew the merman was only half kidding. "Fine, I promise."

"Well that's reassuring." The sarcasm came through clearly.

"C'mon, when was the last time I did that?"

"Before or after we moved into this facility?"

"Yeah, but it's been at least-"

"Thankfully the last time we weren't in here. I can only imagine the damage to the books-"

"Okay, you made your point," he said, feeling like a naughty child. "I promise. Just tell me."

"It's about you."

"Me?" Hellboy was genuinely shocked.

"Do you remember what you were like after Liz left?"

Hellboy shrugged. "Myers says I was a pain in the ass."

"It was more than that," the merman said. "You were impossible to be around. You didn't bathe, you didn't sleep, you were so wrapped up in anger and sadness that you couldn't see anything else."

"And he liked that?"

"Not that part of it. He liked the fact that you became positively suicidal in the field. You went in alone, no matter what the situation, keeping his agents out of harm's way. You finished it and got out. He thinks now you're too concerned about Bethany's safety, and that slows you down and puts his agents at risk. He thinks that if Bethany leaves you'll revert to that same state and he'll have a 'more useful commodity'." The contempt in the merman's voice was clear.

Hellboy felt like someone had punched him in the gut. He was used to Manning fucking with his life, but he wasn't going to let him or anyone else fuck with Bethany's. He got up and started for the door.

"Where are you going?" Blue asked.

"To hit somethin'," he said. The words came out with an angry growl. He stopped to check on Bethany and went to the gym. He needed to work through being pissed off so he could think.


End file.
